Newbies of an Art
by Frozen Lightning
Summary: Okay, so you got the bladebreakers, and my pals in there with the comic releif, driving teachers insane and kicking ass! Rated Pg13 for obvious reasons :D
1. Chapter 1

BAMN!!!  
  
Im back! And EVEN more annoying!!!!  
  
I guess that's not really good news. *cricket noises* but its all for your entertainment right?  
  
ANSWER!!!!!!  
  
Kay, enough evilness.. For now!  
  
Yeah. so the blade breakers are in a high school 11 grade, I mean the WHOLE team, yes, even Mr. Tightass himself, Kai.  
  
Not very amusing right?  
  
But what happens when you add me and some of my BEST friends in there, driving the teachers insane!!!  
  
Basically a normal day for me and my pals, but its in ANIME!!!  
  
So, yeah.. Enjoy *maniacal laughter in the background* *guy that I paid to do maniacal laughter chokes on a chicken nugget from MacDonald's*  
* I push dead body under table then continue with this story*  
  
Shannon's Prov~!~!~!~!  
  
I woke up from my sleep,* stupid alarm clock* I thought to myself, as I pushed it off my nightstand, the beeping immediately stopped, I pulled the covers back over my head, and tired to sleep again, but obliviously that's not what the world wanted me do to, cause then out of all the things, my cellphone ran.  
  
"Argh," I moaned as I pulled myself out of bed and snatched the beeping phone off of my dresser, "you woke me up," I said grouchily.  
  
"Its not my fault! Sheesh, you're the one who asked me to phone you 15 minutes before the first bell, so that you wouldn't be late.. wait, please don't tell me that you've over spelt again, or I will seriously have to hurt you," said the voice from the phone, it was Evee.  
  
"Man, I should never ask you to do something like that for me again, cause you'll actually stick to your word," I said, pushing a strand of my light brown hair out of my face.  
  
"Ill, take that as a no," said Evee.  
  
"Good guess," I said.  
  
"So what do you want me to do? Stall?" asked Evee.  
  
"Yuppers, if you don't mind" I said.  
  
"Why should I mind, its not like this isn't the first time this has ever happened," said Evee.  
  
I grinned, "Thanks man I owe ya."  
  
"k, ill just add that to a list of a hundred and seventy five I owe yas," said Evee.  
  
"Over and out," I said.  
  
"Roger that," said Evee as we both hanged up.  
  
After that I dashed to my closet, go out a pair of cargo carpree's, that were an army green, and a grungy red sleeved tee, that said Good Charlotte across the front. I got dressed grabbed my.. I dunno if I could even call it a backpack it had a lot of wholes in it, from last year, and let's just say not from carrying around books. I quickly got dressed let down my hair from its loose ponytail, and down the stairs.  
  
I raced into the kitchen to find my little brother sitting down eating his ceral, "Your late for school.. again" he said as annoyingly as possible.  
  
"and your alittle twit," I said as a grabbed a pop tart, that wasn't toasted, grabbed the keys for the car, ran out into the driveway, got inside, and let the engine roar.  
  
I had my license, and I was using it to its extent, when I pulled up my old high school, I hoped out (after parking) and ran like the wind.  
  
Evees Prov~!~!~!~!~ After hanging up~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
After I hung up, I looked at Samantha and Nancy, who were standing around me waiting for answer.  
  
"She slept in.. again," I said the again in a voice with irritation.  
  
"Thought so," said Samantha.  
  
"Did she break her alarm clock again?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Didn't say, but I'm sure she did after the first few rings," I said.  
  
Nancy, Sam, and I laughed at this.  
  
"So what's the plan of action?" asked Sam.  
  
"Stall," I said plainly, the girls and I smirked at this, I pitied the teachers who got us this year, I really did.  
  
The first bell rang, and we started to walk toward the doors as evil plans started to brew in our heads.  
  
Normal prove~!~!~!~!~!( that means the like Narator of something)  
  
"Everyone please take your seats," said Mrs. Taki the homeroom teacher, "Shut up!" She yelled when everyone wouldn't take there seats, her new grade 11 class took there seats sheepishly, "thank you," she said sweetly, yeah sweetly, it was almost so sweet that it made everyone in the class gag on it.  
  
"okay, now as everyone should know I am Mrs. Taki and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year, I see a lot of familiar faces," she said as she scanned the classroom, but she stopped when to her sheer horror in the back row of her class were Samantha, Nancy and Evee, "they put *you* three in the same class?!" She asked astounded.  
  
"The principle must not like you very much," said Samantha.  
  
Mrs. Taki was taken aback, how could they put those three in the same class? Again? After what happened last year? She was even surprised that they had let them continue school here, "well, now that I have you again for the rest of this year, I want to get something start around here, I will have no (Underline no) disruptions like last year, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal," said Nancy, in a falsehood voice.  
  
"Right, now I am told that we have a few new comers to our class," the teacher started again, "I normally wouldn't do this but, since these fellows have come a long way."  
  
Now right about this moment Samantha turned to the door which had a little window near the top to see Shannon waving from the window. She quickly got out a piece off paper from her binder, and wrote its show time on it. Samantha then she paced it to Evee who passed it to Nancy.  
  
"Um. Mrs. Taki?" said Nancy as she waved her hand in the air.  
  
"I'm sure what your talking about has a point, but I was wondering what we will be discussing in this class, which should have a point" said Nancy.  
  
"I think that's a little off topic Nancy, but May I inquire as to why the reason you ask?" asked Mrs. Taki.  
  
"The reason is to prove a point Mrs. Taki," Said Evee as she stood up from her desk.  
  
"Which is?" asked Mrs.Taki.  
  
"Which is unto why people are always planning, I mean live everyday as if it was your last," said Samantha also getting out of her seat.  
  
"Yes, very wise words," said Mrs. Taki starting to get confused.  
  
"Yeah, but what happens if to those who have grown so accustomed to planning, lose one inch on their loose grasp of what is to come?" asked Evee, all three of them were standing now, and had managed to work there way to the front of the class.  
  
They were all crowded around Mrs. Taki, blocking her view of everyone in the class and more importantly the door, the heat was on.  
  
"Isnt all school doing is just insuring that that will happen, its all prepping for the future?" asked Sam before Mrs. Taki could get a reply in.  
  
Shannon opened the door by just a crack and crawled to the ground on all fours. She was making her way to the back of the class where her seat was, in between Sam's and Evee's, while Nancy was on the other side of Evee.  
  
Even the rest of the class was so intoxicated by the ranting teens in the front, that they didn't even notice her either.  
  
Shannon was about a few Centimeters away from her seat, when a preppy girl named Mandy looked back for a moment and saw her.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Taki, looks like Shannon has decided to join us," Mandy said, that drew everyone's attention to Shannon who was crouching on the floor and reaching for her seat.  
  
She glared at Mandy who was smiling that she had got caught, you've got yourself an enemy, she thought bitterly.  
  
Mrs. Taki pushed away Nancy, Evee and Samantha.  
  
"So I see she has Mandy, good work," said Mrs. Taki, Might as well give her a cookie too, thought Shannon.  
  
"I see your stalling plan didn't work, probably because it was so pitiful," said the teacher, "you girls take your seats now," she said sharply to Sam, Nancy and Evee who quickly obeyed.  
  
"If it was so pitiful then why was it working?" asked Shannon, as if she was looking for a fight.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" answered Mrs. Taki with another question, trying to keep a clueless expression on.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Mrs. Taki, or are you still blinded from your pride? You were over swept with the questions that were asked. Is it that there complexity slipped through your mind filled with bland text book answers? Or was it just the pressure on which they were asked?" said Shannon hate filling in her eyes, oh yes, she was looking for a fight.  
  
Mrs. Taki was speechless, and so was everyone in the class, how could she talk to a teacher like that?  
  
That is everyone except Nancy, Sam, and Evee, every year in Mrs. Taki's class normally started with a good rant or two.  
  
"And that my fellow students is only a sneak preview of what is to come this year," Said Evee trying to break the glare between the teacher and Shannon.  
  
Some people in the class sniggered at this, that us was actually broke the tension. Shannon just sat down in her seat, placed her bag beside her, and took out her binder and a stub of a pencil. As she started to doodle on one of her pages while only half listening.  
  
The teacher continued, "Evee, I doubt that that was a sneak peak of what is to come, for there shall NOT be anything from last year slipping into this one. I do not want anything being blown up, wet, brunt, splattered with paint, or anything other substance, Nothing, I repeat NOTHING will mess up this year," said the teacher looking at the four girls in the back, who were smiling as they remembered those incidents.  
  
"Well do captin," said Shannon as she saluted the teacher, but of course she was just kidding.  
  
But surprisingly this seemed to sooth the teacher's worries even by just a slight bit, "well then, as I was saying we have pupils in this class, and how normally I wouldn't do this, But I would like each person to go around and state your name, and something about yourselves. We don't want anyone befriending some one that they will regret ever knowing," as she said this she once again was starring at the four girls at the back they knew what she was talking about.  
  
Flash Back~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Last year: first day of school~!~!~!~!  
  
Grade 10, Shannon, Sam and Evee were at the back of the class, when a new girl came in, she was wearing normal black short and a short sleeved V neck blue tee.  
  
"Everyone this is Nancy, she's come along way," said Mrs. Taki.  
  
Sam, looked up from her doodle and saw, her she hair past shoulder length black hair that was layered and curved around her chin, she also had dark brown eyes.  
  
"Dude, should we like show her around and stuff?" she asked as she leaned over to Evee.  
  
"Sure," said Evee.  
  
At lunch time, they found Nancy and asked if she wanted a tour.. Well, after a tour with those three its hard not becoming friends. Thus the start of even more teachers being disobeyed, and what was the best is that Nancy was probably one of the most smartest kids, same with Evee and Samantha. And they had all been in the dark side.(  
  
END Of Flash BACK!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
So they went through the class, which was completely pointless, because the teacher forgot to get the new kids to stand up.  
  
When it was Mandy's turn, which was close to last, Evee almost puked, "Hi im Mandy," she said standing up, "and this is me," she said as she as she showed of her body.  
  
"Okay, well, I think that's the last of them, so_" She was cut off by Mandy.  
  
"Mrs. Taki, I believe that you've forgotten Samantha, Nancy, Evee and Shannon," She said as if it was just an excuse to embarrass them.  
  
Mrs. Taki shivered, she had tried to forget about them, but Mandy obviously wasn't going to allow that, "very well, Samantha, then Nancy, Then Evee, then Shannon, you will all come up to the front of the class where I can keep I good eye on you, and one at a time, it would be suicide if I let all four of you go at the same time," said Mrs. Taki.  
  
Samantha shrugged and walked to the front of the class, she was wearing blue denim cut offs, and a dark blue tee. She black hair was pulled back into a cemi high ponytail, her eyes were a dark brown. "hio, I'm Samantha, I play electric bass guitar, and my favourite colour is blue, as you can probably guess," at this she went back to her seat, she hated being in front of people.  
  
Nancy then got up, she was wearing beige capree's with huge side pockets, and an Irish green tee that says "Young and Anger" in white print. "I'm Nancy, I play drums, I like math, and I don't care what other people think," she took her seat.  
  
Evee then came up with a smirk on her face, her black hair was down, and her eyes shone with mischief, She was wearing black trunks and a blue tee that said "UNTILIED" on the front, "hey, I'm Evee, I play electric guitar, and I think that this class is not needed for any part of our lifes," she left, as the class giggled at this.  
  
Shannon walked up to the front, her past shoulder length brown hair messy and her green eyes still looking like she was half asleep, "She looks like a Christmas stocking," Mandy whispered, just loud enough for Shannon to hear, she looked down, she was wearing green and red. She heard most of the kids giggling at this. "Right..... I'm Shannon, as most of you could guess, I like punk music and play electric guitar, and I think coments like that are completely pointless and not worth an once of time," Mandy looked like she'd been slapped, Shannon was grinning as she met she smiling friends.  
  
The morning continued with Science and Math, Samantha, Evee, Shannon, and Nancy, were once again making class more enjoyable.  
  
They were all relived when the lunch bell rang, signaling that they would have freedom for about an hour.  
  
The four girls walked out onto campus with there bagged lunches from home, going into the cafeteria was a death sentence.  
  
When they had found there usual spot they, which was a big tree that was close to the football/ soccer field, and bleachers.  
  
Shannon climbed up the tree, and sat on a soild branch, "What did you guys get for lunch?" she asked putting her back against the trunk.  
  
"Sandwich," said Evee plainly.  
  
"God knows," said Samantha pulling out something from her lunch bag and tossing it in a garbage can, they all laughed.  
  
"I don't want to know," said Nancy.  
  
"What did you get Shannon?" asked Samantha.  
  
"I made my lunch," said Shannon.  
  
"Poptarts?" asked Evee.  
  
"bamn!" Said Shannon lifting out a whole box of pop tarts, the girls laughed.  
  
Shannon tossed down the box, and said, "You can have some," the girls did, while Shannon sat in the tree eating an apple. A squirrel, just ran up the tree, "hey guys, don't you think squirrels are awesome! I mean they can be like rabid and stuff, but cute, there like the ultimate animal!" said Shannon, when suddenly something hit her in the head and she fell down to the ground.  
  
When Shannon had pried herself from the ground she picked up the culprit, it was a rock, "Some one chucked a rock at me," she said as she scanned the field, there was Mandy in the bleachers laughing and waving at her, Bitch, Shannon thought to herself.  
  
Shannon dusted herself off, to see her knees were scrapped and bleeding a bit, meh, she thought. Then she picked up a poptart bit into it and hurled at the back of Mandy's head, its hit her hair and then the filling of raspberry had striped down her hair, from the bit mark, in the pastry. This was followed by Mandy touching the back of her head and jumping up screaming, the girls laughed so hard.  
  
"Yeah, so where was I, so squirrels rock and- hey, don't stare at me like I'm insane!" said Shannon.  
  
"we're not your mind just thinks we are," said Evee as the three of them giggled.  
  
"haha, very funny," said Shannon as she sat down and started eating her apple again.  
  
SOOOOOO, captianity, we haven't met any people from Beybalde, but we will, and there will be clashes, whahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Surry, if the maniacal doesn't sound SO maniacal, but the guy died, *sigh* Reveiws pleez!  
  
And you WILL get more!!!!!!!  
  
Yeah.. I like CAPITALIZING things.. O_o  
  
Okay, REVIEW (tee hee, that word is BIGGER!!! WhahahahahahahahA! HEHE!)  
  
- 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Omg! Omg! I wrote another chappie! *celebrate* that isn't really the chapters name, I just don't have a name for it, but it would be a pretty funny name if that was its..... but it isn't O_o  
  
"Hey, looks like some newbies, over there," said Samantha pointing at 5 boys.  
  
One had short brown hair, glasses and holding a laptop close, he was short... well, no offence on his part. One had blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles, and was smiling, looking around fascinated. Another had black hair and steel gray eyes, with a baseball cap on backwards, his look on his face and a huge roar coming from his belly that could be heard in a 3 mile radius, said plan that he was hungry. Another had black spiked hair that was pulled back into some sort of rope that was covered in a fabric, he was laughing at the sound that one of the guys stomach had made. The last guy had blue hair (?!) and looked like he didn't want to be here or he just didn't care.  
  
"Should we invite them over?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Sure, maybe we can get them to join our revolution," said Shannon.  
  
"Yeah, the one against the teachers," added Evee, they giggled a bit.  
  
"So..... who's gonna call em' over?" asked Evee after awhile of silence.  
  
Everyone looked at Shannon.  
  
"Well, that's a little demanding," said Shannon as she got up.  
  
She waved at the guys, no go, they weren't even looking. So she brought out the big guns, Shannon jumped up and down and was waving her arms around, like a chicken trying to fly, the girls laughed at this. When they had finally saw she waved the guys over.  
  
"Hio governors!" Shannon said.  
  
"Hi? Um.... Are you okay? We saw you fall from that tree," asked the guy with the laptop.  
  
Shannon looked back, and saw Mandy freaking out, "I'll manage," she grinned.  
  
There was a long silence, that was driving Shannon crazy so she broke it, "Right.... I'm Shannon and this is/" She was interrupted.  
  
"Evee," said Evee (DUH).  
  
"I'm Nancy," said (guess who?) Nancy ( If you guessed Nancy your right).  
  
"And I'm Samantha, call me Sam," Said Sam.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the guys who cause a riot in homeroom, Science and math?" asked the blondie.  
  
"The very same," said Evee.  
  
"Sweet, you guys almost made Mrs. Taki crack!" exclaimed the dude with the cap.  
  
"That's everyday stuff, she cracks on a weekly basis," said Shannon.  
  
"But less when were not around," said Evee, which made the girls laugh, but the boys didn't seem to catch the punchline.  
  
"That must take a lot of guts to stand up to a teacher," said the ponytail guy.  
  
"Yeah, but we eat poptarts," said Shannon picking up one.  
  
"Ditz," said Nancy, "You can't even answer a question without talking about something else."  
  
"Your point?" said Shannon.  
  
"Argh, fine, then I'll answer this one ya' retard," said Nancy.  
  
"Slam dunk cap'en," said Shannon as she rested her back on the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Okay, so the reason we do what we do or whatever isn't because we have a handicap for a friend *Shannon looks at Nancy then shrugs it off, hey its not completely unbelievable* its more of a rebellion kind of matter," finished Nancy, mysteriously.  
  
"Word," said Shannon.  
  
The guys looked puzzled.  
  
"Seriously, I think your all a bunch of A-crad jerks, who take pride in pointless happenings that are just to drive teachers off the wall, is just sickening," said as unspoken voice, it was that blue haired dude. (Hey, all you Kai fans, its Kai! Wow!)  
  
Shannon looked up at the blue dude (that's his new nickname... shut up!) and she laughed! She actually laughed, now not a forced laugh, but a true genuine laugh!  
  
"Uh, what the heck is going on?" asked Rei ( Im to lazy to write the descriptions *sticks out toungue*)  
  
"Crap is gonna go down, something tells me she's gonna try to make sence, superstyle" said Evee.  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad, but why is she like almost glaring its like she's preparing to explode," said Rei.  
  
"Because she wants to prove a point, and it seems that the only way she knows how is in spruts," said Evee.  
  
"Sounds like a classis nutcase," said Rei.  
  
"Nah, not really She s just a kid who likes to goof off," said Evee.  
  
"Then why all the *spins finger around crazy symbol*?" asked Rei.  
  
"Dunno, some think it's cause she doesn't want preps and shat to know what makes her tick and stuff, so she'd rather just let them think she's mental," said Evee.  
  
"Great, why don't tell everyone my personal life?" said Shannon.  
  
"Focus, man, you were gonna answer the guys question," said Nancy.  
  
"Right," said Shannon, "Well, Mrs.Taki must already be suppressing emotions of such, to be able to release all of them with such little pressure. In my personal opinion, which no one really gives a crap about, its better to let go and still have a life to go back to or wait till everything you've bottle led up until you reach your bursting point which equals complete enalation of everything you've worked for, so really were just helping Mrs. Taki before she destroys herself," said Shannon, as she slumped back down and took a bit out of her poptart.  
  
"Wow, that was deep, and probably the longest time it has taken you to prove a point!" exclaimed Nancy looking up from her watch.  
  
"Bamn," said Shannon.  
  
"Did anyone catch anything you just said?" asked Sam.  
  
"Surry, I just lost it," said Shannon.  
  
"Well, if it makes any difference, it sounded like it made sence," said Evee.  
  
"Dude, that makes enough difference to blow my world," said Shannon.  
  
"omg," whispered Kenny from his laptop.  
  
"What is it chief?" asked Tyson while the others exchanged names.  
  
"Well, I had Dizzi tape what Shannon said, and analyze it, and it turns actually makes sence," said Kenny.  
  
"Dude, give me some skin brother," said Shannon to Evee putting out her hand. (it means highfive you dumbasses get you mind out of the gutters)  
  
"As long as you don't say bamn, or I'll drop kick the teeth out of your mouth," said Evee as she gave Shannon the highfive.  
  
"Fine, over here, but if you tap my shoulder one more time you are so dead," (Sorry, its an inside joke, but its really annoying) said Shannon.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well it turned out turned out that it made prefect sence," said Kenny.  
  
"Say what?!" Shannon asked, sence sure, prefect hell no!  
  
"You see/" Kenny was cut off by the computer (?!).  
  
"Okay here's the deal, what Shannon's point was and yes she did have a point, was its better to lose what you have before it's to late," said Dizzi (?).  
  
"How is that a point worth telling?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Think of it as a battle plan," said Dizzi.  
  
"Okay, now your just talking weird, battle plan?" said Evee.  
  
"Does anyone realize that the computer is talking?!" said Shannon they all just looked at her. "Okay, guess I'm the only one who thinks that's just odd," said Shannon more to herself than anything.  
  
"Oh, I get it now, what your saying is that if you have power at one moment use it before we lose it completely?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Sorta, and I dint say it Shannon did," said Dizzi the computer.  
  
"Hold up, what power?" asked Nancy.  
  
"In Beyblading," said Max.  
  
The girls looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Are you guys saying that you have never heard of beyblading? It's a world wide sport for crying out loud!" said Tyson out of pure amusement.  
  
"We didn't say anything..... did we?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Nope," said Evee.  
  
"Tyson, just because something is popular doesn't automatically mean that some countries allow it," said Dizzi simply.  
  
"Dizzi's, right, Tyson, it says here that Canada didn't allow there team to go into the championships and didn't broadcast it either," said Kenny looking at an article he had found in the web. (there in Canada just sos ya know)  
  
"Oh, so that's why they don't know what beyblades are?" asked Tyson.  
  
"You mean those little spiny top things?" asked Nancy.  
  
"But who did you know.... Kenny?! What's going on?!" asked Tyson now even more confused than normal.  
  
"Just because they didn't enter the championships doesn't mean that they don't know what beybaldes are, only here beyblading is less serious," said Kenny in a don't ya know it sort of way.  
  
"So that's why Mr.Dickenson sent us here to relax," said Rei.  
  
"Precisely," said Kenny.  
  
The girls had watched this conversation not knowing what the heck was going on?!  
  
"Uh... we'll explain later," said Max, seeing they're expressions.  
  
"Good enough for me, if you guys can get Sam, Evee and Nancy confused you guys are friends of mine," said Shannon with a smile.  
  
"Do you guys want to hang out with us after school?" asked Sam.  
  
"Yeah, considering you've seen how wacked we are." Added Evee, talking about Shannon.  
  
"Sure," Rei said with a smile.  
  
Kai, grunted, as if to say, no way!  
  
The bell rang just then, they all quickly grabbed there stuff and ran back into the school, saying they would met in the same place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (DUN!DUN!DUN!)  
  
"Hisa," said Shannon as she saluted the guys, beside her were Sam, Evee and Nancy.  
  
"So where do you guys want to go?" asked Rei.  
  
"We could go to my house," suggested Sam.  
  
"its betters than my idea, as always, lets go," said Shannon.  
  
As they lead the guys to Sam's house, when they got inside, no one was home, so they just crashed in the basement.  
  
"So what the heck is beyblading?" asked Nancy breaking the ice.  
  
"Um, its kinda hard to explain," said Kenny.  
  
"Then get explaining, we have time and that's time enough," said Shannon.  
  
So Kenny, or well, the Bladebreakers, it was a team effort excluding Kai, who was leaning against the wall, looking cool, but im not going to tell all dat, cause you SHOULD know what beyblading is. FAST FORWARD  
  
"Holy, so you have like spirit's inside those tops?" asked Evee.  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Shit," Evee whispered, under her breath still not really believeing it.  
  
"So, you guys send spirits into battle for a sport?" asked Shannon.  
  
"I guess you could say that," said Tyson, he had never heard it put in that way before.  
  
"Pansys,' Shannon whispered to herself.  
  
"What?" asked Tyson.  
  
Kai relieved his back form the wall, this was getting interesting.  
  
"Nuttin, its just, sending spirits into battle, doesn't feel right. I mean if they get hurt its because they're fighting for you, fighting for some... title," Shannon said as she looked at the floor.  
  
"Wait, can the spirits actually get hurt?" asked Evee.  
  
"Actually, no one really knows for sure....," said Kenny, a sort of guilt rising up inside him.  
  
"Well, what do the spirit things look like?" asked Nancy, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Like this," said Tyson as he pulled out Dragoon, he was expecting someone someone to shout cool or something.  
  
But all four af them just stood there not in awe in fear? Nancy was even shaking abit.  
  
"Whats wrong?" asked Rei, concerned, even Kai stood up from his 'cool corner' to see what was going on.  
  
Sam opened her mouth to replie but just shut it, none of there eyes left Dragoon. Until they all reached for an identical chain that was around their necks. On each of the four chains were bitbeasts!!!  
  
Soon all of them were stuck in amazement including Kai.  
  
OMG! That is one long chappie, so pleez R/R!!!!  
  
Hope you like it and don't kill me because it's a Cliffy!  
  
5 more reviews and ill right more!!!! PEACE!!!!!!  
  
" 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, screw the ill write more when I get five more reviews, well actually don't screw it, cause it would be hard.... yeah, well heres a an other chappie for my reviewers that COMPLETELY rock!!!!!  
  
Chapter: *counts on fingers* This many!!!! ^_^  
  
"Crap," whispered Rei.  
  
"Your telling me," said Evee.  
  
"Yeah, having spirits around our necks for all these years is kinda a pinch me mater, don't ya think?" said Sam.  
  
"Well, at least I know now, that those voices that we kept hearing that seemed like they were coming from our chests are actually, well, not just voices," said Shannon.  
  
"I guess," said Sam still in a state of awe.  
  
"The real question here it what are you gonna do about it?" said Dizzi.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about WE?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Well, we better not leave these girls with powerful spirits," said Dizzi, kinda like your mom would.  
  
"I guess your right, they could get hurt without knowing how to control one, probably," said Tyson.  
  
"Pardon me?" asked Nancy, what the hell were they talking about?!  
  
"Yeah, I say we teach them how," said Max cheerfully.  
  
"Does anyone else realize that 'they' are right here?!" said Shannon, sick of being ignored.  
  
"I say this calls for a group meeting," said Tyson, as all of the boys went into a huddleon the other side of the room.  
  
Well, they had to push Kai to get there, but you know or do you? O_o is that really the question? Or is it not? Kay, back to the story.  
  
"Its like were not even here," whispered Evee.  
  
"Who has a group meeting? I mean honestly," said Shannon, "Did we even ask for their help?"  
  
"I'm not sure but even if we didn't, we should get it, they said they were world champs right?" asked Sam.  
  
"Who knows, but standing around by a dish yelling Let it Rip! At each other, just sounds wrong," said Shannon.  
  
"Awh, I think you have just completely wrecked that moment," said Evee as she threw a pillow at Shannon.  
  
"I wonder what there talking about?" Sam wondered aloud as Shannon and Evee got into a pillow fight.  
  
And soon pillows were flying everywhere, as Sam and Nancy joined in the war.  
  
Mean while in the Huddle !@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
"So what's the plan chief?" asked Tyson.  
  
"First, to get off me feet," said Kenny.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Tyson as he lifted his foot of Kenny's.  
  
"Right... well, I say we should teach the girls, it would give us great practice and might save them from hurting themselves if they tried to harness the power on there own," said Kenny.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way... When can we start!" said Tyson happily.  
  
"Oh, can it, everyone knows the only reason you'll do something is so you can brag about it, or to show off or if food is evolved," said Rei with a smile.  
  
"Not true, well the food part is, but I am doing this for the future of beyblading," said Tyson as he puffed out his chest.  
  
"Sure," said Rei, what a bunch of bull.  
  
"So, its agreed we'll teach them, but how are we gonna manage that?" asked Max.  
  
"Well, I think it would be easier if each of you guys got one student or well, girl to teach," said Dizzi.  
  
"How are we gonna decide which girl? Flip a coin?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Ah, surry to burst your bubble, but flipping a coin wouldn't work," said Rei.  
  
"Reis right, but I have a more logical way," said Kenny flipping around his laptop so everyone could see the screen.  
  
On the screen there was a picture of all four bitbeasts, with gathered data on them beside the pic.  
  
"I was thinking we could get data on the girls bitbeasts, and match theirs with one of ours with the most similiaries, That way it would be easier to teach them,"said Kenny.  
  
"Right on Chief, now all we need is the data and some beyblades!" said Tyson getting alittle to excited.  
  
"Yeah! But lets get the data first," said Kenny.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat," said Tyson.  
  
They turned out of there huddle to see Sam laying on the floor with Evee standing up behind her, "I defy you!" she yelled.  
  
But then Shannon came in from the back with her pillow, and pushed Evee. She went down Shannon yelled, "Blashphoney!"  
  
But right after Sam kicked her down to the floor, and Shannon went toppling over Evee.  
  
"And thus I kicked your butts," said Sam as she started to get up.  
  
Then Nancy came out, running, she jumped on Sam from behind, in a piggy back position both of them came crashing down. And landed on Evee and Shannon, who were laughing.  
  
"I think you squished my bladder," Shannon squeaked form under her friends.  
  
When they had realized trhat the boys had come out of there little 'talk' they quickly untangled themselves and sat back down on a large couch.  
  
"So, what's the verdict?" asked Shannon as she straightened her hair.  
  
"Well, we have decided to teach you guys, but we need your bitbeasts to decide you will teach you," said Kenny.  
  
"Okay, I guess that makes enough sence to blow up the world," said Shannon.  
  
They all unhooked the chains from there necks and put them on the coffee table in front of them. But as each touched the wood surface they sent an invisible ripple of power through the air.  
  
Kenny picked up the spirits and carefully put them it his back pack. He glanced st his watch , "I guess we should get going," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well see you girls tomorrow at school," said Tyson.  
  
"Right on, same place at lunch!" called Sam after them as they walked out onto the street.  
  
Right after Sam had closed the door Shannon said, "great, now I have another class to take."  
  
"Meh, I think it will be pretty fun, you know, learning how to control spirits, plus being taught isn't half bad," said Nancy, alittle to calmly.  
  
Shannon looked at Nancy in disbelief, "Sure.... Whatever you say, but seriously I think your just saying that because you wouldn't mind swaping some data with Kenny, hint, hint," said Shannon.  
  
"That is so not true," said Nancy blushing.  
  
"I beg to differ," said Evee.  
  
"Yeah, youll be begging alright. Begging for mercy, when I whoop you," said Nancy.  
  
"Oh, thems fighting words," said Shannon.  
  
Sam threw a pillow at Shannon, "Oh, its on now," said Shannon as she picked up the pillow, and charged at Samantha with it,  
  
And thus another pillow fight began. But after they got tired they decided to watch a movie, 10 minutes in, a popcorn fight began.  
  
Meanwhile @ Hotel where Bladebreakers are staying!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Kenny raped furiously on the keyboard, he was sitting in an over sized chair, the others had gone to sleep.  
  
"Kenny, slowdown, you might melt to plastic," said Dizzi.  
  
"Sorry, Dizz, its just I can't seem to even get a visual of the bitbeasts let alone data," said Kenny.  
  
Dizzi yawned (can she do that?!) "Its getting late, you should probably hit the sack," she suggested.  
  
"I know, I know, its just so.... Odd, I mean our bitbeasts give out a steady flow of information, when there not in action. But, with these ones its like there a kind of fire wall around them, each one is different. Evee sends out data by the truckload, but its Extremely complex, I doubt Enstein could understand it! Sams graudually gives out information, but when its about to make sence it goes backwards, and -argh! Its So annoying!!!" Yelled Kenny in frustration.  
  
"Whoa! Kenny calm down, I know what you mean, after all I am the one whos analyzing it," said Dizzi.  
  
"Your right, its just well, you know," said Kenny losing most of his steam.  
  
"Yeah, who about you get some sleep, and I continue the search?" asked Dizzi.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to lose sleep over this," said Kenny.  
  
"Uh, you must be more tired than I thought, I don't sleep," said Dizii.  
  
"Oh, right," said Kenny as he put the laptop on a table and crawled into bed.  
  
Little did he know that Kai had awaken from the noise and had heard everything he had said. But when he heard about who there data was reading it sent a shiver up his spine, something didn't feel right.  
  
AT SCHOOL LUNCH TIME (what other time is wroth talking about? Answer me that?)  
  
Shannon sat on her usual perch, eating her poptarts, Evee was sitting on the branch across from her, she was sharing a branch with Rei.  
  
Kenny came running up, he and Nancy had just finished Pure Math 30, Max, Tyson, and Sam were sitting on the ground.  
  
"Hey guys, who was the torture?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Wha?" asked Kenny, confused.  
  
"She means math," explained Nancy.  
  
"Either one works," said Shannon.  
  
"In your mind, maybe," said Nancy.  
  
"Well, couldn't get any data from your guys bitbeasts, so we decided (Meaning him and Nancy wink wink) that you should actually use your bitbeasts, so that maybe we can get some data from it" said Kenny.  
  
"Okay...." Said Evee.  
  
"Don't worry will teach you how to first," said Rei with a smile.  
  
"Good, cause Shannon, if she didn't know who would probably put us all in a coma," said Evee.  
  
"I heard that," said Shannon.  
  
"I know you did, I wasn't whispering or anything, its no secret," said Evee.  
  
"True," said Shannon.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Kai?" asked Max.  
  
"That would be a negative," said Shannon.  
  
"Well, I say we should meet after school, so we can get that data," said Kenny.  
  
"And I say..... okay, hehe, that rhymed," said Shannon more to herself than anything.  
  
"And I say shut up," said Sam.  
  
"that's kinda physically impossible for me, so yeah," said Shannon.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@ SWITCH SCENERY, I CANT TELL WHERE.... YET!!@!@!  
  
Kai walked down a bleak street the wind passed leaving him with a chill, it was cold on that side of town. He followed the note exactly, he turned and walked down an alley, but as he turned another corner, he was ambushed.  
  
Beyblades flew everywhere, bouncing off the brick walls, Kai Launched Dranzer, the beyblades were soon but plies of rubble, Suddenly a smog came from the right, it was some kind of gas. Kai using his first instinct got out of there as fast as he could, once out to the clear he looked up and saw a flicker of a black cloak.  
  
He decided to let it go, and started to walk back the way he came.  
  
!@!@!@! SWITCH PERSON!@!@!@!@!@  
  
"Damn, the tightass, is to strong, im gonna have to take a different approach," said a deep voice, as it crouched on the roof of a building watching Kai walk down the street.  
  
The black cloak covered its face, the only thing you could see were yellow/red eyes, that could make a baby cry.  
  
DUN! DUN ! DUN! I dunno if this chappie was as long as the others, and from now on its spelt Eve, not Evee, considering your supposed to pronounce it EVE!!!!  
  
Well tootles, and Read and Review 3 more reviews and youll get another Chappie!!! YEAH! Well peace, and make sure never to eat a spoon, I did once ya, well just passing on some advice, SOOO  
  
OVER AND OUT!!! ^_^ :P XD 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I have no ideas for chappie names!!!! Give me some in reviews!!!! So here ya go chap 4, thankie pankies for ALL of my reviews, hope ya like this chappie, bamn, well here ya go peeps!:):P^_^  
  
AFTER SCHOOL (HANGOUT, SECRET)  
  
"What the heck is this place?" asked Eve as the walked into a little area with a dish, and a few benches.  
  
"An abandoned park, that let itself go, we just place a wooden bowl there," said Kenny.  
  
"Kewl," said Shannon as she looked around.  
  
"Oh, and I almost forgot, these are for you," said Kenny holding out four beyblades, and triggers, each had their bitbeasts in them.  
  
"Thank ya, but what the heck are we supposed to do with them?" asked Sam, holding the pieces.  
  
"Right, well show ya," said Tyson as he went by the dish and launched Dragoon, but when he said let it rip Shannon and the girls snickered.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you guys try?" asked Tyson, the girls were still laughing.  
  
"Right," said Shannon, they all stood around the dish.  
  
"1 2 3 LET IT RIP!" they all yelled in unison.  
  
Sam's beyblade launched perfectly, and so did Shannons and Nancy's, what surprised them all was their launches were so powerful they actually shattered the 'dish' into pieces.  
  
"Screw! How the heck do you do that?!" yelled Eve, hers just fell on the ground.  
  
"Here let me show you," said Rei, as he put his arms around Eve and grabbed the launcher, her beyblade was in it.  
  
They both blushed, "Hold it like this," said Rei correcting Eve's hand postion, "now try," he said.  
  
"Um, okay, 1 2 3 let it rip!" yelled Eve, Rei helped her pull the trigger, her beyblade flew and hit one of the trees that surrounded them, it took a huge chunk out of the wood, and almost beheaded Kenny.  
  
"Oh, screw, I'm sorry there Kenny, did I kill ya?" asked Eve.  
  
"Nope, but I got A LOT of data from that if it matters. Dizzi can you analyze it?" asked Kenny to the computer as he scratched his head checking for bumps.  
  
"Done and done," said Dizzi.  
  
Kenny looked at the screen and turned it around so everyone could see.  
  
"Match's are Max will teach Sam, because her bitbeast have both potential to be offensive and defensive while the others are basically ALL offensive," said Kenny.  
  
"We could have told you that," retorted Shannon.  
  
"He meant the bitbeasts not us," said Eve.  
  
"Eh, either way ya turn it, its still round," said Shannon.  
  
"O_o" Everyone.  
  
"Fine, try to kill my logic," said Shannon.  
  
"I think that died awhile ago,"said Sam.  
  
"Or is that what the government wants you to think?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Or maybe your just a psycho," said Eve.  
  
"Or maybe I'm the only sane person here," said Shannon.  
  
"Or you could all just shut up, and let Kenny finish," said Nancy.  
  
"Rawr, that's viscous," said Shannon.  
  
"Right, well, Rei is teaching Eve, Tyson is teaching Nancy, but I'll be there to help," said Kenny.  
  
"Why?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Because I don't trust you," said Kenny.  
  
"How come I get a babysitter?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Cause you're the most prone to goof off," said Kenny.  
  
"Uh, no, that would be me," said Shannon.  
  
"Right, glad that you can admit that," said Kenny.  
  
"That's what I'm here for," said Shannon.  
  
"And Kai will be teaching Shannon," Finished Kenny.  
  
Shannon almost choked on air, "Say wha? Now I know your talking about our bitbeasts," said Shannon.  
  
"Yeah, well, have fun," said Kenny, as he closed up his laptop.  
  
Each of the guys took there 'students' and left to find an new area to practice, which left Shannon all alone.  
  
"I guess that means a PD day for me," said Shannon.  
  
She decided not to go home, it was to early for that, no one would be home anyways, so being Shannon she does what she always does, and climbed a tree.  
  
NANCY AND KENNYS PLACE (WELL TYSONS TOO, BUT WHO CARES ABOUT HIM???!!!)  
  
Nancy launched her beyblade, they decided to practice in her backyard, she was using an over sized popcorn bowl. Her beyblade cut off a lot of branches that were on some bushes, but after 30 seconds it would just stop spinning. Little did she know that the others were having the same trouble, well aside from Shannon, who was half sleeping in a tree.  
  
"Whats wrong? You should be able to tap into your bitbeasts power?" asked Kenny.  
  
"I don't know," said Nancy picking up her beyblade.  
  
"Maybe, your just not strong enough to handle a bitbeast," said Tyson.  
  
"OR maybe I just need an opponent," said Nancy perking up.  
  
"Is that a Challenge?" asked Tyson.  
  
"You know it is, what? You think you'll lose to a girl, big boy?" asked Nancy, she was looking for a fight.  
  
"Fine, then I accept, but I won't go easy on you, just cause your new," said Tyson getting ready to launch.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Nancy with a smirk, she got into her launch position as well.  
  
"Ready? 1 2 3 LET IT RIP!" they yelled as they launched there bitbeasts.  
  
But as Nancy pulled her trigger, she felt her bitbeast, all its data flowing into her mind, name, type, attacks, everything. Nancy figured in order for her bitbeast to show itself to her they needed some one to battle.  
  
Nancy decided to us her new advantage against Tyson, she was now connected with her bitbeast, and they were gonna blow him away.  
  
The beyblades launched and went straight into head on battle, Tyson and Kenny were in shock, Nancy's beyblade was holding up against Dragoon, in fact, she was winning. When she decided to pull her beyblade away, it went rocketing away from Dragoon.  
  
"What, couldn't take the heat?" asked Tyson, amused.  
  
"No, I just decided to stir things up abit," said Nancy, her Beyblade stopped and started moving at an immense speed, infact all you could see was a blur of color, then her beyblade suddenly took an uproot, and was flying above Dragoons head, "Chasi, WIND BLADE!!!" Nancy screamed, and then a fox spirit emerged from Nancy's beyblade, (that's Chasi). Then Chasi or the fox raised its tail, and slammed it down, moving the wind in a blade form (thus the name) down to the ground, smashing Dragoon into the grass, and stopping its spin.  
  
"Wow, Tyson looks like you got some competition," said Kenny.  
  
Tyson was still in shock, "Hey, I thought you said you couldn't use your bitbeast or something?!"  
  
"I couldn't, but we bonded when I launched, I guess I needed someone to beat, and by the way her name is Chasi," said Nancy picking up her beyblade.  
  
"I want a rematch, I didn't know you could use your bitbeast, so I was unprepared," said Tyson pouting.  
  
"And you would be prepared in a competition?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Uh, no, but" Tyson was cut off by Kenny.  
  
"Oh, suck it up, you lost, and she won fair and square," said Kenny.  
  
"That might be, but I still want a rematch," said Tyson.  
  
"Maybe later, hey, I'm getting kinda hungry, do you guys want something to eat?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Food? You bet!" said Tyson.  
  
"You really shouldn't have asked Tyson if he wanted anything," said Kenny.  
  
"Why?" asked Nancy.  
  
"He'll probably eat everything in the fridge," said Kenny.  
  
"Oh," said Nancy, as they walked into her kitchen.  
  
REI AND EVE'S PLACE (OH LA LA) (lol, Eve, don't kill me)  
  
Eve and Rei had decided to practice in an abandoned Warehouse, Eve was having trouble to get her bitbeast to show its face.  
  
"Argh," she cried out in frustration.  
  
"Its okay, maybe we should take alittle break," said Rei.  
  
"Yeah, maybe your right," said Eve, sitting next to Rei on a crate.  
  
It was getting late, the street lights had come on, on the other side of the street. Eve sighed, it seemed like her bitbeast just didn't like her. Just then a noise of someone moving, or knocking down something reached Eve's and Rei's ears, Eve jumped.  
  
"What was that?" asked Eve in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know," said Rei.  
  
"Really? No assumptions? Nothing?" asked Eve.  
  
"I dunno, a cat?" said Rei.  
  
"I guess," said Eve, shrugging it off.  
  
"You know that word assume? Makes an ass out of you and me," said an unspoken voice.  
  
Eve snapped her head around to where the voice had come from, there was a cloaked figure, maybe just a little bit taller than her, or the same size as Rei, the voice was deep, probably male, but then Kenny has a higher voice than Shannon, so who really knows?  
  
"Who are you?" asked Eve.  
  
"Your worst nightmare," said the figure.  
  
"And let me see how many times has that line been used? Hm, 869545597?" said Eve.  
  
"Ah, I funny chick, how amusing," said the figure.  
  
"Duh, that's what funny means dumbass," said Eve.  
  
"Are you going to mock every word I am going to say?" asked the figure.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Eve, man, if only Shannon was here, she would be driving this person INSANE! Eve snickered to herself.  
  
"You won't be laughing for long," said the figure.  
  
"Was that a threat?" asked Eve.  
  
"Matters what you think a threat is," said the figure.  
  
Just then something broke through the window, followed by footsteps, of maybe 3 more people. A smoke came from one corner of the room. Eve, covered her mouth with her sleeve trying to block out the fumes, Rei did the same. But Eve's Tee shirt wasn't made with a thick enough fabric, allowing to much of the smoke, for her to breath.  
  
She collapsed on the spot, still half awake, she saw Rei bend down, he was going to pick her up, but he was grabbed by 3 other cloaked figures, he tried to yell but they tied something over his mouth.  
  
The figure that she had been arguing with said, "Don't even bother to get the girl, all the master wants is him, clear the gas."  
  
Eve knew she better get up, but for some reason her body wouldn't allow it until the gas had cleared, once it did she jumped up, and tried to follow.  
  
When she caught a glimpse of a black cloak turning a corner, she ran up to them, not knowing what to do, she launched her beyblade, and like Nancy she knew its secrets.  
  
Her beyblade zipped around bouncing off the side walls and cutting one guys hand that was covering Rei's mouth.  
  
"Artica, Thunder Tsunami!" Eve yelled, then a Dolphin spirit came from her bitbeast, and well, made a Tsunami out of thunder.  
  
Rei managed to get away before Eve's attack Barbaqued the bad guys (Lol). Artica returned into Eve's hand, the cloaked figures retreated into the shadows, but Eve and Rei did not presue.  
  
Eve dropped to her knees, did she just do that? And why the HELL would they want Rei? I mean he's cute, but not THAT cute, Ewh. GAYNESS!!!  
  
Rei helped Eve up, and they started to walk home.  
  
MEANWHILE AT THE PARK (SHANNON IS STILL IN THE TREE, SHE THINKS ITS SEXY LOL!!!)  
  
Shannon heard footsteps and opened her eyes, there was Kai, he didn't see Shannon sitting on her perch, "so you finally decided to show?" asked Shannon.  
  
Kai looked up and saw Shannon, he just ignored the question and continued to look around. Shannon jumped from her branch and landed on her feet, "if your looking for the others, they took there 'students' and left," she said.  
  
"And who would my 'student' be?" asked Kai, a little annoyed.  
  
"Do you see anyone else around?" asked Shannon.  
  
Kai sighed, this was just his luck, Shannon was just as bad as Tyson.  
  
Just then the cloaked guy that Kai had had a run in before, you know the dude with the red/yellow eyes, appeared, accompanied by 10 other cloaked dudes.  
  
"Hello," said the red eyed guy, person (shut up!).  
  
"So we meet again," said Kai.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot of tension in the air," said Shannon.  
  
"Shut up," said Kai, in his emotionless tone.  
  
"I see you have been becoming accustomed to hanging around with dead weights," said the red eyed dude.  
  
Shannon stared at the guy, dead weight? I'll kick your ass, dark thoughts crossed Shannon's mind.  
  
"Who are you to judge me?" asked Kai.  
  
"Lets say a homey from home," said red eyed guy.  
  
Shannon snickered, "And what pray tell is so funny?" asked Kai.  
  
"Nuttin you stiffs would understand," Shannon said.  
  
One of the 10 hooded guys raised his fist and stepped forward.  
  
"Calm down, you can have your way with her later, right now the boss is only after Kai," said the red dude, who shall now be referred to as there leader.  
  
"Right, and why would they be after Kai?" asked Shannon, but then her sick mind got the hold of her, "unless, of course, damn, rounchyness, what are you some kind of man hore?" Shannon asked Kai.  
  
Kai just looked at her like she was crazy, and of course ignored the question.  
  
"Attack," said the leader, and the 10 others of course obeyed.  
  
The 10 others were grabbing (EWH!) Kais arms (thank god) and legs (EWH), Kai couldn't repell them this time there was to many.  
  
Shannon looked at this, and when they began to walk away, she didn't know what the hell to do, so she yelled, "wait up! You cant just take him!" She ran up to them.  
  
"And why exactly cant I?" asked the leader.  
  
"Uh, how about a little wager?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Matters what it is?" asked the leader.  
  
"How about we have a little battle, I win you let Kai go, you win, you get to take Kai, thou god knows why you want him," said Shannon.  
  
"And why would I do that, when I can take you along with us so you wont tell the police?" asked the leader.  
  
"Cause, if you let one of your guys come and well you know, then Kai would be able to get free, you are just barely containing him," said Shannon trying not to laugh, god that sentence sounded SO wrong.  
  
"Right, then how shall we battle?" asked the leader/dude.  
  
"Uh, beyblade?" asked Shannon.  
  
"What?! No, as if getting saved from a hyper bitch isn't enough, you don't even know how!" yelled Kai, he was so dead, and the worst part was if she won his pride would be demolished.  
  
"Shut up ya man hore!" yelled Shannon back, "I'm not exactly all happy pappy about it either so shut up, or ill let them take ya," she threatened.  
  
"fine, id rather go with them, than have you save me," said Kai.  
  
"Right, are we gonna do this thingy or not?" asked Shannon.  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!! I was gonna tell what happened with Max and Sam but I got tired of typing!!! Well review!!! Tell me what cha think, PEACE!!!!  
  
And Alice would you mind if you were in the story???  
  
Well, PEACE!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: *scratchs head* any Suggestions? *Cricket noises* Fine then, well I wrote another chappie, soo, here it is, surry 'bout the cliffy, but I got tired of typing, it was REALLY long.  
  
Well, here ya are captains so clap your hands, shut up and READ!!!!  
  
Shannon placed her Beyblade in the Launcher, it was now or never, Please, Bitbeast, I may not now you, or you me, but could you help me?  
  
"Ready, Pansy?" asked the red/yellow eyed dude.  
  
"Lets do this, asswipe," said Shannon getting into a launch postion, the red/yellow dude smirked.  
  
"1 2 3 LET IT RIP!!!" They both yelled as the ripped there triggers out of the launchers, Shannon was flooded with information, but one thing changed.  
  
She didn't want Toren (her bitbeast) to fight for her, so they merged spirits, meaning a bit of Shannon's spirit was in Toren and vies versa, Forever. Her green eyes were now a kind of amber yellow, she now had long strong nails or claws, but what was weird was her hair shone even thou no light did, and an uncalled for wind was blowing it, to bad there wasn't any.  
  
The beyblades crashed against eachother, sparks flying, soon the red/yellow eyed dude started to get irritated, why wasn't her blade crumbling? So in his annoyance he let out his bitbeast.  
  
A black vortex came out of his blade, his invisible bitbeast, cloaked in darkness, he was expecting Shannon to at least flinch, but she just smiled, a rigged smile, that seemed manical, she did clench her fists.  
  
"Toren!" she yelled, and as she did a white wolf came out from her blade, streaks of red and blue in its fur, this was Toren.  
  
The bitbeast's raged in battle, dodging and striking until they found themselves in a more of a glare/bitch fight.(FUN!LOL!) Shannon was losing patience, "cross fire!" She yelled, and Toren did, in each of her front paws, was a blue flame with a red core, flaring out of her claws, Toren slashed them making a cross shaped burn across the red/yellowed eyed dudes bit beast.  
  
His bitbeast retreated, and he decided to too, he and his men (AH! And I was trying to keep it serious, but ROUNCHY!) Shannon's knees turned inward, and caused her to fall flat on her face, she spat out some of the gravel she had just tasted, turning over she said , "yum." (sarcasticly)  
  
Shannon got up and brushed off some of the dirt, "well that was interesting," she said picking up her blade.  
  
"You shouldn't have done anything," said Kai.  
  
"Uh-huh, and you wanted ya go with them? What girls didn't do it for ya?" Shannon said.  
  
"You are just as bad as Tyson, no worse," Kai shot back with a glare.  
  
"That isn't exactly an answer, which leaves the mind to wander," said Shannon, god this guy was as fun as cardboard! Wait, scratch that for Shannon cardboard was fun O_o.  
  
Kai didn't even answer, and stopped glaring he just turned away and started walking away, coldly.  
  
Shannon sighed, whatever was up with this guy must be given him a wedgie, ewh! Tiddy widdys! Kay, breathe focus on the issue, he is a pain in the ass! Nice issue. Shut up.  
  
So Shannon was arguing with herself inside her mind, and guess what?! She started to climb a tree!!! *GASP* Surry, that one caught me by surprise.  
  
Just then Sam and Max came running up, "guys we just got attacked! Wow, I never thought I would EVER say that," said Sam.  
  
Shannon Fell out of the tree, well, half way out, she wasn't finished climbing. "Crminy, I think I broke my brain," said Shannon standing up and rubbing her head.  
  
"Yeah, sure, but I think after all the falls you've had there isn't any brain left to broke, I mean break, argh! Some of your bad grammar has rubbed off on me!" said Sam.  
  
"Ma spoke Inglese gowd," said Shannon checking her elbow, there was a cut.  
  
"Okay, well anyways I just got attacked, some guys trying to kipnap me or something," said Max TRYING to change to subject.  
  
"Ha, some dudes in black robes tried to kidnap Kai too, oddness not to mention the fact why," she looked at Max suspisously as if to say, have you been doing anything- (you finish the sentence.  
  
"Really, and no I don't know why," said Max stepping a bit back, man her eyes are creepy.  
  
Shannon shrugged, to be or not to be? That never really is the question. Kai stopped walking and had turned around.  
  
"I wonder if anyone else got attacked," Sam wondered aloud.  
  
"Eh? Yeah, maybe it's a team effort," Shannon said leaning against A TREE! And being sickminded.  
  
"Ya think maybe we should call the others?" Sam asked, Kai and Max looked at them, what was this, a cult?!  
  
"Probably, but we're using your phone, I don't want no long distant charges," Shannon said, as she started to climb the tree again.  
  
"Guys! Somethings wrong!" Came Eves voice, and once again Shannon fell. (From the tree) (which is like her second home) (Gawd, she is a retard)  
  
"Oh vey, how many times am I gonna fall today?" Shannon said as she once again pulled herself from the ground, and glared at the TREE?!  
  
"Let me guess, you guys got attacked to?" asked Max.  
  
"Yeah," said Eve.  
  
"Same here," said Sam.  
  
Shannon snickered, yup a team effort, and once again she climbed the tree, and made it to her perch, "Hellsyeah!" Shannon yelled in triumph, which disturbed the others deep conversation and made them look at her like she was crazy, well in other words O_o, "Shuddaup, let me have my moment," Shannon said.  
  
"To bad your little moments are all inside of your head," teased Eve.  
  
"Oh, is that what you think is it?" said Shannon.  
  
"Yeah, I said it didn't I?" asked Eve.  
  
"Or is that what the government wants you to think?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Or maybe you should be in a straight jacket," said Eve.  
  
"Or maybe we could stop answering questions with questions," said Sam.  
  
"Says you, your not even in this conversation," said Shannon.  
  
"I am now," said Sam.  
  
"Dope!" said Shannon smacking herself in the head, crush you logic! Crush you!  
  
"You guys cant even talk to each other nicely when I'm not around," said Nancy waking up with Tyson and Kenny.  
  
"Meh, we don't talk 'nicely' when your are around," said Shannon.  
  
In response Nancy chucked a rock at her, knocking her out of the tree, just when she thought she was safe, *shakes head sadly*  
  
"What the Frel! How corny can this get?!" Shannon yelled, as she kicked the tree and took out a huge chunk of bark. (Yes, yes it can, this is only the beginning! Whahahaha!)  
  
"Yeah, right now, I'm just gonna ignore everything you say," said Eve.  
  
"I thought that was what you were doing," said Shannon.  
  
"I was," said Eve.  
  
"Then why'd ya tell me you were gonna start when ya already did?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Holy crap! She just made sence!" said Sam trying to act surprise, oh wait, she wasn't acting.  
  
"Yeah, we need to get you some sugar cubes, Stat!" said Nancy.  
  
"That or enough grass to fill a pony," said Shannon.  
  
The Blade Breakers continued to teach the Girls in the art of......... DUN DUN DUN, SEXY!!!!  
  
Just kidding, in the art of beyblading, seesh, well ANYWHO, All of the girls were able to merge there spirits, and got so good (ha) that they could even tie with the Blade Breakers, or perhaps in some cases win. Even Kai and Shannon were starting to get alone, so in other words no more gay jokes and bad names.  
  
So months past, and soon fall came, and they sent Mrs. Taki on relief, whahahahahha!  
  
NOVEMBER 17 th LUNCH AT SCHOOL (HEY, SHANNONS IN A TREE!!! *GASP*)  
  
Well, here's the roll call, Shannon is in her tree, as it is said so nicely in capitalized letters, and brackets. Okay, Rei and Eve are sitting on the ground, beside eachother, and Sam and Max and Nancy and Kenny are sitting by eachother too. Tyson is on one of the lower branches of the same tree, and Kai is leaning against the tree, main, I think the tree might be more of a main character then all of them, lol.  
  
"Ouch!" Shannon said as she flew from the tree, "Some one threw a rock at my head" She exclaimed, as she picked up the Culprit, a rock the size of her fist, (OUCH).  
  
"Again? I wonder why?" said Sam, and the way she said I wonder why, was kinda implying that she was a retard (Not really, she just acts it, or is she acting???)  
  
"Meh," said Shannon as she tossed the rock behind her head and sat down, she then started to drink her well, drink, but gagged on the liquid as she saw Mr.Dickenson walk up to them, but the thing was, he had driven up in a Limo!!!  
  
"Hi, Mr.Dickenson!" Said Kenny.  
  
"Hello, Kenny, and I suspect this are Nancy, Eve, Samantha and Shannon?" asked Mr.Dickenson.  
  
Shannon looked at the old man, is he physic? Or maybe he has insiders? DUN DUN DUN!!!!!  
  
"Yes, these are the girls I told you about in my emails," said Kenny.  
  
Oh, well, maybe I should take up therapy. Thought Shannon to herself, nah! I don't need no Shrinks! (HA!)  
  
"I see, well I am here on business, if you'd all follow me," said Mr. Dickenson.  
  
They all went, including the girls into the Limo.  
  
INSIDE THE LIMO  
  
"Well, anyways, I am here to inform you all, that there will be another world Championships," said Mr.Dickenson.  
  
"Alright!" said Tyson, he couldn't wait to kick some ( Y ).  
  
"Yes, but the rules have changed," said Mr.Dickenson.  
  
"Oh," Said Tyson quieting down.  
  
"Yes, The World Championships will once again be held in Russia, but all teams are off groups of 7," said Mr.D (Surry, but his last name was just to wrong)  
  
"Wha?!" Said Tyson.  
  
"They start in December, so we have to move quickly, were supposed to arrive a few days early and we have to go to the US to get your other team Mates," said Mr.D.  
  
Nancy smiled, "Right on," She said.  
  
"Eh?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Oh, right, didn't I tell you?" said Nancy.  
  
Shannon snorted, "obviously not."  
  
"Right, well all of us are a registered BBA team, so were going too," said Nancy.  
  
"O_o and maybe do ya think it would have been better if ya told us a few weeks ago!" Sam said.  
  
"Forgot," Nancy said simply.  
  
"Yeah, but who are our other 3 team mates?" asked Eve.  
  
"Steph, Alice and Clair?" suggested Shannon, they were some of there other friends that had bitbeast neck laces, but they had moved as transfer students.  
  
"Correct, for once," said Nancy.  
  
"How do we know we're good enough? I mean isn't there a trial run?" asked Sam.  
  
"Oh, yes I forgot about that, before the actual Word Championships begin there are trial battles, the winners move on to compete," said Mr.D.  
  
"Cool beans," said Shannon.  
  
"Oh, ya that reminds me, I got us I gig before we go, at a private school at a half time show only two songs," Said Nancy.  
  
"Again, would it have hurt to have told us sooner?" said Shannon.  
  
Nancy shrugged.  
  
SECRET PLACE EVIL (I WROTE EVIL CAUSE IT'S THE EVIL PLACE WHERE BAD GUYS GO THUS EVIL WHICH IS NORMALLY MIXED WITH BAD)  
  
The red/ yellow eyed dude kicked a box, they were inside an old warhouse, "I cant believe, we have tried TWO times and once again we come up empty handed," he said aggravation was in his voice.  
  
"Maybe, its because we are going at this the wrong way, Merrick," said another dark figure.  
  
"Perhaps, Erodash," said red/yellow eyed dude whos name is actually Merrick, "what do you suggest?" asked Merrick.  
  
"Those girls the BladeBreakers were hanging around with, are weaker, maybe we would be able to manipulate Kai," said Erodash, with a twisted smile on his face.  
  
"I agree, that sounds like a splendid idea ( Captain fuck a duck)," Said Merrick as we then faded from this scene.  
  
EVES HOUSE ON THE PHONE WITH SHANNON (NO, SHES NOT IN A TREE)  
  
"So Nancy, says we should try and dress casual because they all have uniforms," said Eve in to the phone.  
  
"*fart sound* that sucks," said Shannon.  
  
"I know, but we should suck it up eh?" said Eve.  
  
"I guess so, but right now I'm talking to Steph., on msn," said Shannon.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Eve asked.  
  
"Meh, I don't know, I just that I should put it in somewhere," said Shannon with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, well then while were on subject, what did she say?" asked Eve, just wondering.  
  
"Well, turns out she and the others learned how to Beyblade and use there Bitbeasts in the States," said Shannon, "I don't know why she never told us though."  
  
"Meh, shes scotish, who knows," said Eve.  
  
"Well, see ya tomorrow," said Shannon.  
  
"Yup, Saturday and I'm feeling good about it," said Eve.  
  
"You know it, meet you at the private school, I can't believe they have school on Saturdays! Poor retards!" exclaimed Shannon.  
  
"No, they don't, they're just gonna be there because it's a basketball game," said Eve.  
  
"Oh, well woopy-ti-doo, see you then," said Shannon.  
  
"Peace," said Eve as she hung up the phone.  
  
AT PRIVATE SCHOOL 10 MINUTES TO HALF TIME  
  
"Ahhh! What the heck is this?!" Shannon yelled, the other girls had grabbed her arms.  
  
"Look, your wearing jeans with holes in the knees and a red and white tee, don't you see anything wrong with that?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Uh....... The question has something to do with cheese cake?" said Shannon.  
  
"NO! I said to dress casual!" Yelled Nancy.  
  
"But you didn't give an explanation of casual, so really I did nothing wrong," said Shannon.  
  
"Well, anyways I thought you might do something like this, so I brought an extra outfit," said Nancy holding out a red and black plade mini, a white tank and some black chunky boots.  
  
"No," said Shannon.  
  
"Hey, Nancy did that same thing to me Shannon, so suck it up," said Eve.  
  
"Fine," said Shannon taking the clothes and heading into the washroom to change.  
  
"Hey, Nancy, you sure have been a little touchy lately, does it have something to do with Kenny?" pressed Eve.  
  
Nancy blushed, "No, its just this is such a big break and all."  
  
"Sure," said Eve not believeing it.  
  
BACK STAGE HIDDING  
  
Erodash looked through the curtain and saw the girls go out on stage, all wearing skirts, he didn't know but they sure looked weak.  
  
He could probably take all of them out on his own, but just in case Merrick had back up standing by, they didn't want ANY slip ups.  
  
Erodash turned his gaze away and heard them introduce themselves, they introduced their song as Prefect.  
  
"Hey, dad look at me, think back and talk to me, did I grow up according to plan?" Erodash heard a Melodic voice sing.  
  
"And do you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along," The voice continued, to the sorrow felt song.  
  
Erodash looked out the curtains once more, and what he saw blew his mind. In each of the girls was a bitbeast spirit that was inside them, ears, wings and a glowing era was around each of them, as the played there instruments.  
  
"And I now I try hard to make it – I just want to make you proud. I'm never going to be good enough for you, I cant pretend I'm alright, and you cant change me," sung the voices of the girls.  
  
Erodash was racking his mind, somehow those chick were able to put there bitbeast inside themselves? He also noticed that as they reached the harder chorus the energy from the era around the girls strengthened.  
  
"Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be prefect, now its just to late, and we cant go back, I'm sorry I cant be Prefect," they all sang, as the jumped on the power cords.  
  
Erodash grinned as thoughts that would cause agony and distruction crossed his mind, why try and get Kai on their side when they could get a whole team? That was obviously close to the Bladebreakers.  
  
"I try not to think, about the pain I fell inside, did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away, and it feels like you don't care anymore," all of them joined in, emotion in there voices.  
  
Erodash was going to stay for the songs, that was until he noticed Kai and the Bladebreakers were standing in the doors watching, Kai actually seemed impressed and was watching intently the girl that introduced herself as Shannon. Trying to cover his REAl emotions, Kai, always trying to get attached to no one. The other Bladebreakers seemed to be watching there chose of Girls, aside from Tyson who looked like he was still asleep.  
  
"Cause, we lost it all, nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I cant be Prefect, now its just to late, and we cant go back I'm sorry I cant be Prefect, but nothings gonna change the things that you said. Nothings gonna make this right again, please don't turn your back, I cant believe its so hard to talk to you, but you don't understand," said the girls, playing with all they had.  
  
Erodash headed for the back exit, if Kai or one of the Bladebreakers had saw him, his new plans would be destroyed.  
  
CHANGING VEIW NORMAL STYLE  
  
"Cause, we lost it all, nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I cant be prefect, now its just to late, and we cant go back, I'm sorry I cant be Prefect," the girls finished, and were met with applause.  
  
They started another song and when they went off stage they all stopped, well aside from Nancy who smiled at Kenny.  
  
"Uh, what the heck are you guys doing here?" asked Shannon.  
  
Kenny smiled, "Nancy invited us," he said as he joined hand with Nancy.  
  
"Right, typical, of course," said Shannon.  
  
"So, you guys were great," said Rei mostly talking about Eve.  
  
"Thanks," said Eve blushing a bit.  
  
"would you guys like to grab something to eat?" Tyson asked, he was HUNGRY.  
  
"Sure man, I'm sensing a lot of sparks and fire going on here, so lets head out," said Shannon.  
  
2 WEEKS LATER ON A PLANE  
  
Eve looked out the window, she was sitting beside Rei, they were all flying to the USA to go get there other team mates, they had gotten on the plane 1 hour ago and were still flying high, she sighed, man this trip was taking a LONG time, but she couldn't wait to see Steffi, Clair, and Alice, it had been about a year.  
  
Even Though Shannon and Steffi probably cause more damage together, when hyper then they did separated, like when they dumped paint on ALL of the staff members, that landed a month of detention, but it was during an assembly and it got the whole school laughing.  
  
Eve smiled at the memory, she made up the how to dump the paint when one of them was in the middle of a speech, Oh screw! Hopefully they are not hyper or something, they might scare the competitors, mind you that wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Just then Shannon appeared at her side, "you gotta save me, Kai is so boring, he wont talk!" exclaimed Shannon.  
  
"Suck it up, go back there," said Eve.  
  
"Okay, sorry if I interrupted your 'alone time' with Rei," said Shannon walking down the row.  
  
Eve threw her shoe at her, Shannon got it at the back of the head, picked it up and went back to her seat.  
  
But just then, the seat belt sign light up, she couldn't go back and get it, so she hgad to walk out of the plane with one shoe on.  
  
After they had got there bags, Shannon noticed a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, with two girls that had black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Shannon went up to the brown haired girl, and raised her hand in a high five position, so did the other girl.  
  
They gave eachother 2 highfives and one punch then said OUI! Not we, like in French but like 1 2 3 oui! Or something, then they hugged.  
  
"oh my gawd, sup Steffi?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Nuttin much, but I see you're the same Shannon," said Steffi with a style.  
  
Shannon started eating a poptart from her pack, "Guess so," she said.  
  
Behind Steffi was Clair and Alice, they walked out of the air port, and went to go meet the Beybladers new team mates.  
  
Surry, I was gonna write more BUT ITS SO FREAKIN LONG!!!! Well REVIEW, but READ FIRST  
  
PEACE!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Chapter Six ( I don't have any ideas for names *tear* awh, well thankies to all my reveiwers, and heres another chappie pappy for ya *gets slapped* Ouchies, well read and review *smiles*)  
  
CLAIRS POV  
  
Shannon and Steffi seemed to be catching up, laughing making up sick minded jokes, the works, I knew it wasn't a good idea to put them on the same team.  
  
"Oh my gawd! Ozuma? You guys are our teammates?!" Exclaimed as he saw Ozuma, Joseph, and Dunga standing outside of the airport.  
  
Ozuma laughed, "Yes, sadly we are one your team Tyson," he said.  
  
Shannon looked at the too, confused, "There is no god!" she shouted dramatically.  
  
"Dito," said Tyson.  
  
"That didn't make any sence worth a crap," said Eve.  
  
"Then I must be crap," said Shannon.  
  
"Oh, you just figured that out now," said Eve.  
  
Shannon kicked Eve's shine.  
  
I looked at the guy the called Ozuma, HOT! Need I say more, but I kept my mouth shut.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"Ouchness," said Eve.  
  
"Oh, sorry did that hurt?" asked Shannon, she didn't really care.  
  
"Duh! How stupid can ya get?" Eve said.  
  
"You don't even wanna know," murmured Shannon to herself.  
  
"Who are those guys?" asked Joseph.  
  
Eve, Nancy and Sam looked at him, they hated being called guys when they were girls, Shannon didn't seem to notice, she was looking at a butterfly, she has a VERY short attention spand, if you haven't already guessed.  
  
"Oh, right these are our competition," said Tyson.  
  
"I'm Nancy," said Nancy, "and this is Alice, Sam, Eve, Clair and Shannon?" said Nancy poiting to each one, but she wasn't sure Shannon was all here, she had CLIMBED A NEARBY TREE!!! OMG!  
  
"Yo," said Shannon, finding a perch.  
  
"Get down from that tree! Your poisoning it!" said Eve sarcastically.  
  
"But its so sexy," said Shannon, trying to scare the bladebreakers new teammates, you know make them think she's mental so they'll leave her alone.  
  
The other girls caught the drift, so they played along.  
  
"Shannon no humping," said Steffi, the guys looked dumbfounded or scared, and thast what they liked to see.  
  
"But its bark is SSSOOO horny," said Shannon, ripping off a piece of bark and putting it in her mouth.  
  
By this time practically everyone who could see was starring at them.  
  
"Uh, no," said Alice, alittle to weird for here.  
  
"eh? Go fuck a duck," said Shannon, "Oh wait no! I want MR. Quakers all to myself!" she must have been really high, cause she jumped off of the tree and landed, feel got back up, and tired to keep a straight face.  
  
"You okay?" asked Steffi.  
  
"Yeah, but that tree came onto to me alittle to fast, if you know what I'm saying," said Shannon.  
  
"Ewh, I wish I didn't," said Steffi.  
  
The boys disidding not to even bother asking, so they just went on ahead to the hotel, but when they were a few feet away the girls broke out laughing.  
  
"I think that was some of my best work," said Shannon satisfied.  
  
"Did you see the looks on there faces?! IT was a picture prefect Kodak moment," said Eve still laughing abit.  
  
"Yup, I wish I could have a pic of there expressions so I could keep it in my locker and laugh every time I open the it," said Sam.  
  
Alice took out a camera, "no problem, once Shannon said the tree was sexy I got out my cam," she said.  
  
"Sweet deal!" said Shannon.  
  
AT THE HOTEL (THERE IN DIFFERENT ROOMS, GEESE MAKES YA WONDER WHAT KINDA PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORY TO MAKE THEM WANNA THINK THAT) MORNING  
  
Shannon got up hazily and walked out into the kitchen, in her Pajamas ( drawstring bottoms and tee). She noticed everyone was already up, but she as usual didn't care ( and would have climbed a tree) she got down a bowl, and started checking to see what kind of cerals they had.  
  
"Hey, Shannon, are you nervous about the Championships?" asked Clair who was eating her toast at the table.  
  
"Yeah, sort of, but after ive had some jolt, I will be to hyper to remember so matters," said Shannon as she came out of the cupboard with a few different kinds of cerals (froot loops, frosted flakes, coco puffs and rasin brain)  
  
"Please don't tell me your gonna mix all those together," said Eve.  
  
"Okay, but I will, just so you wont be surprised or anything," said Shannon as she poured all of the cereals into the bowl she had gotten out.  
  
Just then the boys walked in (With there boxers on, its not like the had a mating night, did I say mating night? Shut up!).  
  
Ozuma saw Shannon pour all the different Cerals into her bowl, "right, just don't start getting all mushy because theres a picture of a Toucan on the box," he said.  
  
Shannon after hearing this decided the prank wasn't yet over, so she took the Frosted flakes box, "No, I wont, Tony is was more seducing," she said as she poured the cereal down her pants just to see his reaction.  
  
His reaction: he left, and once again the girls were left laughing.  
  
"oh my gawd, I think you have completely creeped him out," said Sam.  
  
"I'm not sure, I still wanna take sugar packets and shove em in my bra, and say its my daily dose of love," Said Shannon, trying to spoon the frosted flakes out of her pants.  
  
ON ANOTHER PLANE TO RUSSIA ( BUT THE OTHER PLANE WASN'T TO RUSSIA ITS JUST ANOTHER PLANE)  
  
Shannon once again creeped out Ozuma before they boarded, she whispered into his ear, paper turns me on, and then left, the girls thought it was FUNNY, and I do too, but they don't care what I think *tear*.  
  
Shannon sat with Kai, once again, and of course they didn't talk, well AT ALL, which drives Shannon crazy and she had had all of those Cerals plus added sugar for breakfast, SO She was REALLY hyper, and didn't want to get Kai mad, so she had her diskmen on, she would have climbed a tree if she could but you know.  
  
And well, Tyson and Steffi were talking about how food ALWAYS comes before ANY relationship. Rei and Eve were having a 'nice' little conversation, and Kenny and Nancy, well, you know. Ozuma and Clair were talking, and Ozuma kept asking if Shannon was mental, she didn't answer.  
  
When they landed Shannon had to stop to hump a tree (to freak out Ozuma), then they went to a different hotel.  
  
HOTEL 10:00  
  
"There is nothing to do!," exclaimed Tyson.  
  
"Yeah," Said Eve.  
  
"I say we go to a bar and get wasted!" said Shannon.  
  
"Uh, no," said Sam.  
  
"Evil, fine, I say we go to a Karaoke bar and get wasted enough so we can sing like drunks!" said Shannon cheering up again.  
  
"Sure," said Eve.  
  
"Really?" asked Shannon, this wasn't like Eve.  
  
"Hellsyeah! I second the notion, its past lets go get drunk and get us some bitches!" said Stephanie.  
  
"Amen to that brother!" said Shannon.  
  
So after much talking about it they ended up at a Karaoke Bar, that had a bar.  
  
BAR 25 MINUTES AFTER AIRVAL  
  
"You know something? We don't know, that the government wants us not to know, that we cant feel pain," said Shannon, really wasted.  
  
"Uh, Shannon you've only had like two drinks, how can you me so....... I dunno not sober?" asked Tyson.  
  
"When she gets REALLY hyper, she gets into the hyper government rant stage," said Stefffi.  
  
"Yup," said Shannon, who was surrounded with high teenagers.  
  
"Okay, so, we cant feel pain and the government wants us to think we can, so we feel that we cant go up against them," said Shannon.  
  
"Wow, that was deep," said one of the teenagers.  
  
"But they also sell us stuff to kill the pain, so its like, bastards," said Shannon.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Shannon, wanna sing a song?" asked Eve, TRYING to get her wawy fomr the drugies.  
  
"Sure ka lurka, bye my brotheren," said Shannnon.  
  
SOO, everyone basically got wasted, and Shannon found Rei and Eve making out in the bathroom.  
  
But when the Bladebreakers went back to the hotel they realized that the girls hadn't came home with them!!!!!  
  
Surry, about the CHEESY ending, and short chapie, this one was basically a comic relief thing, ill right more soon but REVEIWS!!!!!!!  
  
PEACE!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 7  
  
Surry bout the chappie six, that one was basically a comic relief chappie, now its time to get serious HA! Who am I kidding, well anyways...... I am sorry for the REALLY cheesy ending so I am gonnd go back to where we are all drunk, okyday? Okayday, lets get this show on the road or at least on the computer, CHARGE!!!!  
  
So as I said before ^ up there, we are all drunk, well that isn't really true cause Kai really isn't, but he has had his share of beer.  
  
Shannon stumbled out of the bar and into the girls washroom, "I gotta piss SSSOOO bad," she said as she opened a stall.  
  
But in the stall was Eve and Rei making out (DON'T KILL ME DRAGON TEARS)  
  
"I bet that tastes good," Shannon said, sarcastically as she closed the door to the stall.  
  
"I'm just gonna take a crazy guess and say that one is occupied," she said, in Answer a voice that sounded like Eve kinda made an mmm sound meaning yes or something else *hint hint*, Shannon opened the stall door beside it.  
  
In that stall was Alice and some red haired guy kissing but lets say that guy was French, "oh my gawd, that's it I'm going to the boys," said Shannon as she headed out of the girls washroom, but when she entered the boys washroom none of the lights were on.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing in this washroom?" Shannon wondered aloud, "oh, raunchy!" Shannon yelled her own sick mind getting a hold of her.  
  
But just then some ones hands clasped over her mouth, so being Shannon she kicked in the supposed crotch area, a deep voice screamed, guy Shannon thought or a really odd girl O_o. But then everything went black as she fell to the floor limp.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
The BLadebreakers walked out of the Karaoke bar.  
  
"Hey, wheres Nancy?" asked Kenny, as he walked into a poll, lol, no more silver bullet for that guy.  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, I haven't seen any of the girls," said Rei.  
  
"Shit, do you think there still in the bar?"asked Tyson.  
  
So they went back in panic to see if the girls were in the bar, and of course they weren't.  
  
MORNING SECRET LOCATION  
  
Alice woke up, she didn't want to wake up, she opened her eyes, she couldn't remember a thing, Alice closed her eyes again, and noticed that this bed was surprisingly warm. She opened her eyes again and noticed something, SHE WAS LAYING ON TOP OF THAT RED HAIRED BOY!!! "Shit," she whispered to herself, she remembered his name was Tala.  
  
And that she didn't even remember getting driven her, infact, she just remembered everything going black. She tried to pull herself from Tala but sadly his arm was holding her around her waist, man, this guy was strong.  
  
She eventually was able to roll out of bed, she was wearing her clothes, Alice pulled herself from the floor, Tala was wearing boxers (The sheets were half off) "Yes!" Alice kinda whispered well with enthusiasm, "an inch away from death and still going," she smiled, and walked out the door.  
  
But she tripped on some lump on the floor, or Shannon, who had fallen asleep in the hallway.  
  
"What the hell?! Oh, hi Shannon," said Alice.  
  
"Hey, whast up my brother from another mother?" asked Shannon, as they both stood up.  
  
"O_o, uh nothing, but I think we should find Eve, Sam, Steffi and Sam, oh and Clair," said Alice.  
  
"That works too," said Shannon, just then Eve came running from down the hall in her clothes.  
  
"Who the hell put a midget in my bed?!" She yelled, "I'm gonna kill them!"  
  
Shannon laughed, and Eve punched her, "what did I do?" she asked innocently.  
  
"There was also road kill in my bed," Eve said lifting the dead rat up by the tail.  
  
"Okay, that one was me," Shannon admitted.  
  
"You are so dead," Eve said through clenched teeth.  
  
Shannon didn't waste any time, she ran well, slide on her shoes (vans, they have no grips) as fast as she could, Eve chased after her.  
  
Shannon being a clutz/ retard having such bad luck slammed into a door that was just opened by Steffi.  
  
"Omg! I thought that only happened in cartoons!" Shannon exclaimed feeling her head, she had a bump.  
  
Eve caught up, "Duh! Gravity does exisit," said Eve.  
  
"Really? Does it now?" said Shannon in a cocky tone.  
  
In reply Eve hit her on the head, and in reply to that, Shannon kicked Eve down to the ground. As they both stood up Steffi said, "What the hell you guys have been smoking?" she asked Amused.  
  
"We weren't smokin' nuttin, but I MIGHT have had a few to many childrens Tylenol," Shannon said.  
  
"Cherry or Grape?" asked Steffi.  
  
"Blue!" Shannon said.  
  
"Sweet! Well wont you guys come in, Nancy's here too," said Steffi opening the door so the other girls could get in.  
  
"Oh la la la," Shannon said, that earned her a kick in the shines, "oh my god, what is this? Beat up Shannon day," she said as she sat on one of the beds.  
  
"No, that's every day," said Clair opening the door and stepping into the room.  
  
"Oh, thanks for the positive reinforcement," murmured Shannon under her breath.  
  
"Well, anyways," said Nancy TRYING to change the subject, "do any of you guys remember what happened last night?" she asked.  
  
"Eve locked lips with Rei," said Shannon, Eve punched her in the gut, Shannon just punched her back, and so they were having a fist fight while the others continued the conversation.  
  
"Not really, I remember everything going black, and that's about it," said Sam.  
  
"Same over here," said Steffi.  
  
"Argh! You bit me! You better not have rabies!" Yelled Eve, at Shannon.  
  
"God knows," said Shannon as the fight started up again.  
  
The other girls didn't even bother to try and break them up, they might lose a limb.  
  
Nancy pulled out her laptop, from no one really knows where, "I think we were kidnapped and Chasi thinks we were brainwashed," said Nancy.  
  
"Ha!" Shannon said, as she got punched and punched Eve, "and you thought I was the one on drugs!"  
  
Nancy threw a pillow at Shannon, "no, I am not crazy and even if I was I still would NEVER be as retarded as you are," she said.  
  
"Yup, can 't diss that logic," said Shannon, Eve had gotten out a chair and chucked it at Shannon.  
  
"How do you like them apples?" Eve yelled in Trumpih, she had crashed the chaiur over Shannons head.  
  
"Apple sauce, bitch," said Shannon as she picked up the chair and chucked it at Eve square in the face, that left Eve with a bloody lower lip.  
  
"Okay, while thouse girls doke it out, ask your bitbeasts," said Nancy.  
  
They did.  
  
"Crap! Traya, said the same thing! But she said that some evil cooperation wanted to make us a team, brainwash us into having no mercy or emotions, or on their side. Take us into the world Championships, and steal all of the bitbeasts then take over the world!" said Steffi, god, if this didn't make her sound mental she didn't now what could, especially since all of the evidence pointed to it.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Chasi said too, so I'm gonna guess its true," said Nancy.  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Sam.  
  
"I say we go along with it, well, at least until we have enough evidence to lock these creeps up!" said Steffi.  
  
"Sound like a plan," Said Shannon as she punched Eve, and got kicked on to the ground where Eve punched her, Shannon had a three scratches on one of her check from where Eve had Scratched.  
  
"What does that Dolphin have? Claws?" asked Shannon, (They scratches were actually more like HUGE red claw marks anime style, and remember they have some of there bitbeasts spirits inside them).  
  
"Who cares?" said Eve, as the battle raged on, but now they were using there bitbeasts powers.  
  
So Shannon BY ACCIDNETALLY set one of the beds on fire, Artica or Eve had to put out the flames.  
  
"Okay, but we ALL have to be emotionless and stuff so as not to give us away," said Clair.  
  
"Can you handle that handicap?" Steffi asked Shannon, who was laying on the ground.  
  
"You know it, slapstick," she said, as she set Eve's clothes on fire, and Eve soaked Shannon.  
  
"So, did you two get the plan?" asked Nancy, when they had stopped fighting.  
  
Shannon's hair was dripping and her clothes were soaked, she was SO glad she wasn't wearing a white tee shirt, the claw marks were still there. Eve on the other hand had scroch marks on her clothes, and some of her hair seemed to be burned.  
  
"Plan?" asked Eve.  
  
"Say what?!" asked Shannon.  
  
Nancy sighed, "I see you guys were to busy pounding on eachother to really listen to a plan," said Nancy.  
  
"Wait, you guys were talking?" asked Shannon, everyone fell down anime style.  
  
So they explained their plan and went alone with it.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS POSTION (EWH)  
  
"So Mr. D, did you find them yet?" asked Tyson eagerly.  
  
"Ur, uh, sort of, but you'll find out soon enough, I say you take it easy, the competition is coming up soon," said Mr.D as he shooed them out of his office.  
  
In his hands Mr. D held the application form of a new team entering the Champion ships, theyre name? The Spirit Bladers. The members? All of the girls, but except they were representing the Biovolt Coporation.  
  
FEW DAYS LATER TIRALS  
  
Tyson ran down the hall, in his excitement, and bumped into a familiar face, it was Lei.  
  
"Hello Tyson, I see you are still a idiot," he said, with amusement.  
  
"Ha! I guess so," Tyson said, his teammates catching up to him.  
  
"Hi Lei! What are you doing here?" asked Rei.  
  
"I'm in the tirals, what do you think?" said Lei.  
  
"Cool! Whos team are you paired with?" asked Max.  
  
"The all stars," said Lei.  
  
"Awesome!" said Tyson completely pumped.  
  
"Hey, did you guys hear there's a new team on the block? They are called the Spirit Bladers," said Kevin from behind Lei.  
  
"No, I didn't even know," said Tyson.  
  
"They are against a team in the tirals even as we speak, in the west wing. We were gonna go check it out, do you guys wanna come?" asked Kevin.  
  
"You bet!" said Tyson.  
  
So they ran to the west wing, but as they reached the dome the sight they saw froze the blade breakers in there tracks. There was a boy on his knees crying, holding a thing that looked like melted plastic, A girl stood on the other side of the dish, three red claw marks on her cheek, He blade was spinning blue and red sparks flying from her bitbeast, her face looked as cold as stone.  
  
She picked up her blade and turned back into the changing room, where her team was waiting for her without a word.  
  
"Uh...... and that was some cool win by the Spirit Bladers," said The jazz man his voice sounded like he was astonished, probably because he was.  
  
"Come on! We have to go after her, and see whats up!" yelled Tyson, as he ran after Shannon, she was already past the door.  
  
Rei caught him, "you cant just go barging in there you know?" he said.  
  
"Oh, whatever! Don't you see?! Something is the matter and we better find out what," said Tyson.  
  
"Cant argue with that, lets go," said Rei, the rest of their team followed.  
  
TEAM ROOM SPIRIT BLADERS  
  
Shannon opened the door, "god! I think I'm sweating buckets over here man! Being so Mean is not cool," said Shannon.  
  
"We can tell, I can smell your pits from over here," said Alice plugging her nose.  
  
Shannon took off her tee (ewh! Don't worry she has a sports bra on!) Shannon put some Dioderent on her pits.  
  
"Shannon, you really shouldn't have become your somewhat normal self, what would have happened if it wasn't us in here?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Sorry, I'll keep the tone down, sh! Some ones coming," Shannon said as she heard foot steps outside the door.  
  
Just then Tyson slammed open the door, Shannon yelped.  
  
"Shit man! This is a CHANGING ROOM!" yelled Shannon, covering her Bra.  
  
Tyson averted his eyes, but sadly all of the guys behind him didn't, "Oh, sorry, but what the heck is going on?!" he asked.  
  
"That little man, is of none of your concern," said Nancy, after a long silence, the girls actually felt like telling the truth but they knew they couldn't.  
  
"Wha?' asked Tyson, does not compute!  
  
"You heard her, next time we met we'll be enemies," said Clair narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Now, if you excuse me, I would like to change clothes you perverts," said Shannon.  
  
"Uh, sure whatever," said Tyson as he walked away closing the door behind him.  
  
What the hell just happened?!  
  
I think I might just end it there, okay? No kay? Never heard that one before............ well, next chappie they'll be bone smashing blade crashing, and I might just stop rhyming *GASP* I know I know, well, tell me what you all think?  
  
Good story line?  
  
Big sack of crap? Whatever you want, but first a note to my reviewers, YEAH!  
  
Silver Justice1: hehehe, thanks for the reveis captain! And yup, this stuff normally happens in real conversations, and yes sometimes including the brainwashing stuff!lol, but it's the Government in real life! Where did I get the ideas from? The back of my head, BAMN!  
  
Dragon Tears: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!  
  
Freya111: Thanks for the cheery review! PEACE!  
  
She Devil 2004: Are you gonna kill me too? Meh, well thanks for the reviews gal friend!  
  
Silverstargazing: your in the story, DON'T KILL ME!!!  
  
Deaths moral: Aye aye captain! THankies for the reviews!  
  
Well, THANKS A MILLION! Heres a new chappie for yeah, so REVIEW!  
  
And ya might want to read it first *SMILE* ( IM GONNA DIE!) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Crashes, Bashes and all around smashes!  
  
All stop trying to rhyme now, cause is sitting in there basement wanting to kill me right now, well my answer to those people is BRING IT ON!  
  
Well, here you go another chappie, hopped ya liked the last one PEACE and READ!!!  
  
RUSSIA WHERE THE SPIRIT BLADERS ARE ( I don't even really know!)  
  
The Spirit bladders looked at the training grounds they were given to practice on (WRONGNESS). Clair was practicing her attacks with her bitbeast, Mayu. She was against Sam, with Erol, her darkness panther bitbeast. Eve, Alice, and Nancy were sitting on a few benchs, there training area was outside. Steffi was laying on the ground looking up at the sky, and Shannon was in a tree! Leaning back on a supporting branch, the shade covered her eyes, there was a LONG eerie silence.  
  
"Do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean about not telling the Bladebreakers? Perhaps, they could help us out," Nancy said, starting to not feel 100% about the plan.  
  
"Yeah! It might seem wrong, lying and all but I mean think about if we tell the Baldebreakers there a good chance they might tell, and then this whole plan will go down the drain," said Steffi.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, but that expression on the guys faces, it looked so............ hurt," said Nancy, holding her hands nervously in her lap.  
  
There was an awkward silence, they probably thought that they betrayed them.  
  
"KABAKACHU!" Screamed Shannon, everyone fell over, anime style.  
  
"What was that for?!" Sam asked, Erol fell out of the bey dish because of that stunt.  
  
"Sorry, but it was getting to silent, and serious, and well, I just really wanted to scare you guys," confessed Shannon with a goofy smile.  
  
In response, Eve, hurled some thunder water through the palm of her hand, but not a tsunami. The water pulsed with electricity, making Shannon fall out of the tree, and the tree soon followed. The electric shock snapped the tree in half, and actually landed on top of Shannon, the girls gasped, the words oh and shit crossed their minds. Just at his very moment Tala, Eien (I can' t spell!), Erodash, Merrick and Bryan came walking across the lawn, just in time to see the fireworks.  
  
SHANNONS POV UNDENEATH THE TREE (hahahaha!)  
  
I wheezed under the brunt bark and weight, Eve is gonna die! My hair and clothes were completely soaked. I didn't want to be crushed under the weight, but I really don't like killing trees. Then I thought about all the time I had fallen out of one, its pay back time, I grinned evilly. This tree shall pay, and not in Dollars! Whahahaha! Shut up you mofo! Oh, Its on now bitch! Really, and I thought you were crazy. O_o that didn't even not make sence. Ha! You can't make an expression in your mind! O_o I think I just did.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
The tree begin to glow with a red and blue light, then the tree actually exploded and there stood Shannon as the bark fell down, cause it like cant stay in the air forever. I wish *sighs*, Shannon was breathing heavily with her fists clenched, she slowly walked towards her team mates. Shannon fell down and turned over on the slightly brunt grass, in other words it was brown, like something else.  
  
"I think I killed the tree," Shannon said.  
  
"I think you did too," said Steffi with a smile.  
  
"Or do you not think, and all of this is like inside some else mind," said Shannon.  
  
Tala and the boys stopped when the tree had exploded and began to walk over slowly.  
  
"Hello, Spirit Bladers," said Erodash.  
  
"Yo," said Shannon.  
  
"Vulcan wants to see you," said Merrick.  
  
"Okay, we shall go then," said Shannon standing up, all of the guys were looking at her funny.  
  
So the Spirit Bladers walked to where they were told Vulcan would met them.  
  
"Guys," Shannon whispered, "we have to do this, no matter what, you've seen what this people do to train, and to the failures. I'm telling you if your society worked like that I would have been dead along time ago, that or if the trees came to life with an army of super squirrel," Shannon shivered at the thought.  
  
"Riiight," said Eve.  
  
"Hey, shut up," said Shannon.  
  
"No, oh and Shannon try to be more........... cold," said Eve.  
  
"And what is cold in your books? Cause I threw my dictionary at Mrs.Taki and she took it away," said Shannon.  
  
Eve smiled, "I remember that, she had a lump on her head for 2 months! But she also took it away because you were using most of the pages to make spitballs," said Eve.  
  
"Yeah, but still what do you mean, more cold?" asked Shannon.  
  
Eve stopped talking and thought about an answer that Shannon might understand.  
  
"You know Kai, act like him," said Sam.  
  
"Right, I should have thought of that," said Shannon.  
  
"No, knowing that you only have what 5 brain cells left, we expect you not to know stuff like that," said Steffi.  
  
"I have 3! Big difference!" Said Shannon holding up 2 fingers, the girls laughed.  
  
"Sh! Theres the room where Vulcan is waiting for us," said Nancy, the girls shut up, and entered the room.  
  
It had what looked like an old desk a lap top was on the desk, as well as scattered papers and a lot of shelf's of books, around the walls. Vulcan was standing.  
  
"Hello ladies, I am here to talk to you about the world championships, as you know we MUST win at all costs," said Vulcan in a steel voice.  
  
"Agreed, failure is unacceptable," said Eve stiffly.  
  
Vulcan laughed, "completely correct as always Eve."  
  
Shannon leaned in and whispered softly into Eves ear, "Better watch out, he might rape you when you're asleep," this earned Shannon a kick in the shines.  
  
"Since, failure is not an option, you will train into having complete power over your bitbeast, and will learn a new way of beyblading which is how we say, more affective?" said Vulcan.  
  
The girls shivered that might interfere with there plans, and actually brainwash them!  
  
"Your new team outfits are lying on your beds, now go get changed and continue training the boys will show you your new training schedule," said Vulcan.  
  
The girls walked out of the room without a word.  
  
"Um, what are we gonna do? What is this new training thing changes our plan?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Then were going to have to change it, and by the way we are going to have to be 'cold' all the time from now on, I saw the screen of that lap top, there was security cameras all over this mansion," said Nancy.  
  
They walked into there rooms to try on there 'outfits' which was a mistake.  
  
The girls walked out of there rooms, being very shy of what they were wearing but as they saw what the others where they laughed.  
  
"Oh my gawd, Nancy, are you sure that's a skirt?" asked Shannon, with a big goofy smile.  
  
"Shut up," said Nancy blushing.  
  
Nancy was wearing a SHORT MINI denim skirt, with a white and silver tee shirt, with black gloves. Shannon had on a medium length black skirt with red side cargo pockets, with a red tank top with mesh black net sleeves. Eve had on a long blue skirt, frayed at the bottom, with a black tank top and navy blue long gloves with the fingers cut off. Alice had one an army green skirt and white/ army green tee shirt. Clair had a black skirt and yellow tee, and Sam had on all black, skirt and tee.  
  
"Well, its better than tights," said Shannon pulling on her outfit.  
  
"Ha, I guess," said Eve.  
  
"So, onward!" said Shannon as they rushed to there new training schedule.  
  
But it turned out that indeed the new training, did interfere with there plans in the most, but even though it took out all of there energy the Spirit bladders practiced at night, so they would be able to carry out there plan.  
  
FIRST DAY OF TOURNAMENT  
  
The Spirit bladders stood in a crowded hallway, Nancy had gone to register them and see who they were up against. Shannon was trying to keep up the act, but failed when she saw a familiar face. It was a boy, a little taller than her (HA!) with a mixture of pitch black hair, with blue streaks, Dragon and other kind of tattoos encircled his arms, he had his lip pierced, and was wearing baggy jeans and a black tee.  
  
Shannon pulled herself from the wall, and walked over to the boy, she tapped him on the back, "Dan? Dan the man?" She asked, but she knew it was her pal from school, as soon as he turned around.  
  
She hugged him quickly and gave him a high five mixed with a bamn! "Uh, who are you?" he asked confused, "and how do you know my middle name?"  
  
Shannon tilted her head, Dan had moved away 4 years ago, to go to Ireland, but she pulled her mesh sleeve to reveal a gothic kind of X shaped scar on her left arm. Then she showed him 7 piercing on her ears, four on the top part and 3 on the normal, on one ear, and on the other two in a regular spot. Then if that wasn't enough Shannon peeled down her sock to show her one tattoo on her ankle; a twisted looking heart with a vine of throns wrapped around, and blood from the cuts, with a sword stabbed into the top, leaking more blood.  
  
"Shannon?" Dan asked, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Who else, oh, didn't you know? I'm on the team known as the Spirit bladders, so are Nancy, Sam, Steffi, Eve, Clair, and Alice," said Shannon.  
  
"Wait, you guys are the Spirit Bladders? You know there had been a lot of panic, about that team, they say you guys work for Biovolt," said Dan.  
  
"We do," said Shannon.  
  
"What?! Shannon have you been sniffing to many orange markers?" Asked Dan.  
  
"Uh, no, I switched to purple, but anyways, why are you here?" asked Shannon trying to switch the subject.  
  
"I'm on a team too, but we're called the Dark Bladders," said Dan.  
  
"I guess we will be battling you then, huh?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Matters if you guys don't get knocked out first round," said Dan.  
  
"Same to you," said Shannon, just the Nancy walked up behind them with there new opponents.  
  
"Oh my god! Dan?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Who else?" said Dan with a smile.  
  
"Dr. Suess," said Shannon.  
  
Dan smacked Shannon in the back of the head, which then erupted into a fist fight, when the fight was over and they both had A LOT more bruises, Shannon said, "just like old times at recess."  
  
"Yeah, but I usually win," said Dan.  
  
"You lie, I remember quite clearly along the lines of your face in the gravel?" said Shannon.  
  
All the girls had watched once the fight had began, and Sam knew where this was going.  
  
"Uh, I remember you getting A LOT of detentions, lets leave it at that," said Sam.  
  
They both shrugged, none of them could argue with that logic.  
  
"I have to go join my team, but you guys better be careful, Biovolt is quite, how we say not so sane," said Dan as he went to go join his team.  
  
Could he have known? About Biovolts plans? The girls decided it not to be true, how could he?  
  
"So.......... Who are we up against?" asked Alice.  
  
"The All Stars and the White tigers," said Nancy, "In the South wing, at 1,"  
  
The girls hurried to there battle, which would be a doosy.  
  
TO BE COUNTINUED!  
  
I promise on my grave to add another chappie! And for all you fan girls you will see more of Dan, well read and review! PEACE! 


	9. Chapter 9

Heres chapter number nine, where its all fine! Bamn!  
  
Chapter 9: OMG! I WAS RIGHT! AND IM STILL SPARTACUS!  
  
The girls where introduced as well as the White tigers/ All Stars, and the rules where set out, only 4 would battle, but in the finals all seven would, they also said that who they were chosen to go up against was COMPLETELY random.  
  
"First competitors, Samantha from the Spirit Bladers VRS Kevin from the White tigers," said the Jazz man, as they walked up to the dish.  
  
"*cough* Midget*cough*," said Shannon, or coughed, Kevin gave her a death glare, and Shannon returned it, but her eyes were all yellow/ green from the training so that kinda creped Kevin out (as it would ANY of us).  
  
"Ready?3.........2.........1.......... LET IT RIP!" screamed the jazz man.  
  
And so they did, Sam didn't even waste time she wanted this to end now!  
  
"Go, Erol, Shadow claws!" She yelled, and as she did a black panther came out of her blade and sent out a black light that made the whole stadium go dark for a moment.  
  
When the light had come back on, Kevin's blade was but pieces of ruble, Erols attack had sliced right through the blade, stopping its spin.  
  
Sam left the dish and went back to her team with a smile, Shannon put her hand out for a high five but Sam just brushed coldly past it.  
  
"And once more I have been shunned," said Shannon.  
  
Eve whispered into Shannon's ear, "don't forget yourself, people are watching."  
  
"Slam dunk captain, right into a bowl of- pinklefuzz!" Shannon yelled out in pain as she got kicked in the shin's by Eve.  
  
"Alright, alright, ill keep it cool and under control every step of the way just like pampers," this earned Shannon another kick in the shins.  
  
"Fine, no more quoting," Said Shannon as she sat down on the bench.  
  
"Uh, a dark win for the Spirit Bladers, up next is Micheal from the Allstars and Steffi from the Spirit Bladers," Said the Jazz man.  
  
"Win one for the team! And for Timon!" Shouted Shannon as Steffi took her fighting postion.  
  
The girls looked at Shannon, "Timon? Is there something Steffi hasn't told us yet?" asked Sam.  
  
"No, that would be crazy, I'm talking about Timon from the Lion king, you know? Hacumnamatta," said Shannon, they waited awhile then kicked her in the shin's.  
  
"Oh vey, its like when soccer moms attack," Shannon muttered to herself  
  
"Ready? 1...........2............3.......... LET IT RIP!" yelled the Jazzman, as both of them did.  
  
Aand once again they did, but Steffi used a back spin and landed her blade on top of Micheals, then of course she let out her bitbeast, Luna, the ice dragon.  
  
"Ice Shard!"Yelled Steffi, Luna made all the air around the dish cooler and started to spin faster (still on top of Micheals blade). A fierce wind was met and Luna summoned ice, the temperature was dropping rapidly. Micheals blade had stopped spinning, when the storn had cleared, but the problem was it was so cold that Steffi froze her blade, so it couldn't spin, making it stop spinning as well.  
  
"Sssnap," said Shannon, oh the irony.  
  
Steffi picked up her blade-cicle, and walked off, back to her team.  
  
"Uh, that was odd and out of the ordinary, out with your own attack, well next up being Lei from the White Tigers VRS Shannon from the Spirit bladers, lets try and heat things up," said the Jazzman.  
  
Shannon got up and stretched, trying to contain her excitement, a voice inside her head (one of many) kept telling her to play it cool, and not reveal to much of her strategy.  
  
She walked up to the dish, and met the gaze of Lei, boy he does have a funny nose! She thought to herself.  
  
"Ready?1............2.........3...........LET IT RIP!" Screamed the Jazzman.  
  
And like the other times, if you've seen beyblade they did, cause you know they just HAVE to listen to the Jazzman, with his CRAZY jazz hands and special slogans. Well back to what you SHOULD be reading, Toren and Leis bitbeast were going head to head, they were using such power that the dish was falling apart. Shannon wanted to finish this off, the Allstars were up in the stands collecting Data as they battled.  
  
"Toren Ice Chain!"Yelled Shannon a chain of well, ice came and encircled Leis btibeast, making it unable to move. Then Toren used its fangs and brought the opposing spirit down and motionless.  
  
Shannon left that spotlight as soon as it was over, everyone was staring at her, *shivers* not good not good.  
  
The last battle was Eve VRS Eddie and of course she kicked his sorry ass, (I think Eddie needs an afro).  
  
The next team the girls were going up against was a mix between the Psykicks and the Majestics. But that was tomorrow and the day was still young, so they all checked out the scene in Russia. So they found themselves walking along the streets of Russia goofing off.  
  
"Shannon you might want to/" Clair said, trying to warn Shannon but it was too late, Shannon had already walked into the poll, and was laying on the ground laughing.  
  
"There goes her mind," said Eve.  
  
"And some other stuffs too," said Shannon as she got up from the ground.  
  
"Only can happen to you," said Sam.  
  
"Hey, I am all mighty, ha!" Said Shannon.  
  
"Yeah, in what way?" asked Eve.  
  
"The cool way," said Shannon.  
  
"If by cool you mean stupid your right," said Sam.  
  
"I mean Allmighty not anything like that, patah," said Shannon.  
  
"Whatever," said Nancy as she rolled her eyes.  
  
But just then all stopped, well not Shannon, the Spirit Bladers were face to face with the Bladebreakers, the stood there for a while staring at eachother, speechless. Well, speechless up till when Shannon bumped into Kai and was on the floor again, but this time she did not laugh, she just got up stiffly.  
  
"Hello," said Nancy coldly.  
  
"See you weren't wiped out first round," retorted Eve.  
  
Another silence, then out of now where Kai reached out and held Shannons wrist then said, "be careful, you don't know what your getting into."  
  
Shannon didn't know if he knew or if he......... oh! Shit! You have to stick with the freakin plan!  
  
Shannon pulled her arm out of his reach, "we know, and we are in this to win," she said.  
  
They all took that as there note to leave, but the just ran away they ran. Back to the academy, tears streaked down their faces as they entered the hallow halls.  
  
They were stopped by the Demolition Boys, "What happened to you?" asked Tala.  
  
The girls gulped, "business," said Shannon shortly as they went into there rooms to cry the rest of their tears that roll beneath a thin line of deceit and deception.  
  
WELL, interesting chappie don't you think? Well can you tell me what the Psykicks and Majestics bitbeast names are? I forgot, typical? Yup! AND I LOVE QUESTION MARKS??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????? yeah, well R AND R!!! plweaz???  
  
^_^ over and out! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Surry if its getting a little too serious, but you know how it is, so it might become a little MORE serious but it will still be good. Yeah well here you go, its much delayed new chappie, so scroll down and READ! Then review *halo appears* *halo burns* damn it!  
  
Shannon walked down the empty hallway of the abbey, her pajama bottoms swaying in the silence of the breeze. She had her arms crossed, for the Russia night was cold and her Tee shirt was not very warming. Shannon had awoken from her sleep well a nightmare, everything seemed so unreal, not that she was at a world tournament but that when she was cold and merciless though a part of her pleaded to stop another stronger, larger part of her felt the joy. But joy off people's pain was wrong! She thought to herself, but she didn't know what really to think anymore, she was the same.......... Right?  
  
Shannon had found herself outside when she had realized that she had climbed a tree, she was standing on a larger limb facing out towards the moon and the restless city below her.  
  
Kai was walking aimlessly around his hometown; they were one battle away from facing the girls. Kai stopped as he saw Shannon standing on a branch of a tree, staring out into the world, her face held no expression, just a blank cloud.  
  
Kai walked over to the tree, and waited until Shannon realized she was not alone on this hallow night.  
  
"Kai," whispered Shannon as she landed on the ground.  
  
"I.......... I just wanted to tell you, that I think you should drop out of the tournament," said Kai as he starred into her green eyes.  
  
"Uh, why?" asked Shannon.  
  
"uh, look you don't know what your getting into," said Kai, "and well, you've changed."  
  
Shannon was silent for awhile, she was wondering about that, "we know exactly what we are getting into," she retorted.  
  
"Shannon, this is not a game, this is serious stuff, you could get injured very badly, or worse," said Kai, in more of a plead.  
  
Just then Shannon stiffened, "I know this is isn't a game," and then she smiled, "and I know what your saying, but I'm here to stay," then she turned back towards the alley.  
  
A tear fell from Shannon as she looked back, "I'm so sorry," she said in a whisper as she walked away.  
  
NEXT MORNING !@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
The Spirit Bladers VRS Majestic's and Psykicks, skipped ahead to the battles.  
  
"Thank god there is a not all boy team for once," said Shannon as she looked at her competitors.  
  
"What are you talking about? It is an all guy team," asked Eve.  
  
"Then what is that person over there, with the green hair?" asked Shannon pointing to Oliver.  
  
"That is a guy," said Eve.  
  
"Are you joshing me? That's one girly guy if I ever saw one," said Shannon.  
  
"That would be Oliver," said Nancy.  
  
"Oh, Oliver is a weird boys name, if you ask me," said Shannon.  
  
"We didn't" snapped Sam.  
  
"It's a boy!" yelled Eve.  
  
"Meh, I'm not sure ill ask it," said Shannon as she got up, "Hey, Do you have boobs?!" she asked/yelled, but her other team mates pulled her out of sight before anyone could she Shannon had yelled it.  
  
"That was un called for," said Nancy.  
  
"Hey, everything Shannon does is un called for," said Eve.  
  
"That's because every time I do something I forget it, so I make up new stuff, so it like can never be called back," said Shannon.  
  
"Wow, guess that means math answers too," said Steffi.  
  
"Yup, no answer can be used twice," said Shannon with a smile.  
  
"Hey, don't forget spelling," said Eve.  
  
"Yeah, on your report I think you spelled book seven different ways," said Clair.  
  
"At least that way I at least get one right," said Shannon.  
  
"Ha, what are you talking about you spelt all Seven of them wrong," said Clair.  
  
"Meh, it was a 70/90 gamble," said Shannon.  
  
"Or 50/50," said Nancy.  
  
"Hey, no more correcting it has been said and it has been meant," said Shannon.  
  
"And it is always retarded," said Sam.  
  
"Yeah, I am what of it?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Sam said sarcastically.  
  
"First up, Nancy from the Spirit Bladers VRS Enrique from the Majestics," said another speaker, the Jazzman was speaking for another match.  
  
Nancy got up and walked up to the dish, "Lets melt some plastic," she said so she and her team could her.  
  
Enrique stood in his position, "your pretty cute, for a girl who is about to lose," he said as she got into his launching position.  
  
"Being cute is a twenty four seven job, and I don't slack off," said Nancy as she too got into her launching position.  
  
"Ready? 1............2...............3............ LET IT RIP!" Yelled the announcer.  
  
Okay, this story is taking TOO long, so to make it shorter, Spirit Bladers won, yup and Oliver got his candy assed kicked by non other than Shannon, so yeah.  
  
"Yeah! On to the championships for us," exclaimed Shannon.  
  
"It was a forced win, try harder next time," said Nancy coldly, people in the audience were looking at them.  
  
"Yes, sergeant, captain, lady sir!"said Shannon as she saluted then she went to not being herself, "use all our power in the finals, we want whoever we are up against to taster bitter defeat," Shannon tried to keep a straight face after she that, but she had to smile, whoever thought those words would come out of her mouth?  
  
"Right, BladeBreakers VRS. The Dark Bladers in the east wing, I say we check it out whoever wins we are up against for it all," said Sam.  
  
As the girls got there they were in the 4th round, the Blade breakers and Dark Bladers were tied, but some how the had one, the scores read on the a huge plazma screen, Dan VRS Kai was a tie, Ozuma VRS. Carol, Ozuma won, Joseph VRS. Electra Joseph lost, and Tyson VRS. Luna, Tyson won, it was dead even, so Dan went up against Tyson to even the score and well lost.  
  
"Go Trinit! Fangs of blood!" Yelled Dan, a bat spirit came out of his blade, it was black but when it lunged at Dragoon its fangs were silver with the dragons blood.  
  
"Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!" yelled Tyson, Dragoon did so knocking Trinit out of the ring.  
  
It was settled to girls were going up against the blade breakers, but this time they would be the ones teaching.  
  
ABBEY NEXT MORNING  
  
"I don't even think she's breathing," said Sam as she poked to STILL sleeping Shannon with a stick.  
  
"Hey, where did you get that?" asked Steffi.  
  
"In Shannon's draw I think she's obsessed with trees," said Sam.  
  
"Probably gonna try to burn down the abbey, but first a , midget bon fire," said Eve.  
  
"Hey, you guys better get going, okay? I'll stay behind and TRY to wake her up, then you guys can blade first and I'll come late," said Alice.  
  
"But what if you are the first ones blading?" asked Sam.  
  
"Uh, stall?" asked Alice.  
  
They smiled, just like the old days with Mrs. Taki.  
  
Just then Steffi came in with a bucket of water and splashed it on Shannon, she of course came awake.  
  
"Check and mate," said Steffi as Shannon was sitting on her bed soaking wet, now FULLY awake.  
  
"Pown to A4 equals, your demise," said Shannon as she pulled a water gun from her sheets, and sprayed Steffi.  
  
"Hey, this water smells funny," said Steffi.  
  
"That's because it isn't water," said Shannon.  
  
Steffi smelled her arm, "Vinegar?! Oh that's past to bolderline matey," said Steffi.  
  
"Aye aye! I Pirates life for me, but more booze," said Shannon.  
  
Just then Steffi tackled Shannon, yet another fist fight broke out.  
  
"What was with the check mate stuff?" asked Nancy.  
  
"Oh, they were trying to play chess last night, but were too hyper so they just decided to play a war game and shouting chess stuff," said Alice.  
  
"Yeah, and then they got bored and Shannon wrote stuff on her shoes," said Eve, as she watched the girls punch eachother and go though a glass window (breaking the glass) and fighting on the Balcony.  
  
"I don't see how that connects," said Nancy.  
  
"Its just like she found a pen and she was wearing shoes, so she wrote on them, oh and then she wrote stuff on yours," said Eve.  
  
Nancy looked at her shoes, it said Kenny is mine on them, "Shannon I don't care for chess but your king is getting its ass kicked!" said Nancy.  
  
"Wait I got a cool song to sing before I die," said Shannon, as she started to sing/yell, "Who is cold and mean and hot? Who is cold and mean and hot, who is some one I like a lot? Who is some one I like a lot? Must be Kai! Must be Kai! Must be Kai Hiwitari! (to the theme of must be Santa)  
  
who is Chinese with a pony tail? (repeats) Who is some one Eve wont fail? (repeats) Must be Rei! Must be Rei! Must be Rei! Rei Kon! (Eve gets pissed)  
  
Who is funny with a backwards cap? Who is Steffis real good chap? Must be Tyson! Must be Tyson! Must be Tyson, Tyson Granger!  
  
Who had freckles and is blonde? Who shares Sam's special bond? Must be Max! Must be Max! Must be Max, Max Tate!  
  
Who had glasses and a laptop? Who makes Nancy go pop pop? Must be Kenny! Must be Kenny! Must be Kenny, Kenny meh! I don't know his last name! LALALA!  
  
Who has read hair and a cool shirt? Who makes Alice REALLY flirt? Must be Tala! Must be Tala! Must be Tala, Tala GUY!  
  
Who shows his chest and has an earring? Who does Claire want nearing? Must be Ozuma! Must be Ozuma! Must be Ozuma Claires lover!  
  
When Shanon finished her song, she fell over and started laughing on the ground.  
  
"Did you just make that up on the spot?" asked Alice.  
  
"Never, underestimate the power of the T.R.H.B," said Sam.  
  
Shannon looked at Sam confused, as did the others.  
  
"The Retarded Hyper Bitch," said Sam.  
  
"Oh, that was my nick name in Grade Six, I knew it would cruse me thorugh these years, god damn," said Shannon.  
  
"Hey, Shannon, you're an idiot," said Eve.  
  
"Well that was blunt," said Shannon.  
  
"As are you, as are you," said Eve.  
  
"Okay, we have to be gone to the Stadium uh, right now! Ill stay behind with Shannon and Steffi who need to get cleaned up," said Alice, "you guys have to go!" she said.  
  
"Why do you have to stay behind with us? We are capable of ......... stuff," said Shannon.  
  
"So you don't beat on each other," said Alice.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Shannon.  
  
The other girls shrugged and left.  
  
When they got to the Stadium and saw the blade breakers all there hearts fell.  
  
Non could look at there eyes, "are you guys ready to rip? Well, I know I do, so lets get this thing spinning, first up Sam from the Spirit Bladers VRS Max, from the Blade Breakers," said the Jazzman.  
  
"How Ironic," said Sam as she went up to the dish.  
  
Max looked hurt as he got into his ready position, as did Sam.  
  
"Ready? 1...........2...........3......... LET IT RIP!" screamed to Jazzman, as he did.  
  
I am gonna stop it there, but I got an idea, what would you say to after all this is done I countinue the story but its bassed on us going on Vacation, tell me what you think? If yes, then make a new story or just add on to this one? Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVE!!!! ^_^ over and out! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Called Chapter 11, which would make sense cause it is the 11th chapter of this story, and this 11th chapter will commence in but as many seconds as it takes you to start reading the 11th chapter of this story.  
  
As Samantha launched Erol she felt her heart lurch inside her chest as she felt Erols heart do the same, sorrow corrupted both as a fragment of doubt clouded both there minds, they couldn't do this. And in that split second Max and Draciel attacked.  
  
"GO Draciel! Slammer Head! (I don't even know)" Yelled Max as Draciel knocked Erol a back.  
  
Samantha Staggered as a pulse of determination swept through her, she couldn't lose and she would not allow it! People were depending on her and she would not let them down.  
  
"Erol, Darkness Slash!" Samantha yelled, trembling as Draciel was knocked out of the bey dish, Max's face was stricken, he looked hurt as he picked out his beyblade.  
  
Samantha turned around as quickly as possible not wanting to stare at that wounded face any longer, she felt like running, but took all of her will power to walk slowly to the team bench and sit down without falling apart, the most of the Blade Breakers glared at her, others wore just a face of solemn emotion. Max sat down and looked confused, did Samantha just do that? He was still getting over the fact that she would join Biovolt, Max couldn't even look up at his team mates faces, he was so confused his on emotions couldn't sort themselves out.  
  
"Spirit Bladers1, Blade Breakers 0, Next up we have Crystal VRS. Ozuma," Said the jazzman.  
  
Crystal felt a shiver run up her spine as their names where said, she walked stiffly to the dish walking past Sam, she could see tears forming in Sam's eyes. She too, was close to the point of tears.  
  
Crystal felt like caving in, but when she saw Ozuma's face, so hard and cold, his mouth was set in an angry line. Has our time together met nothing? She asked inside the hallow halls of her mind, you betrayed me, how could I ever love a traitor, she answered herself. She winced in the pain of her own words, thinking them to be true. If this is the way my life has played out, then why not play to the last? She got ready as did Ozuma at the signal of the Jazzman.  
  
"1....2....3.....4.... LET IT RIP!!!" Shouted the Jazzman, Crystal put all her rage in the launch, she was so upset.  
  
She didn't even let the Beyblades touch the dish, pout took an air attack and knocked Flash Leopard out of the dish.  
  
Ozuma looked furious but also hurt, Crystal still in rage walked away leaving him to watch her stride in astonishment and sorrow.  
  
"Blade Breakers 0 and the Spirit Bladers are staying strong with 2, next up Eve VRS Rei," said the Jazzman.  
  
"Oh my freakin' god," said Eve as she stood up, Rei did the same.  
  
"Eve, why do you do this?" called Rei as he got into his stance.  
  
"Because of reasons that elude even you," said Eve, her face solemn even though her heart felt heavy with the weight of her lost.  
  
Rei shook his head, he couldn't believe it, but believable or not it was real, even though reality did blow.  
  
When there beyblade's collided it was as if a bit of them was torn away, Arttica and Drigger tore at eachother there attacks slow with sadness and despair. Soon both Bitbeasts were so tired they simply tipped over in an effortless battle of strength.  
  
It was a tie, as Eve and Rei left the dish down hearted, Alice and Steffi came running in to the stadium.  
  
"Where's Shannon?" asked Sam.  
  
"Oh, Borris caught her to do some more training," Just as Alice said this Jazzman spoke over the com.  
  
"Next up Shannon VRS Kai!" He shouted.  
  
"Ill go sort this out," said Steffi as she ran up to the BladeBreakers.  
  
"Shannon is not here but should be coming shortly, may we ask that one of our present team mates battle till she arrives?" asked Steffi trying not to make eye contact.  
  
"I will battle then," said Dunga standing up, Steffi nodded and left.  
  
The next battles are as follows, Nancy VRS. Dunga, Tie. Alice VRS. Joseph, Joseph Won.  
  
Steffi VRS Tyson...........  
  
Steffi got ready to launch her beyblade, but she was so nervous she launched her beyblade and missed the dish, hitting the stands!  
  
Steffi basically choked on air, but grabbed her beyblade and sat down quickly. Tyson left shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Next, Shannon VRS Kai!!!" yelled the Jazzman.  
  
Max sighed, "if she shows."  
  
Just then the doors to the stadium swung open furiously, Borris stepped out with the Demolition Boys close behind him.  
  
"What's going on?" Demanded Eve standing up.  
  
"That," Said Borris as Bryan grabbed Eve roughly on the arms, "is none of your business," his voice cool as steel.  
  
Eve struggled against Her bonds, Bryan was very strong, "What.......... The.......... Hell?!" Screamed Eve.  
  
By that time the Blade Breakers had already rushed to see what was wrong.  
  
The rest of the Spirit Bladers where also being bond by the Demolition Boys had already 'captured' the girls.  
  
"Whats going on?!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," said Borris.  
  
"Whoa! Looks like some commotion on the down low side! Sorry, to interrupt, but if the last battle doesn't happen soon, Blade Breakers win," said the Jazzman.  
  
"That's great! Were being held captive and we're gonna lose! Where is Shannon???!!!" Yelled Steffi, still on the winning vurtue.  
  
"Right here," said a cold unspoken voice.  
  
Shannon stepped from the shadows, he face was masked with dirt and what looked like soot mixed with her own blood, he eyes shone a bright green that looked warped and twisted. Her new clothes looked tattered and stained with crimson blood, she expression was emotionless, as she walked towards them in her footsteps were puddles of her own blood were left in its trace.  
  
"Wha- what happened to you?" asked Alice, still struggling against her own bonds.  
  
Shannon didn't answer, but stood perfectly still instead Borris answered, "We decided that Kai should not get off that easy, that's why now Shannon has been completely corrupted, meaning Shannon is not here, only a hollow shell full of hatred and rage, that will only be settled after your demise, Kai," said Borris, Kai shook with rage.  
  
"Borris! You Fucking/" Kai was cut off with Borris.  
  
"Better watch it, Traitor, if we chouse we could let Shannon's spirit drift completely from her body, making her a cold corpse," said Borris slyly.  
  
Kai could not believe it, "are you saying you did this to her?" he asked, still shaking with malice.  
  
Borris laughed, "You mean the blood? Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about it, lets just say the training was alittle on the tough side of things, put don't push her too far, these wounds are real and as ever fatal one wrong move and Shannon will be rotting in the ground," said Borris.  
  
Kai was at the breaking point, "Borris, you shouldn't have involved the girls, for that you will pay!" Kai went into an attack, but stopped as a Beyblade went spinning skimming his cheek as he fell back form his attack.  
  
Shannon picked up her beyblade, "I am your opponent, thus it is time to battle.......... To the death."  
  
WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
I AM SOOOO EVIL!!!! But the next chappie will be up soon! PROMISE! This one wouldn't have taken so long if my computer would stop MESSING UP!!!! *kicks computer* GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Well, REVIEW! AND PEACE!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

A LOOOOOOOOOOONG AWAITED CHAPTER 12!!!!!  
  
Kay, I am SOOOO sorry about the EXTREMELY LOOOOOOOOOONG wait, all I can really say is thank god for cap locks. naw, just joshing ya' but really my computer broke down twice in that time period so dats my reason and I'm stickin' to it!!! Anyways I once again apoloigize for the wait, and I want to tell you that this chappie is REALLY descriptive, but hold on cause with me writing it you never know what......... humorous things might happen. Well just a heads up, here ya are' NOW READ!  
  
Kai flinched, some part within himself could not bring himself to battle Shannon, "and, what if I refuse?" he asked, with a thread of hope.  
  
Boris signaled to the boys, Spencer, Ian, Erodash, Bryan, and reluctantly Tala, all drew daggers from there belts and held the icy blades at the girls necks. The Blade Breakers tensed.  
  
Kai shook his head solemnly, he should have know it wouldn't have been that easy, he would have to battle her, and win or else more blood would be shed at this stadium, "Alright, I accept your challenge," said Kai, not daring to look up at Shannon.  
  
Boris smirked, this was definitely the ultimate punishment, the warning was true, if you turned away form biovolt you would pay eventually.  
  
Kai and Shannon got into there launch positions as the shaky voice of the Jazzman shouted, "1......2........3.........Let it RIP!!!"  
  
Sparks of crimson and ice clashed in a swirl of metal and spirit, as the two beyblades raged at each other. Kais heart lurched at the wretching sound the beyblades made upon impact. Shannon was now surrounded in a pool of her own blood. She's dying, she wont be able to continue like this, Kai thought with heaving grief. His moment of pain made himself forget and fall weakened as Torren tore at Dranzers wing with flaring claws. Kai could feel the same throbbing pain deep in his chest.  
  
Kai swept back a rouge tear, "Shannon, I am sorry I am the one who must do this, but you must know........... I LOVE YOU!" shouted Kai.  
  
(WOW! Sorry, I was not expecting that, sorry for the corniness ness ness, but we can all hold that against Kai later )  
  
Tyson almost died, "are you fucking kidding me? I mean Kai and the retard? That's not what I'd have guessed," said Tyson.  
  
(Then god smites down Tyson and Steffi cries, THE END! Jk!)  
  
Rei punched Tyson.  
  
(hmph! I say the smiting is better!)  
  
Shannon's expression was of clear shock, though her eyes showed her still held mind.  
  
"Dranzer, fire arrow!" Kai screamed ripping at his throat.  
  
Dranzer tore back both his wings in one sudden movement, then with tremendous force threw both wings ahead along with a rippling arrow head of fire, aimed at Torren.  
  
In that split second Shannon's eyes seemed to weep as she called Torren back into her beyblade. Kai, seeing this opened his mouth to call off the attack. But it was to late (lol), the arrow of rushing fire had already reached Shannon's flesh.  
  
As the flames cleared you could see Shannon, panting heavily and clutching her blood stained tee shirt at her chest.  
  
Kai stiffened his fire arrows always hit his opponent at their weakest points. And the blood was leaking up to Shannon's tee shirt where her heart would be.  
  
"Shannon, stop this!" cried Kai in one final attempt.  
  
"I can't! I can't turn back now!" Shannon yelped across the dish, her voice straining to be heard. Shannon bowed her head, a single, pure, crystal droplet of water fell (tear), "I'm too far into this mess, I can't turn back now............ forgive me," Shannon almost whispered the last part to the ground.  
  
"Shannon! You can always turn back!" shouted Kai.  
  
Shannon just shook her head, "forgive me," she whispered once again.  
  
"Torren! Crimson fang!" yelled Shannon, as Torren sprang form her beyblade.  
  
Torren barred her fangs with a low growl. She was surrounded in a vibrant red glow, coated in a light blue shimmer. Shannon was also surrounded in this eerie light, more tears flowed from her eyes, the salt water streams cutting through the shafts of light, both Torren and Shannon were crying. Both of them also had a deep gash along their heart, their expressions were that of regret, as both howled with their necks raised, a piercing howl deep in their throats. When they both looked down, their eyes were both the color of blood, and they shone with such raw, untamed power/rage/sorrow.  
  
"Now!" yelled Shannon, Torren raced towards Dranzer, fangs shining, if you had the sight you could make out the light trace of Shannon's crazed features along the mighty spirits skull.  
  
When finally the moment came, Torren sunk her fangs deep within Dranzers neck. Dranzer flapped his wings furiously as the wolf's fangs dug deeper within the phoenix. Dranzer, knowing nothing else to do snapped its beak at Torrens shoulder. The two spirits stayed in that position for a time, until, Kai noticed another blue light begin to gather around Shannon, as her eyes in tensed their shade of red.  
  
Kai pulled Dranzer away form Torren, but once again time had run out for as Dranzer tried to pull away from the wolf's death grip. Then, Torren took her ice claw and slashed it across Dranzer's belly.  
  
Shannon jolted, showing her spirit returning to her body as Dranzer flew out of the dish. Shannon's blood splattered everywhere as the light finally extinguished itself. Shannon dropped to the ground, in a heap. Kai, as soon as he saw Shannon's knees begin to wobble had started to run towards her. Kai held the motionless girl in his hands, his head shaking uncontrollably as he searched, and panicked trying to find a pulse.  
  
Sam, in all the confusion was able to kick Spencer away, but as he fell to the side, the knife slide lightly across her throat. Eve followed Sam by pushing Bryan away and to the floor, Steffi, having felt Erodash's grip loosen as he thought about going to help Bryan and Spencer, she was able to run away form her captor.  
  
All the girls were able to free themselves, while the guys ganged up on Borris, leaving his underwear over his head, and being stuffed into a garbage can.  
  
The girls had some long gashes across their arms, legs, or neck like Sam, which would be in some need of some stitches or Advil.   
  
Shannon, and Alice, Sam, Steffi, Eve, Claire and Nancy were taken to the hospital in an ambulance while the Demolition boys and Boris (with garbage can still on his head, they jammed him in there really good ) were taken away in a police car.  
  
BLADE BREAKERS HOTEL ROOM  
  
Kai was laying on a bed starring up, blankly at the ceiling, white linen bandages were wrapped around his arms and chest, where Shannon's final attack had taken its toll. Rei was sitting in a chair in the corner, Tyson was pacing, Kenny was typing away, and Max was sitting in the 'Max position' (lol) rocking back and forth (ewww).  
  
"Can you believe what just happened?" asked Max, still not believing it.  
  
No one answered, they only stood/sat very still.  
  
"I mean, how they would not tell us that they were only acting to be part of Biovolt," said Max.  
  
Once again, the uncomfortable silence still stood.  
  
"Why would they do such a thing?" asked Max in a whisper.  
  
Tyson punched the wall, "what if they weren't acting? What if they actually became part of Biovolt?" asked Tyson, his rage pushing to the surface.  
  
Kai spoke up, "I find that hard to believe, sit down Tyson, before you hurt yourself," demanded Kai, in a monotone.  
  
Tyson sat down on the floor at the command, still enraged.  
  
"What do you mean Kai?" asked Rei.  
  
Kai kept silent for a long time, but spoke up once more, "the look in Shannon's eyes, in all the girls eyes, when they battled today, was not of joy or rage, but of sorrow and regret. They looked.........torn, like they weren't all there."  
  
"Yeah," said Max, "I'd say they were brain washed! But why would they want to stay with Biovolt?" asked Max (he likes questions! ).  
  
"Maybe they didn't have a choice, or maybe........... something else," said Rei.  
  
"I say we go ask Mr.D, he seems to know everything," suggested Max.  
  
The boys reluctantly went to bed.  
  
HOSPITAL 1:03  
  
Eve pulled the soft white sheets tightly around her sore body, she had scratches from Bryans knife all over her arm. She still couldn't get over what had happened, and though she was tired she still was not able to allow herself to sleep.  
  
When from the darkness of the night she heard a small click.  
  
Then a loud click.  
  
Then a small bang.  
  
Then a VERY LOUD BANG.  
  
Then 5 other VERY LOUD BANGS, and a person whisper damn it!  
  
Eve turned around in her bed, to see Shannon and Steffi sitting on the floor, Shannon was banging a game board on the floor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" asked Eve, annoyed.  
  
"Getting' into trouble," said the two in unison.  
  
"We're playing the game Trouble," said Steffi, "The clicky dice is cool!"  
  
"yeah, its cool, BUT ITS SATAN!!!!" shouted Shannon, still banging to board against the floor, "stupid dice got stuck."  
  
"Shannon you say everything is Satan," retorted Steffi.  
  
"That's because everything is Satan," said Shannon.  
  
"Then your Satan," said Steffi.  
  
"Tosha, to-freakin-sha!" said Shannon, still banging Satan, I mean the trouble board against the hard floor.  
  
Eve smacked her head, "I liked it better when you were unconscious, now keep it down, im going back to bed," said Eve as she ducked under her covers once more.  
  
Shannon smirked as she threw the board at Eve.  
  
Eve sat up slowly, "you are so dead," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Been there, don't that, next issue," said Shannon.  
  
"See your back to your normal self, hmph, damn I was starting to like the silent you," said Eve.  
  
Shannon stuck out her tongue at Eve, who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can we kill her?" Eve asked Steffi, sarcastically (we hope).  
  
Shannon clutched her chest, "ouch," she said sarcastically, "OUCH!" screamed Shannon in pain.  
  
"What'd you do?" asked Eve.  
  
Shannon took off her tee to reveal what look like linen bandages coiled around her chest, to the left side the bandages were soaked with blood, "Man, I keep forgetting about that!"  
  
"So, Kai likes ya?" asked Steffi.  
  
Shannon blushed, "ya............ but we can't go back to them, I mean they probably think we betrayed them, I couldn't bear it! I mean, well you know what I mean," said Shannon.  
  
Steffi and Eve looked down, ashamed, they knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Your right, for once, I know I can't face Rei after that," said Eve, agreeing.  
  
"I say we leave in the morning," said Steffi.  
  
"Ya, but we'll have to tell Mr.D and give him the Floppy," said Eve.  
  
"Floppy? Like a rabbit?" asked Shannon.  
  
"No, the floppy disk with the information to put Biovolt behind bars," said Eve.  
  
"Oh," said Shannon.  
  
THE NEXT DAY HOSPITAL 10:47 AM  
  
The bladebreakers walked into the room the person at the front desk had said the girls would be staying. When they entered all they saw was nicely folded up beds.  
  
"They're gone," said Max.  
  
Tyson was busy tearing at the beds huffing where are they? And they can't have! Under his breath.  
  
"There not here," said Tyson, after he had turned over the room.  
  
"No duh," said Kai.  
  
"Lets go to Mr.D," said Max.  
  
MR.D's OFFICE  
  
"Where are they?!" asked Tyson.  
  
"What do you mean Tyson?" asked Mr.D.  
  
"ARGH!" said Tyson, very annoyed.  
  
"Where have the girls gone?" asked Rei.  
  
"They left this morning, all they gave me was a floppy disk with information on EVERYTHING that goes on at Biovolt, as well as pictures and clips," said Mr.D.  
  
"So that's what they were doing, trying to gather up evidence," said Max.  
  
"Right, Max, and they have seemed to have gone through quite a bit of emotional pain to get that evidence," said Mr.D.  
  
The boys looked ashamed.  
  
"Do you know where they've gone?" asked Max, desperately.  
  
"I believe back home," said Mr.D.  
  
"Would it be okay, if we followed them Mr.D? We have to talk to them," asked Tyson.  
  
"Sure," said Mr.D.  
  
"How long ago did they leave?" asked Rei.  
  
"They dropped the floppy disk off at 2 a.m, that and a letter saying how sorry they were," said Mr.D.  
  
CALGARY, CANADA AFTER A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG FLIGHT  
  
The boys went to Shannon's house having called everyone else's and only getting a machine.  
  
When they rang the doorbell, it was a little boy who answered.  
  
"Is Shannon home?" asked Kai, gruffly.  
  
"Yeah," said the little boy, "She's really depressed though, and she has her friends over."  
  
"May we see her?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the garage band practicing, come on in, we'll go through the back door," said the little boy as he lead them to a door.  
  
The little boy opened the door slowly and quietly, you could see the backs off the girls, all were singing or slamming on their instruments.  
  
They were singing a said, heartfelt song............  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you  
  
Nanana (....)  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
Nanana (....)  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
When the song was finished, the boys strode up behind the girls. Kai went up to Shannon and kissed her heavily on the lips, a tear trickled down Shannons face. When Shannon pulled away from the kiss she said, exasperated, "cool tongue, but hot lips!" she exclaimed, Kai just smiled and began to kiss Shannon once again.  
  
Tyson pulled Steffi into a French and a tight as grip, "I am NOT food!" Steffi yelped.  
  
"I know, but you sure are tasty," said Tyson as he and Steffi continued. (LOL!!!!)  
  
Rei and Eve politely kissed, then madeout, then fell over and madeout.  
  
When Max went up to kiss Sam, Sam punched his face and said, "sorry, Max, but I want someone stronger, and well, not a woose."  
  
(sorry max fans. But beat up on Sam!!! IM INNNOCENT! I SWEAR!)  
  
And Nancy did the same to Kenny.  
  
Sorry, but Nancy and Sam wanted a character change.  
  
AND THIS IS NOT THE END!  
  
Ill add more, and I'm thinking they'll all go on vacation, what do you think? Shannon being a retard in Mexico, Rome, Paris, China, Brazil, Scotland, Hawaii????!!!!  
  
That's a lot of insults in a lot of different languages! REVIEW! AND MORE SHALL COME!  
  
SORRY FOR THE SERIOUSNESS! BUT NEXT CHAPPIE..................................  
  
ITS ALL OUT WAR!!!!! Lol REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chappie-ter 13: Chappie-tear thirteen-teen  
  
Kay kay, well I seem to like really long waits between chappies, no? Ya... but I have an excuse!!! I didn't know where they should go first for their vacation. And I was away on mine... I went to the next province big whoop. I decided FINALLY where they will go, and what they shall do... and what they shall burn down. Hehehe, ya. Well read, and sorry for the long arse wait!!!  
  
"Where are they?" asked Tyson, looking at his invisible watch.  
  
"Ya, we we're supposed to meet Mr.D 17 minutes ago," said Max, in a whiny tone.  
  
"Max, why the hell do you care? Sam broke up with you," retorted Rei.  
  
"Shuddaup," pouted Max, as he turned away from the guys.  
  
"Dude, she broke up with you because you were too weak," said Tyson, between laughs.  
  
GIRLS VEIW  
  
Shannon was walking with her back pressed to the wall, and whispering the James Bond theme song.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Eve, not that she was interested but in more of the way your mom would say it if she found you eating paint chips in the basement.  
  
"Well, I have to be sneaky don't I?" said Shannon, as she peered over a corner.  
  
"Uh, no you really don't," said Eve.  
  
But Shannon wasn't listening, she had already started rolling across the road, still singing the James bond theme song.  
  
The Steffi, Nancy, Eve and Sam walked across the road. Alice had gone to see Tala's trial, and Claire had gone off with Ozuma. When they had crossed the road, they could here the hoinks of cars.  
  
"Guys! I got my hair stuck under this guys tire could you get me a crow bar? Anything?!" said Shannon from the ground. But the girls had already started walking.  
  
Shannon yanked her hair from under the tire, and ran after the girls rubbing her head tenderly. Then as she approached them, Shannon rammed Steffi in the back, sending her flying into the old lady in front of them. And causing the old lady to fall down with Steffi ontop of her.  
  
"Rape!" yelled Shannon.  
  
Steffi quickly got up from the screaming old lady and started running after Shannon. Shannon had already started running across the street, and quickly dodged into the near by Safeway. Steffi followed her without hesitation, but as soon as she entered the store, she spotted Shannon buying pop tarts and baby powder.  
  
"You are so dead!" Steffi yelled as she ran after Shannon.  
  
Shannon sprayed baby powder at Steffi, and ran. Then jumped into a Safeway cart and took out of the door. Steffi ran after her, and saw that Shannon was standing up in the shopping cart, and riding it like a snowboard. Yelling the occasional watch it! Step off! Move aside please! And the more resent...  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU MADE ME DROP A POPTART!!!!" to a little boy who had tried to trip the cart with a stick, and instead made the pop tarts fly out of the box. Shannon chucked the box at the little boys head.  
  
Shannon was approaching the boys, Kai had turned his back on her direction. As Shannon got closer she jumped from the cart. And JUST as Kai was turning around to face all the commotion, Shannon landed on him, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"You've been glomped, biatch," said Shannon. Then she kissed him on the forehead, "it took a lot of effort to get here ya' know." Then she stood up, and as soon as she did she got trampled as Steffi jumped on her.  
  
"You are gonna die ... did you just GLOMP Kai?" asked Steffi.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing," said Tyson, as he helped Steffi from the ground.  
  
Shannon nodded, "of course, my elaborate scheme HAD to add up to something worth while."  
  
"Shannon, you are one twisted mofo," said Steffi, with a smile.  
  
"Right back at ya, baby face," said Shannon as she helped dust of some of the baby powder from Steffi's face.  
  
Just then Eve, Nancy and Sam came walking casually up.  
  
"Does anyone know about a person crashing a shopping cart into a fire hydrant?" asked Same.  
  
Shannon and Steffi just broke down laughing, "Shannon, do I need to tell you that your elaborate schemes suck?" asked Steffi.  
  
"No, the little guy I pelted with the poptart box already told me that," said Shannon.  
  
"Are we missing something....illegal here?" asked Sam, confussed.  
  
"We always are," said Eve.  
  
"God knows that stuff that goes on in they're warped little minds," added Nancy.  
  
"So.......... All this was just to glomp me?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yup, I just wanted to see if you were glompable or not," said Shannon.  
  
Tyson laughed, "so is Kai "glompable" or not?" he asked.  
  
"I would have to say........he looked so damn cute when I jumped on him," said Shannon.  
  
Kai raised his eye brow, "Hey, you're the one who said you loved me remember?" said Shannon as she nudged him with her elbow seeing his expression.  
  
"Next time I say ANYTHING along those lines, shoot me right then," retorted Kai. Shannon took out a bee bee gun from her pocket, and shoot Kai in the head.  
  
"You keep a Bee Bee gun in your pocket?" asked Sam.  
  
"My brother started it," said Shannon, "we just go around the house and shoot each other with bee bee guns........... I broke a lamp."  
  
"Guys, we're REALLY LATE now," said Max, hopping from one leg to the next, fidgeting.  
  
"Do you need to piss?" asked Steffi.  
  
Shannon pulled one of her spiked leather wrist bands off, and showed Max a drawn on watch on her wrist, "according to this, we are on time," said Shannon.  
  
"Uh, Shannon that watch says 3:15, that's the same watch you always show the last period teacher saying that we should be let out of class," said Eve.  
  
"And the teacher always figures me out........... I wonder why," said Shannon, putting back on her wrist band.  
  
"Maybe because it always says 3:15," said Sam.  
  
"Uh, what else would it say?" retorted Shannon.  
  
"How bout' OTHER TIMES?!" said Eve.  
  
"Dude, it's a drawn on watch, how the hell is it supposed to do that?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Well, Shannon's just as random as ever," said Eve.  
  
"I dunno lets see, Shannon, say something," said Sam.  
  
"Hey, little girl would you like to hear a secret? I know one, and it is very good to hear it. I know how to count all ze way up do siffty sfive," said Shannon in a weird accent.  
  
Everyone:Oo  
  
"Yup, she's back," said Sam.  
  
"Damn it," said Eve.  
  
Shannon sniffed the air, "holy hell! Something smells like uraine! I hope its not the fire hydrant," said Shannon as she looked down the street at the shopping cart rammed into the splurting hydrant.  
  
"Shannon its pronounced Ur-in, not Ur-rain," said Eve.  
  
"Ill have two chicken fajitas with jalapeño sauce," said Shannon.  
  
"Its Fa-heat-tas and Hal-i-pean-yo," said Eve.  
  
"But its not spelt that way!" said Shannon.  
  
"you don't spell it that way anyway," said Steffi.  
  
"Awww, so true, honestly who took a leak?" asked Shannon.  
  
Everyone looked at Max, who was hopping and was who the smell was coming from.  
  
"I told you we were late!!!" Explained Max.  
  
"More, like you were late in getting to a can, Big boy," said Shannon clenching her nose.  
  
"I think we need some good days mean good fragrance under wear," said Steffi.  
  
"We better get to Mr.D then," said Rei.  
  
"Ya, before the police come," said Shannon, looking back at the crowd of people that had started to gather around the 'cart accident'.  
  
"Or Maxy loses control," said Eve.  
  
"That too," said Shannon.  
  
They walked over to the BBA building.  
  
"I'm gonna take the stairs," said Shannon.  
  
"Mr.D's office is on the top floor," said Rei.  
  
"So............?"  
  
"This building has 48 floors," said Eve.  
  
Shannon nodded, "Ill run."  
  
"And I'll race her," said Steffi.  
  
"Then............... GO!" Yelled Shannon as she took off towards the stairs, and Steffi followed right after.  
  
"They have too much energy," said Sam, as she pushed the button 48.  
  
After a 10 minutes of silence a huge BANG! Was heard, and the elevator suddenly stopped, and the lights went off.  
  
Max's legs were shaking. Sam said, "whoa, stick to your own corner if ya need to do that," as she moved to the other side of the elevator.  
  
Another loud BANG!  
  
Followed by another.  
  
Movement could be heard from the roof of the elevator, then a panel on the roof started to move. A head of someone poked itself through the hole of where the panel had been.  
  
Eve instinctively punched the head, and the body that belonged to the head fell into the elevator.  
  
"What the heck was that for????!!!!" yelled the figure, it sounded like Shannon.  
  
"Shannon?" asked Eve.  
  
"Oui! (not we but like as I typed it)" said Shannon.  
  
"Oh well, I always wanted to punch you in the head," said Eve.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr," growled Shannon, standing up.  
  
"How'd you get in HERE?" asked Rei.  
  
"Hello, I fell," said Shannon.  
  
"We want the whole story Shannon," said Eve.  
  
Shannon sighed, "Well, I pushed Steffi down the stairs, and Nancy did the same to me, so we were fist fighting and pulling each other down so the other could get ahead then Nancy got smashed into the elevator button, and the door opened, and well we all kinda helped each other fall onto your elevator," said Shannon.  
  
Eve shook her head, "never mind, I did not want the full story, I should have guessed."  
  
Just then the shapes of Steffi and Nancy fell into the elevator and as they did the elevator started to work again.  
  
MR.D's OFFICE  
  
As soon as they opened the door to Mr.D's office (as seen above) Shannon ran and slide across the desk and went flying into the window. When she got up Mr.D said, "Good to have you all well."  
  
"Dude, I just went flying into a window, how well can I be?" asked Shannon.  
  
"Right you are Shannon, anyways I've called you here on different business," started Mr. D, "all of the staff here at BBA have all agreed that you all have gone through a lot of both pyhscial and emotional pain to do what you have done. So the BBA are sending you on a two months tour of the world during your Summer break, which should have already started about 2 days ago. Thus you shall be taking the 7:00 AM flight to Scotland to start your vacation. So I suggest you start packing," finished Mr.D.  
  
"Where all will we be going?" asked Eve.  
  
"Scotland for a few days, then on to Paris, Rome, Norway, China, Japan, Austrailia, then the US and Mexico," said Mr.D.  
  
"I believe when I speak for all of us here when I say SWEET DEAL!!!" said Shannon.  
  
"DUDE! WE CAN SCARE MY COUSIN SCOTT!!!" yelled Steffi with enthusiasm.  
  
"DUDE! WE CAN GO SHOPPING IN PARIS!!!!" Screeched Nancy.  
  
"WE CAN GO TO CHINA!!!!" Said Eve.  
  
"DUDE! MUNCHIES!!!" Said Shannon.  
  
SCOTLAND, SCOTTS HOUSE (I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE WHAT HAPPENED ON THE PLANE :P:P:P)  
  
"I can't believe there's a guy named SCOTT in SCOTLAND, its just crazy!" exclaimed Shannon as Steffi rang the doorbell to her cousin's house.  
  
Scott a boy that was 36 hours older that Steffi opened the door.  
  
"Yo, Scott I phoned earlier, this is Shannon, the retard, shes not allowed too touch knives, matches and shopping carts. This is Nancy, this is-" Steffi was cut off my Scott.  
  
"I know who everyone is, I was watching the world Championships on T.V, good job on that by the way Steff," said Scott. "So this is all the Spirit Bladers," said Scott as he looked at well the Spirit bladers.  
  
"Dat is correct Scotty-boy," said Shannon.  
  
"Here let me show you around," said Scott as he took his guests through the kitchen, family room, bathroom, basement and....  
  
"This is my room," said Scott reaching for the door knob.  
  
"Whoa, not even on the first date Scotty-boy," said Shannon.  
  
Scott pretended he didn't even hear that and opened the door, it looked normal with a bed, dresser...........but own the wall were posters of Evanesence with the words suck and red lines through them.  
  
Anger flashed within Shannon, "YOU DON'T like EVANESENCE????????"  
  
Hehehe, I'll end it there. REVIEW! And yes Scott really is Steffis cousin and he REALLY is a WANKER!!! :P:P:P this is may story!!!! I think I might possibly get a flame from him, cause next chappie... WE KILL HIM!!! MUHAHAHAHAHHA!!!  
  
Sorry for the randomness over and out PEACE!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: and this is a title

Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG WAIT!

I got SERIOUS writers block man! But after a very LOOOOO(look up for correct number of O's) NG TIME to cut our friends vacation a little short, put in a NEW tournament with even harder obstacles and throw in a good old fashioned game of duck duck goose FULL BODY CONTACT!

Bwhahahahaha, but first their off to France and I'm on with where I left you off!

And then Shannon took out "the bike" and ran over Scott with her ULTRA SUPER POWERS! (blossom, bubbles and buttercup! .)

Naw only joking, that's way too violent! XD

Instead she set his goth chains on fire and left him in a pit to die!

Nope, I'm joshing with you again! This time I'm gonna let all the Evanesence fans out there choose a VERY PAINFUL AND AGONIZING DEATH! It better have something to do with choking on a peanut.........ACTUALLY Scotty-boy isn't that bad even though secretly his REAL identity is.......

SUPER DUPER SLUTTLY MAN WHORE! Doing one wench at a time . I STILL have to buy him pink fishnets....ANYWAYS!

I'm planning to skip the Matrix rip off fighting scene for this chappie,

INSTEAD MATRIX RIPOFF HAGUS EATING SCENE! XD

Steffi leaned back ripping through time and space, balancing and focusing all her energy into....

GETTING MORE HAGUS THAN SCOTT!

She dove into the bowl with her fork, shoveling a big glump of hagus onto her overflowing plate.

"God Steffi, there's plenty for everyone!" Exclaimed Scott.

Steffi glared at Scott and then stabbed him through the head with a fork!

Haha, no but she tackled him and stole his hagus! Muhahaha!

Shannon bent down on her knees and poked at some spilled hagus with a fork, Eve was behind her, "Dude, I think it moved," said Shannon, as she continued to jab at the glob.

"Hey Scott! Did you kill this animal before you cooked it?" she asked.

"I think it's still alive," Said Eve under her breath.

"It's staring at me," Shannon whispered to Eve, "move very slowly so as not to aggravate it," Shannon said through closed teeth as she and Eve began to slowly edge away from the......thing.

Just then Steffi came back form outside where she was pounding on Scott, "hey, where'd the guys get too?" (Talking about Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, you know who!)

"Oh, they snuck out the back as soon as you said that there was Hagus for diner," said Eve simply.

Steffi looked annoyed, but one certain, disgusting sound broke the silence.

And that sound was the sound of a very Jell-o like matter being poked at and it expanding back into place.

Eve turned around to see Shannon was still crouching and continuing to jab at the Hagus with her fork.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL POKING AT THAT THING?!" Yelled Eve, annoyed.

"Its kinda addicting," said Shannon not taking her eyes off the Hagus that she was still poking at.

Steffi laughed, "Shannon is amused by the simplest things."

"That's because she's simple minded," retorted Eve, "but simple and annoying things have simple answers," said Eve (Shannon's still poking at the Hagus....IT REALLY IS ADDICTING!!!). Eve slapped the fork away from Shannon's hand (because the sound was really annoying).

The fork went flying away from Shannon's hand, and it landed in THE HAGUS! Where it was engulfed in the bounciness and depth of the hagus.

Shannon stared wide eyed at the Hagus, "DUDE! It ate my fork!" She yelled, glaring at the glob.

Eve and Steffi heaved a sigh, and Shannon stood up and walked stiffly into the kitchen.

"Uh, Shannon what the heck are you doing?" asked Steffi.

But it was all too late, Shannon came charging out of the kitchen holding a butter knife.

But sadly Eve tried to Clothesline her, Shannon ducked, fell over, did a face plant and then her knife landed into the Hagus and disappeared within its brown gooiness.

Shannon stood up and began to walk around the hagus looking at it with unbelivevable concentration (for Shannon anyways).

"Um, what are you doing?" asked Eve.

"Trying to find out its weaknesses," said Shannon as she examined the.....food?

"One question, why?" asked Eve, trying to figure out what scheme was forming in Shannon's head.

"Hmmmmm, okay this I've got this much so far. It likes to eat cutlery and seems to be unaffected by continuous poking," said Shannon before she drifted off into thought.

"Sooo?" asked Eve, man was this pointless.

"So that means I'm gonna have to kill it from the inside," said Shannon in a matter-oh-fact-way.

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Steffi.

Shannon smirked and pulled from the depths of one of her multiple pockets a fire cracker and her red and black flame lighter.

"Shannon, put the Fire cracker down!" yelled Eve.

Shannon shrugged lit the firecracker and dropped it into the hagus, the girls stared as it too was surrounded and taken into the brown like matter.

"Do you think we should run?" asked Steffi.

"That things gonna blow about 7 feet high in about 3 seconds," Said Shannon, FOR YE LIFE AND DON'T TURN BACK!!!!"

With that Steffi turned around and started sprinting away from the "Hagus Bomb" and quickly dove behind the kitchen table. Eve did the same only she hide behind a T.V. And Shannon having all the good hiding places taken just ran around aimlessly in a circle for a few moments before she realized that there was a couch. (Scotts Kitchen and Family room are connected in this story) She quickly tried to dive/jump behind the couch, but as she did the hagus bomb set off and Shannon was hit (multiple times) as she fell hit the side of the couch and landed in a lump on the floor as the couch tipped over onto its side from the pervious movement (in other other words Shannon going flying into the couch's side and she tipped it over and got nailed)

Just then Sam emerged from the washroom saying a quick, "hi guys-" before being splashed with hagus that at that very moment had exploded into about a million different particles that were all splattered around Scotts house.

Eve was the first to recover as she slowly moved from behind the T.V and looked around. Hagus was everywhere, Shannon was motionless and on the ground, and Sam was standing there, stunned and drenched from head to toe with Hagus.

Sam wiped her eyes off as Steffi came out from behind the Kitchen room table.

"Something tells me I missed something," said Sam looking at the "surroundings".

Steffi smiled, "yeah, this would be one of those times not to go take a leak," said Steffi.

"Yeah Sam, remember 'Thou shalt not pee unless thy bladder implodes!'" Spoke Shannon from the floor.

"What happened to 'Thou shalt not explode any innocent foods?'" asked Eve.

"That thing was not innocent! IT WAS EVIL!" Exclaimed Shannon.

"Well, it was kinda glaring at her," said Steffi.

Eve: Oo "YOUR AGREEING WITH HER???!!!!"

"No, just reasoning," corrected Steffi with a smug grin on her face.

"I am surrounded by idiots," said Eve as she smacked her forehead in defeat.

"Hey, where the hell did my fork go?!" Asked Shannon to no one in particular, and thus started the search for the not so holy but definitely practical fork. Shannon began to look aimlessly around for 'her' fork.

"Correction, I am surrounded by one idiot," said Eve.

"Technically you're not surrounded," said Sam.

Then Shannon jumped out from where ever she was looking and started jumping in a circle around Eve singing some retarded song that went something like, "Le le la la nic nic ploop, one day I got a Ho-la-hoop!" and so on and so forth.

"Now, you're surrounded," said Sam.

When Eve had had enough of this little "chant" so she tripped Shannon as she was jumping around in a circle, Shannon fell (yeah.....) and went toppling onto the ground landing on her back.

"Hey! There's my fork!" said Shannon pointing to a fork and a butter knife that were stuck in the ceiling.

At that moment the front door swung open, to reveal Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray standing in the door way with their mouths wide open, Kai was also standing there but he just looked like he always does when he's sitting down on the bench waiting to beybattle, like he's sleeping, or annoyed, or like he doesn't care.

"You know what? I don't think we even want to know," said Ray as the boys entered the kind of totally trashed room.

"BRRRINNNNG! BRRIIINNNNG!" the sudden muffled noise of a phone ringing sounded off in the near distance.

Shannon turned onto her stomach and started searching for the phone with her nose basically sniffing the carpet (Dog position kinda thing). Tyson broke out laughing, "and to think Kai, you're dating that!" he said between laughs.

Kai just glared at Tyson and said calmly, "we are not dating."

Tyson grinned, "dude, you said you loved her, I think that technically means you're dating her."

"Actually, they haven't gone out yet so Kai is right, they're not dating," said Kenny.

"BRRRING! BRRRRING!" the phone continued to ring.

"Eve! I'm hearing that ice cream truck in my head again!" said Shannon putting her hands over her ears.

Steffi just picked up the phone as Eve went over and smacked Shannon across the head.

A quiet feminine voice was on the other end of the phone it said, "Hello? Um, its Jen, Scotts girlfriend? I was wondering if I could talk to Scott?"

"Hey, you made the ringing stop," said Shannon to Eve after Eve had smacked her in the head.

Eve grinned, "but now I can hear the endless banging noises," said Shannon as she started to roll on the ground holding her head and crashing into random objects.

"Um, is everything alright over there?" asked the Jen from the telephone.

"Um, I'm not sure," said Steffi as she watched Shannon roll on the down like a crazy (haha, Shannon? Crazy? That's UN heard of! –Does shifty eyes-) person and then have Eve come after her and start to kick her.

Once Eve was satisfied with Shannon sprawled out on the floor no longer rolling around and screaming, "IT BURNS AYYEEAAA!" at the top of her lungs Shannon said, "I think you made my head bleed."

"Is Scott there?" said Jen, now completely freaked out.

"Um, kind of?" said Steffi as she twirled the cord form the phone around her finger and watched the endless battle of Eve and Shannon beating the crap out of each other.

HOW THE BATTLE STARTED-

-Shannon gave Eve noggy

-Eve ran after Shannon through room yelling stuff like, "IM GOING TO MURDER YOU WITH AN AXE!"

-Shannon tripped over the couch for the hundredth time

-Thus began the wrestling

AND BACK TO THE STORY!

"So what do you mean kind of?" asked Jen, confused.

"Um, well kind of as in I beat him over the head......with a plant pot," said Steffi.

"BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!" the sound of a hung up phone bleeped in Steffi's ear.

Steffi shrugged and hung up the phone, "who was that?" asked Shannon who had Eve in a head lock at the moment.

"Scotts girlfriend," said Steffi as she sat down on the floor to continue to watch as Eve then kicked Shannon and Shannon knocked Eve in the gut.

"BRRING! BRRRING! BRRRING!" The phone started to ring again.

Shannon ran over to the phone and started slamming it against the wall until Steffi took the phone away and Eve and Shannon began to wrestle again.

"Um....hello?!" Shouted Steffi over the racket of Shannon and Eve.....going crazy.....ish.

"Hello? Is that Steffi? Its Mr.Dickinson, I have some urgent news-" Mr. D Continued to tell Steffi his news.

After Mr.D had hung up Steffi dropped to her knees and the phone fell from her hands.

"What's wrong Steffi?" asked Sam.

HUZZA FOR CLIFFIES! READ AND REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN ABOUT A WEEK! I PROMISE! CROSS MY HEART AND STAB ME WITH A PENCIL!!!!

Over and out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Still Chapter 15

takes out pencil from chest Alright, I've been stabbed…..REPEATEDLY! glares at army of Ninjas for taking SH-WAY longer than a week.

AND for leaving you off at SUCH A HORRIBLE CLIFFY! MUAHAHAHAHHA!

So, skippin' the chit chat and getting to the storay! PEACE!

After Mr.D had hung up Steffi dropped to her knees and the phone fell from her hands.

"What's wrong Steffi?" asked Sam.

Steffi blinked a few times, and started to speak, her voice quiet, "Nancy's-" she seemed to have dropped off and her voice was so hushed no one could hear her.

"What was that girl? Nancy's fallen into a well! Go fetch her girl! Go! Go! Go!" Shannon said clapping her hands together for her little lassie rip off pep talk.

Steffi shook her head sadly, but didn't say a word.

Shannon leaned her ear over and allowed Steffi to whisper into her ear.

Then stood up and announced, "Nancy has gone off to Paris like some kind of tart and has had oral with the bisexual beyblader, Oliver."

cricket noises

"WHAT?!" yelled Eve, at the top of her lungs.

Steffi punched Shannon in the gut, "that's not what I said!" she exclaimed.

Shannon recoiled and said innocently, "oh, I thought we were playing telephone."

"WHA?!" Steffi yelled.

"Well…now we know for sure that Steffi's gotten her voice back," muttered Sam to Eve, who giggled.

"OPERATOR! OPERATOR!" screamed Shannon, clutching her head and rolling on the floor.

Steffi sighed, "what I actually said, was that Nancy went ahead to Paris, where a new tournament is going to begin!"

"Cue for dramatic gasp," said Shannon as everyone stood in shock.

"Actually, now that I think about it.....that's not that gasp worthy," said Eve.

"Who says that's the end?" said Steffi.

Then Shannon stood up and spoke, "okay, so I didn't tell you everything, Nancy and Oliver had oral twice," confessed Shannon.

"NOOOOOO! There's a new team you dimwitter," corrected Steffi, "The Candy Babes......FROM BIOVOLT!"

"OMG?! NOT THE CANDY BABES FROM CANDY LAND AND THE CANDY SING ALONG SONGS THAT GET STUCK IN YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT! THEY MIGHT BEAT US IN THE QUEST FOR THE HOLY CANDY CONE FROM CANDY LAND SUGAR PUFF PRINCESS SPARKLE FLUFF!" exclaimed Shannon.

"And I thought our team name was bad," said Eve.

"I told you it was shocking!" pointed out Steffi.

"Not as shocking as going up to hug a dog mascot and then the mascot puts his leg around you and starts to hump you!" said Shannon, "DAMN YOU FUN FAIRS! DAMN YOU ALL!"

"Yes, that would be shocking," agreed Steffi, "and slightly disturbing."

"I'm like traumatized now, I have this fear of mascots," said Shannon.

"No, the shocking thing is.....WHY THE HELL WOULD BIOVOLT HAVE A TEAM CALLED THE CANDY BABES??!!! I MEAN HONESTLY!!!"

"Maybe, Borris is trying to take over Nestle!" suggested Shannon.

"Or Hershey," said Steffi.

"NOOOOOO!!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO TAKE AWAY MY HAPPINESS! NEVER!" said Shannon as she stood up and disappeared for a moment. Then seconds later to come back with a broom, and mounted it like a horse, "now ride on Cloppy! RIDE ON INTO THE NIGHT! HEIYA!" And with that Shannon 'rode' off on her pal, Cloppy the Swiffer Wet Jet Broom thing (making her own sound effects) and galloped out of the house.

"Should someone go get her before the neighbors call the Mental Hospital?" asked Steffi.

Sam shrugged, "I would like to find out who these Candy Babes are," she said.

Eve and Steffi nodded and all stared expectantly as Kenny. Who was ahead of them and already had a web search going on his lap top.

Then the sound of honking cars echoed through the house.

Everyone ran outside to see what was wrong.

What was wrong?

-Shannon trotted across the street (without looking both ways tsk tsk)

- a car had to suddenly stop and started honking at Shannon

-Shannon yelled, "IM RIDING HERE!"

- Car threatened to move

-Shannon yelled, "CHARGE CLOPPY CHARGE!" and charged at the car which had JUST turned on the ignition and was slowly moving forward

-Shannon charging at car Car moving forward BOOM! SPLAT! JESUS?!

AND BACK TO THE STORY!

Everyone saw Shannon sprawled out on top of the car with Cloppy snapped into between her legs. And the driver in the car (a really HOT teen boy!) looking like he had just seen a crazy person with a broom between her legs crash into his car, and was now hanging out on his cars front view mirror.

The guy came running out of the car and said between laughs, "are you okay?"

Shannon looked around and sat up she looked around. And then her eyes rested on Cloppy, broken into.

"OH MY GAWD! CLOPPYS DEAD! NOW HOW AM I GOING TO GET TO PARIS?!" Yelled Shannon.

"What? Paris?" asked the guy, now really confussed.

"Yesh! I HAVE TO GET TO PARIS TO GO STOP THE EVIL CANDY BABES FROM TAKING OVER HERSHEY! AND I HAVE TO GO PISS ON THE EFFIL TOWER! REALLY BAD!" exclaimed Shannon.

Hot guy: Oo eep?

"SHANNON! GET OFF OF THE CAR! And what happened to Cloppy?" asked Steffi.

"He got tired," said Shannon sorrowfully as she hopped off the car and chucked the pieces of the broom onto the sidewalk.

"Well, come on in here! We've found something on the Candy Babes that's REALLY creepy," said Steffi.

"GOSTONBERRY! I'M A COMEIN'!" Yelled Shannon as she skipped over toward Steffi.

"Candy Babes? So she was serious?" the hot guy asked Steffi.

Steffi nodded, "Why wouldn't she be?" asked Steffi confussed.

Just then the hot guy suddenly went pale (as if realizing that it wasn't some dare or something) and quickly got into his slightly dented car and drove off.

(And then a little kid on roller blades came by and tripped over Cloppy) HAHA!

Then after everyone was inside the fermenting hagus smelling coated house Kenny showed everyone his laptop screen.

"Now that......is just sick and wrong! SICK AND WRONG I TELL YOU!" screamed Shannon dramatically as she saw the picture of the Candy Babes and their states.

HAHAHA! MORE CLIFFINESS! MORE UP SOON! REVIEW! I COMAND CHEW!

Over and out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: How come NO ONE HAS GIVEN ME CHAPTER NAME IDEAS! Like it's been about a year people, GET WITH IT!

Hey! Next chapter! Alright! HURRAY FOR WINTERBREAK! XD

Everyone was staring at Kenny's computer screen cough Dizzy cough .

And the picture of the Candy Babes, four girls with their name photo shopped in.

Alexis- a tall girl with long wavy black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, her eyes were grey, almost close to a white. Black liner was smeared along her eyes, her black baggy pants, chains and leather choker hung loosely around her frame. A pout placed upon her pale face, on her black tank top was a picture of a blue candy, below the logo it said, 'SWEET' in navy, dripping print.

Kate- a girl with chin length spiked red hair and multiply silver earrings along her ears, her eyes were a deep green, which could have been mistaken for an emotionless black at a distance. She also had black eye makeup, but she had a piercing in her lower lip (a silver hoop) and was wearing a long frayed black skirt and a black zip up hoody, with a red halter beneath.

Lauren- a girl with straight white blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, she also has black smeared makeup that ran down her face, she was wearing black Capri's and a spiked leather belt and a navy blue long sleeve tee shirt, around her neck was a heavy silver cross.

Nina- a girl purple ringlets that bounced past her shoulders that were shoved hastily into two thick braids. Her amber eyes were huge and wide surrounded in their black encasement, as well she was wearing black baggy pants and a dark green tank top, all along her arms were wristbands, or leather spiked bands.

All four of them were leaning against a gray, sullen brick wall, with dark looks cast upon their faces.

"Contradictory much?" asked Eve, still in shock.

"I think I'm going to vomit," said Steffi, holding her stomach.

"Now that's the hagus talking!" exclaimed Shannon.

Steffi looked annoyed.

"So……….who wants to go to Paris?!" yelled Shannon, trying to break the awkward silence that was in the brewing.

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Eve.

"Excellent, then were off to the airport! VROOM!" said Shannon as she ran into the screen door.

PARIS OUTSIDE OF AIRPORT

Shannon stumbled out into the heat of Paris, the smell of un bathed Europeans in the air.

"Just because you invented perfume doesn't mean you should use it instead of bathing!" yelled Shannon, clenching her nose tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Eve, unaffected.

"It's burning the inside of my nose!" claimed Shannon as she began to roll around in a ball.

"She and Torren are still one, so Shannon has very sensitive hearing and sense of smell," stated Kenny.

"Then why isn't Steffi affected?" asked Eve, looking at Steffi who was simply humming.

"Wha? Oh I shoved ripped up pieces of tissue up my nose, I can't smell a thing," said Steffi, grinning widely.

Then Shannon came up and tore Eves bag form her hands and started trifling through it, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Eve.

Then Shannon pulled out a small bottle of Plurer (like it's liquid that you can use instead of actually washing your hands, but it's like an anti bacterial)and held it in the air triumphantly. Then she turned on a French man walking by the street, Shannon began to spray the man with the Plurer as he yelled and ran away.

"HAHA! Feel the burn of clean! Feel it eat at through your soul!" Shannon yelled, and thus began Shannon's little game of spraying people on the streets with Plurer.

Until she sprayed a girl with black hair and brown eyes that was holding hands with a green haired boy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Nancy, as she reefed the bottle away from Shannon's hands.

"Just trying to do some good in the world, Ma'am," said Shannon to Nancy.

The green haired boy (Oliver) had his hands over his eyes, "I think you got my face………..I think it's on fire," he said.

Nancy went to console Oliver and was wiping away his eyes with a cloth she had pulled from her purse (silly neat freaks).

Shannon was pouting as she sat cross legged in the middle of the side walk. Then she gasped and covered her nose and mouth, and started gagging. Then after about five minutes keeled over and toppled to a side, breathing heavily.

Then a mascot of a cartoon French man (blue and white stripped tee, curly mustache, funny hat, you know) came waddling over.

"Well, hello kids! And how are you today?" asked the French Mascot guy with a goofy French accent.

"Uh…..fine?" said Tyson.

"That's super! But what's wrong over here?" he asked as he bent down and peered at Shannon.

Shannon opened her eyes, to slits and said through clenched teeth, "go…..to…..hell."

The Mascot chuckled, "hee hee, well now Mr. Grumpygills I think you need a hug!" he said reaching out.

Just then Shannon was on her feet and backing away, "touch me, and I will bit your freakin' ear off!" she yelled.

But the man just came closer and pulled her into a big bear hug, Shannon went stiff as a board, her hair standing on end.

When the mascot released Shannon he asked, "now don't you feel better?"

Shannon's left eye was twitching like mad for a few moments, and then….the screaming. She opened her mouth as wide as physically possible and screamed, and screamd and screamed.

And as she screamed she was rolling on the ground, and wiping her arms on people, saying she was infected and jumping around. And pulled out from the depths of Eves bag a bottle of Mr.Clean Orange wood cleaner, and began to spray the mascot, while hissing at him.

The when he started to run away Shannon ran after the man and jumped onto of him. Then she ripped off the cushioned head to reveal a small mans head, (the actual guy) and she sprayed him in the eye. And basically ripped apart the mascot costume, then once the man had ran about half away across the city in a panic Shannon finally returned to the group.

"I thought you were traumatized of mascots?" asked Eve.

"I am," said Shannon.

"Doesn't that imply being scared of mascots? Not hunting them down like a sadistic person?" implied Eve.

Shannon smiled, "I'm afraid of normal mascots, especially the dog ones. Smelly, cartoon French ones just make me Looney…..and I got a got whiff of his stench when he hugged me, like hot rotting garbage and dead babies," said Shannon.

"Hey, Eve why would you have cleaning supplies in your bag?" asked Steffi between laughs.

"Yes Eve, do tell," said Shannon smugly, with a grin on her face,

Eve was wringing her hands, "I guess……….well……….you know at the hotels? The well, drawers and counter tops are always so dusty and-"

Eve was cut off by Steffi, Shannon, Tyson, Max and Ray bursting out laughing.

"Finally a confession! Now Eve, isn't it true that you were the one who reorganized the closet when everyone was sleeping?!" accused Shannon.

"That was you! I thought it was Nancy!" exclaimed Steffi.

Eve was starting to look annoyed, "hey, just because I don't like to live in my own filth doesn't mean anything! Aside from that I'm not a slob," countered Eve.

Steffi and Shannon were still laughing, and Eve was pouting.

Ray swiftly when up behind her and said coolly, "whatever, I think it's cool you like to clean."

"You don't think I'm weird?" asked Eve.

Ray shook his head with a laugh, "no, I think Shannon's weird. But I think your-" Ray was pressed up against Eve, and bent down, soon Eve and Ray were kissing, and were in a tight embrace.

"HUZZA! For finishing sentences," called out Shannon.

Then Tyson moved in front of Steffi and smiled as did Steffi. Soon they too were in a tight embrace and smooching.

But when air was cut off from Steffi's mouth (by the fact Tyson's mouth was in the way of air entering) thus she tried to breath in and OUT through her nose, which still has the tissues stuffed in it.

And when she breathed out, the snot covered tissues went flying out of her nose and onto Tyson's shirt.

Tragic………I know XD

Tyson leaped back as Steffi launched into a fit of giggles and a fit of apologies.

Shannon moved swiftly next to Kai who said, "don't even think about it."

Shannon smirked, "of course I would never." But as she was beginning to leave his side she slapped his ass. Which made Kai's expression change into shock dramatically, Kai then glared as Shannon stared at him with a goofy grin.

"What re you looking at?" he demanded.

"Oh whatever, you know you liked it," said Shannon as she trotted off.

Not much of a cliffy, BUT WINTER BREAKS ON! SO MORE CHAPPIES UP SOON!

(Much more entertaining than the last one, eh? Sorry, but I'm finally over my depression…sort of XD)

OVER AND OUT!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Still and Probably Will Always Be Chapter 17

GAWD! I SUCK AT UPDATING!!! SERIOUSLY! Well, January 4 was…get ready for this one……

NEWBIES OF AN ARTS ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! WHOOT!

Anyways, I was a wondering if I should make a second Newbies of an Art like continuation story, called EXPERTS OF AN ART!

NOW MOVETH FORTH TO THIS FREAKIN CHAPTER!!!

Our story now takes us to a little hotel, a hotel, a hotel with no in particular name that needs to be mentioned, partly because it has nothing whatsoever to do with this story. What has to do with this story? Mascots, polka dots and the fluffy feather dusters maids use.

"ACK! ITS 6:00!" Screamed Eve as she rolled over and saw the alarm clock on her beside table.

"Oh no, the horror," said Shannon as she dug her head further into a pillow on the far side of the room, she was sprawled out on a comfy chair where she had fallen asleep.

"The Trial rounds for the new tournament starts at Seven!" exclaimed Eve.

Shannon raised her head from her pillow with a glazed look on her face, and then she cleared her throat and spat at Eve. Then placed her head back on the pillow.

Eve looked with disgust at the wad of spit on the carpet, and carefully jumped over it, and then she began to search the room for any sign of life. Thrown and askew duffle bags where spread apart the place, as well as clothes and what looked like as food? Just as Eve was about to give up her search a certain rumbling came from a heap of blankets that were piled on top of a bed. Eve crept towards the lump cautiously, and moved a few blankets the sound immediately doubled in sound. Eve cringed as she placed the blanket back into its place.

Slowly she walked over to Shannon and nudged her, "I think something's under there," she whispered.

Shannon lifted her head slowly and looked at the lump, "it's either a humpalumpagus or a cheese grater," and then plunged back into the depths of her pillow, asleep.

"Or Steffi snoring," said Nancy, who had risen moments before.

"Riiight, I'm sure that's what Shannon meant," said Eve as she edged away from Shannon.

"I think its getting louder," said Eve as she slowly moved away from the sleeping Steffi.

"Should we wake her up?" asked Nancy curiously.

"How?" inquired Eve.

Nancy shrugged, and then started to poke at the lump of blankets.

Then got annoyed and started to punch at Steffi, soon Nancy retreated and sat down defeated.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Eve looking at the situation.

Right on cue, Shannon groggily slumped from her haven and walked over to Steffi with an alarm clock in her hands. She then threw the alarm clock, it bounced off the pile and hit the wall at a rapid speed, denting the wall and then flying off and knocking down a lamp which also landed on top of Steffi.

Shannon stared skeptically at Steffi, then with a few moments hesitation started to run and then jumped on Steffi at full speed.

Steffi did not stir, as Shannon quickly rolled onto the floor, picking broken light bulb bits from her ass.

"Well, that was productive," said Eve sarcastically.

Shannon then went into the bathroom and came out with a nose clip, she then walked stiffly towards Steffi and snuggly placed the nose clip on her nose.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" asked Nancy.

"Hey, when you're in synchro you find this things just lying around," said Shannon swiftly.

Nancy nodded, still not really sure if she understood.

"Now what are you gonna do brainiac?" asked Eve.

"Try and take over the word, but first!" said Shannon as she picked up a pillow and then pressed it onto Steffi's face.

"What are you doing?! Suffocating her?!" screeched Eve.

Shannon just rolled her eyes, and within moments one could hear harsh gasping noises from under the pillow.

Then you could see Steffi rolling around trying to breathe.

"Um, I think she's awake Shannon," said Nancy.

"Harumph," said Shannon as she released Steffi who was now without a doubt fully awake.

"ACK! What was that for?" gasped Steffi, clutching her throat in exasperation.

"God, holy shite- a-muffin," said Shannon as she flumped back into her chair.

Steffi slowly took off the nose clip, "What is this? It's like a mini snow sled for toothpicks."

"Hey! It was either that or a bobby pin," said Shannon.

Steffi clenched her nose over protectively.

"GUYS! WE HAVE TO BE THERE AT SEVEN!" Yelled Eve.

7:23:05:73:82 A.M. BUT WHOS GETTING NIT PICKKY? . AT THE STADIUM

"Whoa! Slippery hallway!" Called Shannon as she slide on a freshly washed floor, "SIGN!" Shannon yelled as she quickly maneuvered to the left of a wet floors sign, then went tumbling into a stairway "DOOR!" (Thank god it was a PUSH to open) Cause Shannon went flying and tumbled into a bey dish.

"Well, that's one way to get into the stadium," said Eve, who was already there in the stadium as well as the Blade Breakers and the rest of the Spirit Bladers.

"My butts stuck in the dish," said Shannon as she tried to pull herself up.

"HEY! MY BEYBLADE!" screamed a little boy who WAS bey battling inside that very dish, until his beyblade was squished that is.

"It's grinding into my crack!" yelled Shannon, "The attack ring is verrrrry pointy."

Quickly Steffi, Eve and Nancy came to Shannon's aid (After laughing hysterically for about 5 minutes) soon Shannon was standing outside the dish looking back at her bum.

The beyblade was lodged in her crack, Shannon grimaced as she yanked the not spinning top from "blank".

She then walked over to the little boy and placed it in his hands, "By the way, I farted," Shannon said was she walked away.

The little boy then dropped his beyblade and ran away, saying something about washing his hands.

Shannon then walked back to the Blade Breakers/ Spirit Bladers, who were laughing SO HARD!

Then the laughter stopped abruptly, and like I'm talking dead silence in an instant here, not that gradual crap. . Why?

WELL! The Candy Babes oh so casually walked over.

"Ack! Okay come on everyone, SAILOR PLANET TELEPORTATION!" screamed Shannon squinting her eyes, then moments after opened her eyes, "damn, Sailor Mercury what the hell was that supposed to be? I mean for planet teleportation you have to close your eyes, god!" Exclaimed Shannon, talking to Eve. "And you, Sailor Mars like come on man! Show some effort!" Said Shannon talking to Steffi.

Steffi nodded slowly, "Dude, you know I am like so sorry, but you're the one who forgot to do the official flower sniffing ceremony," stated Steffi.

"Righteo then may I now say……DAMN IT ALL! In a British accent of course," said Shannon.

"Ohmigod! Are you Tyson?!" squealed a girl with bouncing purple braids as she tugged on Tyson's arm.

Tyson starred at the girl oddly but was able to answer a simple, "yeah."

Immediately the girls smile doubled in size, "You're like the best!" she exclaimed.

A girl with blonde hair snorted in amusement, "Oh, and whats so funny?" asked Tyson.

The girl looked at Tyson square in the eye, "Nuttin' I was just wondering if you would mind a challenge? Eh, Champ, you up for it?"

Tyson laughed, " Yeah, im up for it, and whats your name little girl?" taunted Tyson.

The girl grinned, "Lauren, remember it, cause I'm a gonna bring you down."

The purple haired girl (Nina) obviously sensed the claim that Lauren was placing on Tyson, thus happily skipped over to Max.

"Hi, I'm Nina," She said grinning widely.

"Um, I'm Max," Max gulped nervously.

"Oh, I know who you are," said Nina with a sweet smile as she edged her way closer into Max's chest.

"Holy seduction much," Said Shannon a little too loud.

Max started to blush, and then go pale as a sheet, "um, excuse me, I gotta go uh….something came up," he said hurriedly as Max rushed off to the bathroom.

While Shannon, Steffi and Eve were pissing themselves laughing, "maybe one of you guys better go to talk him through it," suggested Shannon in between laughs.

Just then Alexis spoke up, "Save you energy for the tirals, you'll have plenty of time to battle then," she said gruffly as she swept past Kai, emotionless.

Nina grumbled but followed after Alexis, "Well then, I will battle you later Champ, better get ready to lose," teased Lauren as she followed after the two girls.

The one that lingered behind, Kate slowly walked on after starring intently on Ray the whole time.

"Eye sex," Shannon and Steffi concluded in unison.

AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! AND THE FIRST MEETING OF THE CANDY BABES!

SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS FUCKING RETARDED UP THE GOATS ARSE NEXT ONE WILL BE FUNNIER PROMISE!!!

OVER AND OUT!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18: The 18th chapter out of so far 18 chapters to be called chapters**

**Dictionary Definition: chapter: **_noun_- ME chaptire division of a book, meeting of cannons, fr. OF, fr. LL capitulum division of a book & ML, meeting place of cannons 1a: a main division of a book b: something resembling a chapter in being a significant specified unit 2a: regular meeting of cannons of a cathedral or colligate church or of the members of a religious house 3a: a hibernating floof ball or soot and or ash cream pineapple cake-sicle having PMS in the month of April on the Sunday afternoon wearing high heels.

I FOUND A DICTIONARY! . IN YOUR FREAKING FACES!

After winning all of they're trials (and getting chased out of the Stadium by a mob of janitors for supposedly setting lose a bunch of genetically enhanced chickens which they supposedly found in one of the janitors closets, but who has any proof of that?) The Spirit Blader's were sprawled out in there hotel room, draped over beds, and extremely bored, how do I know this?

"I am EXTREMELY BORED!" Steffi announced from the bed she was hanging upside down off of. (See? I have my resources! You can not prove me wrong!)

(And then Shannon was hit with an extremely diabolical, evil and utterly stupid idea!)

"OMG! I HAVE AN EXTREMELY DIABOLICAL, EVIL AND UTTERLY STUPID IDEA!" Shannon yelled triumphantly. (okay, I'll go back into my corner now…)

Eve sighed, "Lets hear it."

Shannon stated her plan, "okay, so we get a slightly inept donkey-"

**5 MINUTES AFTER A WHOLE LOT OF LONG WINDED TALKING!**

"Shannon, why would we want to anally rape a donkey?" asked Nancy.

"How would you ANALLY rape a donkey anyways?" wondered Steffi.

"With a ruler! But not with a straw, they like the edges," explained Shannon.

"How the hell do you know this!" professed Eve.

Shannon shifted her eyes for a moment, "uh….internet?"

"What can we do?" questioned Sam, still dealing with being bored, because she had blocked out everything Shannon had ever said since the beginning of time.

"Go smash some mail boxes?" suggested Steffi.

"Go find a barn?" said Shannon.

"This is a city Shannon, where would we find a barn?" asked Eve.

"On the corner of third," said Shannon.

"Wanna go to a bar?" asked Nancy with a yawn.

Shannon smiled wickedly, "I have a better idea……SUPER MODEL DOCUMENTARY HOUR!"

Oo

**2 HOURS AND A LITTLE DASH OF LATER……..LATER**

Eve woke up in the Spirit Bladers hotel room with a groggy head and the distinct smell of alcohol in the air, "Why am I wearing a grad dress!" Eve yelled in confusion as to why she had on a purple satin, long flowy dress with darker purple sequins around the top. Eve stood up and did a face plant, "what? High heels!"

"Jiminy Cricket! My knee!" Shannon yelled, when Eve yelled on her head (uh, she hasn't learned much atonomy SP?)

"Um, sorry, but why are you-we wearing grad dresses?" pondered Eve, pointing to Shannon's red and black dress/ corset thing, and the dreaded HIGH HEELS! "Oh, and why are you wearing a train conductors hat?" (Pointing to an old school train conductor's hat.)

"That's I very good question! I distinctly asked for a top hat!" exclaimed Shannon.

"HA! I got the top hat sucka!" claimed Steffi as she stood up on the bed, she too was wearing a prom dress, only hers was a dark blue with a sky blue lining.

Shannon gaped at the top hat, "Oh, someone's gonna get a hurt on real bad." Then she suddenly jumped up from the floor and tried to take off her shoe, sadly it was one of those funky do up heels with the crossing of the strings up to about knee height, so coincidentally she tipped over and went crashing to the floor. "Damn double knots!"

"That's a bow Shannon," Eve said irritated.

"Well, what do ya know? Syrup on a cupcake? That's just silly," Shannon said as she finally ripped the cord that was wrapped around her leg and threw the shoe at Steffi…….it hit the lamp next to her. "Well that wasn't very satisfactory at all," Shannon said with a pout as she sat down on the floor in a huff (of girl fluid! HAHAHA! No, that's sharisty.)

"So what happened? And where are Sam, Nancy and other lady!" asked Steffi.

"It wasn't other lady! It was midget guy with the mullet named Jomes!" proclaimed Shannon.

"No, it was silly accent girl with the side pony tail and the one black tooth!" Argued Steffi.

"WHY CANT I REMEMBER ANYTHING!" yelled Eve to the heavens!

"Its Vodka and Blue Crush effect," said Shannon.

"Damn that was one good slurpee!" Steffi said.

"Oo" Eve didn't really say but definitely made that expression clear with the squinting of one eye. "So what really did happen tonight?" Eve asked.

"Well, it was a night like any other night, but this night wasn't like any other night it was THE NIGHT EVE GOT A SERIOUS HANG OVER AND BLOCKED OUT THE NIGHT NOT LIKE ANY OTHER NIGHT!"

cue sinister music with a few DUN'S snuck in there like real sneaky like

**FLASH BACK OF THE NIGHT EVE GOT A SERIOUS HANG OVER AND BLOCKED OUT THE NIGHT NOT LIKE ANY OTHER NIGHT FOR THAT EXACT REASON STARTING EXACTLY WERE WE LEFT OFF ABOUT A FEW PAGES AGO!**

So after about 10 minutes of mindless debating as to what the Spirit Blader's should do to amuse themselves, they settled on walking around the neighborhood aimlessly.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" asked Sam.

"SEVEN ELEVEN RUN!" screamed Shannon.

**SEVEN ELEVEN (AFTER THE PURCHASE OF 6 BIG GULPS) (THE 6TH GULP IS FOR THE MIDGET HERMAPHORDET WITH A MULLET, FUNNY ACCENT AND A GOLD TOOTH)**

Shannon and Steffi snuck (very sneaky like) Vodka into all of their big gulps.

**THE CASTRONOMICAL EFFECT OF THE VODKA ENHANCED BIG GULPS: BOOM! (CHAKA CHAKA CHAKA)**

"Oh my golly gee willicures! A dress shop! EEEEEEEYYYAAA!" Squealed Nancy as she hobbled into a prom dress shop.

"SPOTS!" yelled Jomes as it too skipped into the dress shop.

"Follow onward Mc doodle!" screeched Shannon, as she and the others followed into the dress shop.

"Does this one make me look horny?" asked Nancy, modeling a sleek orange dress.

"I NEED SUPERVISION!" Yelled Jomes as it/she/he tripped over its hot pink feathered boa with sparkles.

"Holy kinky bum sex on a stick! I can't walk in high heels!" Announced Shannon as she tumbled down some stairs into a war house.

"Do I look like a princess?" asked Jomes, as it tried on a tirara.

"DO I!" yelled Shannon as she came crawling out of the random stair well wearing a top hat.

"That's my magician hat!" Cursed Steffi as she snatched the very seducing black top hat and pulled out a masticated human hand.

"Try and pull out a waffle!" suggested Eve.

"The madness has no end!" proclaimed the Saleswomen in agony.

"Try a smarties bar….with GUINESS!" Suggested Sam, holding out the treat.

The Sales lady feeling quite helpless took the candy bar and eat it, "YUMMY! DONKEY PISS AND SOY SAUCE!"

"With a little bit of Irish cream," added Shannon, (wearing a pirate hat).

"I'm too sexy for my shirt! To sexy for my shirt! So sexy it hurts!" sung the sales lady.

"Back away from the stripping menopause sales lady," said Shannon wearing a Train Conductors hat, as the Spirit Bladers and Jomes ran away in there preddy princess dresses.

**IN THE UNSUSPECTING STREETS OF THE CITY WITH NO NAME (BUT IT HAS PEOPLE)**

please insert slurred speech right now

"Sweet Caroline! BWAH BWAH BWAH! Loving you never felt so good! I've been in-inclined! BWAH BWAH BWAH!" sung in sorta unison by Jomes and the Spirit Bladers as they skipped/tap danced the street.

"OMG! BICYCLE RACES!" Yelled Shannon as she got on a trycicle and started to sing "bicycle race" by queen.

"I WANT TO RIDE MY BICYCLE! I WANT TO RIDE MY BIKE!" When out of almost nowhere Kate and Nina of the Candy Babes came strolling down the street.

"What is it they have that we don't?" Asked Eve now fully under the power of the sauce.

"Piercings? On their noses?" asked Jomes to a very seducing light post.

"Look! I am so goth I shit bats! OKAY!" Shannon yelled to Steffi.

"Twisted, how big is your ass man? I mean if bats can come out of it?" asked Sam.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kate with venom dripping from every word.

"Stalking a gopher, he is very sh-neaky a non?" spoke Steffi.

"I LIVE IN A GIANT BUCKET!" Screeched Shannon as she collapsed into a wall.

"You are all disgusting," Kate spat, as Nina giggled ferociously.

"And you are mean and poopy and deserve to be spanked by a monkey!" Jomes remarked as it began to rape the seducing lamp post from before.

"Hey, if a quiz is a quizzical, then what's a test?" asked Shannon.

"A testic- HEY!" Kate yelled for being tricked.

"YOU WHOO! COME BACK MY LITTLE SWEET BOTTOMS!" Screamed the striping menopause sales lady as she came wobbling down the street, with her top off.

"What the hell have you been up too!" questioned Kate.

"RUN FOR YEE FREAKY DEEKY LIVES!" Shannon screamed as she started to run/ fall away from the crazy lady (not herself) and was followed by the others.

"Go on! I will stay behind and stop her!" yelled Jomes heroically as it turned around to stop the lady, and was soon being mauled sexually and was actually quite enjoying it.

**AFTER RUNING FOR A LONG TIME**

Eve spewed her guts over the bridge as Steffi and Shannon stood waiting.

"Where's Sam and Nancy?" questioned Steffi.

"I think they pulled over to barf at the last corner," said Shannon.

After Eve was finished she looked down at where she had puked and then just a little farther away form her vision (bwuh?) she noticed two figures, and further still another two figures. As she looked harder she realized that those figures were Tyson and Lauren together and Kai and Alexis farther away….together. Then she started to barf again onto an unsuspecting bush.

MORE LATER! PEACE AND OUT! POWER TO THE HOBO ALLIANCE! CHOW CHOW SANDERS STRIKES BACK!

Over and out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: I will cut you up, so bad that you're gonna wish I didn't cut you up so bad-teen**

dies stabs breathes coughs snorts eats sleeps rolls over

WHY ARE YOU READING THIS!

SCROLL DOWN AND READ THE FRIGGIN CHAPTER!

**The Friggin' Chapter**

Eve almost fell over in shock, _how did all of **that **happen? _She thought hopelessly to herself, then she felt her knees starting to give way from beneath her. Soon Eve was flat on the floor, eyes wide open, as all the memories of last night slowly coming back.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Shannon.

"Probably the hang over," replied Steffi absently, as she fell back onto her bed.

"Sheesh, that's rough…like a sick manatee," added Shannon.

"I am not a sick manatee!" complained Eve as she whacked Shannon on top of the head.

"Well I know you're not sick…now," said Shannon as she cradled her head sorely in her arms.

Eve's eyes turned to slits but decided to get back at Shannon later about the manatee comment, "yeah sure, but I finally remembered what I saw last night!" said Eve enthusiastically.

"Oh my god, no friggin' way! Go Manatees go!" yelled Shannon as she quickly jumped out of Eve's "eye gorging range".

"Fine, I suppose I won't tell you about Kai and Alexis-"

"Bwuh?" Shannon did a full spin on her heels, and was facing Eve again, all the happy affect of her happy pills now almost fully drained from her face.

"Well, I saw-I think I saw Kai and Alexis talking in the forest, you know the one past the bridge," fessed up Eve, now a little more guilty for making Shannon take another round o' the pills. (Happy pills? What happy pills?) "Oh, and I think I also saw Tyson and Lauren talking- but it was hard to tell I mean it was dark out."

"And don't forget to mention, we were all preddy darn hammered," stated Shannon as she paced the room.

Steffi's mouth was still open a tad, _Lauren and Tyson? How much voldka did we put in Eve's drink anyways?_

"I say we go up there to see if their still there or if they even were there," said Steffi finally after a long pause of awkward silence.

"I **totally **concur," Shannon concurred (I suppose that's better than using the word said).

"What? Where are we going?" asked Eve, zapping back to reality,

"I have **no** clue, but you're leading us there," said Shannon as she put on her trench coat and grabbed her violin case. (Uh, she doesn't actually play violin but she likes to keep her gu-oh, beyblade in there.)

"Right, I'll go get my coat then," said Eve as she went rummaging through a few drawers until finally coming upon her blue zip up sweater.

"Come on Eve! Were a going man huntin'" Shannon called back through the door.

Eve hurriedly did up her jacket and caught up to Steffi and Shannon just as they were getting on the elevator.

"Do you think we should also try and find Nancy and Sam?" asked Steffi, once inside the elevator.

"Yeah, that way will have an excuse if we actually see the boys," agreed Shannon,_ at least we **better not **see the boys,_ Shannon thought bitterly to herself.

Soon the girls were outside of the hotel, trying desperately to retrace their drunken steps.

**SAMANTHA'S AND NANCY'S STORY**

"Oh my gawd, I think I just spewed up my stomach lining," grimaced Nancy after she had finished vomiting.

Sam was looking around for anyone, "hey, do you think we lost the others?" asked Sam.

"Man, I hope not," said Nancy as she once again began to hurl.

"You're not very alcohol tolerant are you?" questioned Sam, they had been there for over 15 minutes.

"Why does it smell like-why bananas? Why!" Nancy screamed in confusion, but was soon silenced by her sudden urge to barf. "I didn't even eat that much today, why isn't my stomach empty yet?" Nancy asked herself in between her barfs.

Sam shrugged of the question and started looking around for any sign of life.

"Alright, I think I'm done," Nancy announced, straightening herself out.

"Good," Sam replied, "Because it looks like the owners of the house are waking up."

"What owners of the- oh shit," Nancy looked around and realized that she had spewed up on someone's bushes (HA! EW!), someone's bushes that were at the corner of their lawn, Lights were being rapidly turned on inside the house. Nancy and Sam high tailed it out of there, not really wanting to stick around.

"Do you think we lost the dogs?" asked Samantha in between heavy breathes.

"Huh? Yeah…who the hell would have rotwhylers? WHO?" Nancy yelled to the darkened sky.

"Yeah…anyways, speaking of cannibal dogs, where are we?" Sam inquired. Nancy looked around, nothing looked familiar at all.

"Can you see the hotel?" asked Nancy desperately.

"Better question, do we even know the name of our hotel?" Sam retorted.

"Damn it!" Nancy cursed as she hit her head on a tree trunk in vain.

"Walk around aimlessly?" asked Sam.

"I suppose," Nancy said, finally giving in.

**BACK TO THE NOT SO BORING PEOPLE**

"Okay, it's all coming back to me now. I remember hitting that tree, playing hopscotch in that garbage and taking a leak on that squirrel," Shannon said.

"Aw, walking down memory lane has a whole new meaning to me now," Eve said absently.

Shannon froze, "oh shart," she said trying not to move her lips that much.

"What?" Steffi asked looking at the squirrel that was lurched on a branch of a knarred tree.

"The squirrel is back," Shannon whispered harshly.

"What squirrel?" Steffi whispered back.

"The one I took a leak on," Shannon whispered.

"Oh come on, no way it's the same squirrel," Steffi said raising her voice.

But that was obviously too loud for the squirrel to handle. It jumped off of its branch and landed on Steffi's head, with its nails digging into her skull.

Steffi started to scream, "Holy! It smells like shit! And it's still wet!"

"Ha! I told you it was the same squirrel!" Shannon claimed.

"AHA! Shannon shit!" Steffi yelled, trying to pry off the very angry squirrel.

"Hey, that's my homemade shit, I won't have any back talk about my secret recipe!" Shannon announced.

"Hello! I have a shit faced squirrel on my head, can I have some help!" Steffi screamed in agony.

"Oh right," Shannon threw her violin case at Steffi's face.

Steffi's response to the sudden cool metal and plastic being smashed against her face was: she fell over…and like had a bit of a rebound off the cement.

But the squirrel's response was much more fascinating: it died.

"Shannon…what the hell!" Steffi yelled as she clutched her head in pain.

"Well, it killed the squirrel didn't it?" Shannon said.

Steffi nodded, "Okay, but next time, carry a fucking flute case."

"Fair enough," Shannon agreed as she sat down on a bus bench.

"Uh, guys I don't think their out here," Eve said, "Come to think of it, we didn't even check if they were in their hotel room…did we?"

"Damn it!" Shannon yelled as she slapped her forehead.

Just then a black car came rolling up to the bus stop, it scrolled down one of its tinted windows. A pudgy old man sat in the driver's seat with a jolly old grin on his face.

"Would any of you young ladies like a ride home?" He asked.

Shannon crossed her arms and sniffed the air, "You didn't mention WHOS home- sneaky pedo-"

"Now, now, I was just noticing it was very late for a young girl to be about," he said, trying to look offended.

"Huh," Shannon clicked her tongue, "Actually, now that I think of it, could my friend get a ride home with you?" she asked with a cute smile pasted on her lips.

The old man cooed, "Why of course, that would be wonderful."

"Great, I'll just go get her," said Shannon as she went running to her "friend." When she returned the old man was still there, Shannon strolled up to the car, he scrolled down the window. Then she flung the dead squirrel into the car and ran in to the park. The man cursed as he peeled the squirrel from his face.

Eve and Steffi were standing behind some of the trees in the park, and once they saw Shannon laughing her head off and drunkly running they soon headed off too.

Something told them that that man wasn't one to take no as an answer, or a dead squirrel in the face for that matter.

**NANCY AND SAMANTHA'S SIDE (AGAIN)**

Nancy and Samantha followed their genius plan without a fault…they were very skilled at the art of walking around aimlessly, after all they had been taught by the two masters, Shannon and Steffi.

"Didn't the others cross this bridge?" Sam asked, feeling a slight wave of deshavous.

Nancy looked around and sniffed the air (for no apparent reason), but soon regretted it, another smell of vomit (and not her own, it did not have a Banana flare to its scent) breached her nostrils. Nancy covered her mouth and started gagging, "something tells me they came by here!" Nancy managed to blurb out before vomiting again.

Sam scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Okay, I'll look around while you puke on the sidewalk." Sam leaned over the bridges railing and looked down, across the horizon the blinking lights of the city stood in the distance, being over shadowed by the natural brilliance of the stars that loomed above. She sighed in a deep breath of fresh air, as a cool breeze floated past her, tousling her raven hair.

"Why does the barf I keep smelling smell like peanuts! ARGH!" Nancy cursed in between spews.

Sam smiled slightly, and then continued to look bellow her, for any signs of the others. It was actually quite cool; under the bridge was a park, filled with trees and a small open field. Sam looked harder at her surroundings (or beneathings) it looked like their were four tall figures in the open valley. Sam squinted her eyes more, trying harder to make out to figures in the dim light of the moon. Then, suddenly Sam caught the unmistakable shape of a long white scarf whipping in the wind, she soon registered the other three figures.

Her eyes went wide, and Sam felt her balance begin to weaken, she toppled over the railing and before she knew it, she was falling from the bridge.

And then all hell broke loose.

A/N: I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! It was done like ages ago, but I KEPT FORGETTING TO POST IT! With Exams and all I didn't have a lot of time- and then I went away for a week to Jasper for a Synchro Dorm Camp.

CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME!

I WILL NOT LET WITH STORY DIE! I PROMISE YOU!

Over and out!

I LOVE ALL MY READERS WITH MOUTH! REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Do I really need to explain it? (And for those of you just tuning in, it's the twentieth chapter of this story! W00t!**

GARFUNKLE! READ GOD DAMNIT!

**Garfunkle: The Conundrum**

"Do you think, maybe, we should head back to the hotel?" Eve asked, as she hugged her shoulders for warmth.

Shannon looked up towards the sky as she kept walking, then sighed, "yeah, I suppose that would be the most traceable smart thing to do."

"Shall we pick up the pace?" Steffi asked.

"Why?" questioned Eve.

"That guy from before, you know the pedophile? Yeah, He's right behind us." Steffi answered casually.

Shannon shrugged, "another stalking, another bear army, just let him have his fun."

"What if he tries to rape us?" Eve said suddenly, with a look of fear on her face.

Then all three burst out laughing, yeah friggin' right he would. (See, being bitches from the netherworld they can't really fear an old man with a Lexus)

So they continued to walk along at their own rugged pace, regardless of the fact that they were being stalked.

**Sam and Nancy ZOOM WHOOSH KA-THUMPH**

Samantha was soon warmly greeted by the thorns of a bush, which she went colliding into. She stayed there for a few moments, catching her breath, relief swept over Samantha and she felt a smile creep onto her lips. She then tried to bring herself to her feet, but only managed to crawl out of the bush and collapse about a meter away from where she had landed. For a moment, everything was silent, the still night air wafted through the leaves, and then...voices.

Samantha strained her neck to look up, the four undeniable figures stood before her, not to far away. She quickly jumped to her feet, and darted behind a fairly large tree. Sam peered over, and was not surprised to see Alexis, Kai, Lauren and Tyson standing a few meters before her. Samantha calmed her breathing, and strained her ears to hear what they were talking about.

**What happened before…**

Kai looked across the darkened hotel room; he looked around for anything out of the ordinary, after all things were starting to get weird, again. First off, a new team comes representing The Biovolt Cooperation, but something was different about this team. They didn't follow Biovolt's normal mold, no outstanding abilities…yet to be seen anyways. And their attitudes, in a way these Candy Babes resembled the BladeBreakers in almost an eerie sort of way. Kai coiled at the thought, could it be actually possible for the Biovolt Cooperation to actually start putting out normal…fair teams? No super enhanced beyblades? No plot to rule to the world- Kai found that extremely hard to believe.

He sat down on his bed, rubbing his temples, things were just too complicated to comprehend, he thought. Kai looked towards his night stand table, there was an envelope sitting above everything else, perfectly placed in fact.

Kai leaned over the night stand, the envelope had a yellowish tinge- it was very old, obviously, with a red wax seal…a phoenix imprinted within its fiery enclosure. Kai looked around, how could someone- He looked behind him, the floor length window; it was open, the transparent curtains bowing to the night wind.

Kai raised his eyebrows, but went against his first impulse…to burn it, instead he took the envelope. Turning it round and around in his hands; it was not addressed to anyone, but yet it was left in his room, in plan eye sight.

He sighed and hastily tore open the seal; a letter with the same golden tinge was a waiting him.

He opened it slowly, eyes darting across the black writing.

_**Kai,**_

**_All is not well; we seek to escape the winding corridors of the Biovolt Co. their true madness only known to those who have dwelled within them._**

**_We are prisoners to our own dreams, give us freedom…give us flight._**

**_Please, I am beseeching you, help us._**

_**Alexis of the C.B.**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Midnight**_

_**The Corner Stone Bridge Park**_

Kai felt a pang of sorrow and then a wave of rage course through his veins. He was right, something was too different about the Candy Babes, and something had to be wrong.

Yet he was in conflict, was this all another warped scheme? Was his Grandfather so obsessed in his blood thirsty quest for revenge; even so, Kai did not think his Grandfather would take another shot at him with the Cops so near to catching him.

Kai glanced at the letter once again, it seemed sincere, heartfelt and desperate, emotions no Biovolt CEO or computer could pore into a single letter.

Kai grabbed Dranzer, and stuffed the letter into his pant pocket, he would go to see Alexis, but if it was a deception, he would have no mercy upon them.

He walked through the Park, and waited in the middle of an open field, he would be an easy target, really easy to spot…even in this light, but it would be more fun this way.

Just then a dark figure emerged from behind a large tree, it was Alexis. Her long black hair glistened in the pale moonlight; she walked slowly and cautiously towards Kai. Her head was bowed; it looked like she was ashamed.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered quietly to the ground.

Kai grunted, "What is all this about?" he said shortly.

Alexis looked up, her eyes wide, "come on, you know better than anyone what dwells within that hell-like prison…we need your help…I need your help." She took a step towards Kai, he took a step backwards. And then the unthinkable happened…

A silver droplet of water emerged from Alexis's dark eyes. Kai's muscles tightened, he thought he heard a sound, whatever it was it was close. Kai peered over his shoulder, quickly scanning his surroundings; it seemed a bush under the bridge looked a little retarded, which oddly gave him a picture of Shannon in his mind trying to lick her nose, with a fake tongue ring that was rusting…weird how those two things connected. Kai turned his attention back to Alexis, her slender shoulders were trembling slightly, she had sunken to her knees…she was crying.

Kai stiffened, he didn't feel like he should be there, Alexis was moaning to herself.

"It's all my fault………I should have been……strong," mostly interrupted by intense crying.

Kai tried to edge away, but before he knew it Alexis had taken hold of his leg, clutching it tightly. She looked up, her face tear stained, "Save me," she said shakily, "save **us all**."

Kai just nodded slowly, it was something about her, he knew she was speaking the truth.

Kai sat on his knees and looked at Alexis, "I promise…I will save you…all of you."

Alexis gave a weak smile, tears still freely flowing, "th-thank you." She reached out and hugged Kai before he could react; he didn't know what to do, here he was sitting down with a hysterical girl crying on his shoulder while thanking him repeatedly. He couldn't very well brush her away, so there he sat, patting her back awkwardly.

Just then he heard foot steps, very fast…running.

Kai snapped his head towards the sound, and sure enough there was a shadowed figure running towards then. Kai stood up abruptly and took out Dranzer, the figure kept running, but as it got closer and closer Kai could hear faint giddy laughter getting louder.

He put Dranzer away, recognizing who the shadow was…it was Tyson.

"Going out for a midnight run, Tyson?" Kai called out bitterly, though secretly he was glad that someone had come by to break up his awkward consoling moment with Alexis.

The figure turned around, a big goofy smile was plastered on his face, "uh…well…not exactly-"

"TYSON! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" another figure came running up to them, it was Lauren. Tyson groaned. "So you scared, huh? That's it isn't it? YOU'RE SCARED! TYSON THE GREAT FUCKING CHAMPION IS SCARED OR LIL' Ol' ME! GET A DICK AND BATTLE MEEEEEEE!"

"NO! NO! NO! You can't just ask someone to save your ass and then chase after them to bey-battle you! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!" Tyson yelled back.

Kai looked quizzical, "So Lauren asked you for help to escape Biovolt as well then?" Kai asked calmly.

Tyson sneered at Lauren, "Yeah, Miss High 'n' Mighty was askin' me to save her team butt from Biovolt and all that jazz."

Lauren crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "humph! One second thought, I don't think we need **your **help, Tyson. We can manage quite fine on our own."

"You think you can handle yourselves without me? HA!" Tyson spat, "as if!"

"We can too!" Lauren rivaled.

"No way! You must be retarded!" Tyson acused.

"THEN BATTLE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"WHHHAT!"

"You heard me, what are ya' deaf? BATTLE ME!" Lauren roared.

"Why should I!" Tyson screeched.

"Cause' then I'll know if I can kick Biovolts' ASS!" Lauren exclaimed. "And after all, Plex could use some practice."

"WHAT! DRAGOON COULD TOTAL YOUR- Wait…Who the hell is PLEX! NO MAKING UP WORDS TO FREAK ME OUT!"

"IT'S NOT A MADE UP WORD DUMBASS! IT'S MY BITBEASTS NAME FUKA'!" Lauren corrected VERY LOUDLY.

"Wait… **you** have a bitbeast?" Tyson asked, suddenly stumped.

"Uh… DUH! Doesn't everyone!" Lauren yelled.

Tyson smirked, "alright, on second thought I will battle you."

"No way, now it's just cause' you wanna' see what my bitbeast can do!"

"WHAT!"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screamed Alexis, she was now standing. Tyson and Lauren fell silent, Kai looked slightly startled, "Tyson, don't listen to Lauren, we need both of your guy's help to escape, alright?"

Tyson looked confused, "What? You mean…Kai was also-"

"Yes Tyson, you're not the only hero on this endeavor," Kai said coldly.

"Now listen, we have asked you here knowing that you are both strong and know all there is to know about Biovolt. And all we can tell you is that there are even sicker experiments going on in that hell hole. We need help…and since you have both agreed to help us then we are in good shape. But listen- you can't tell anyone else about this, okay? Biovolt has ears everywhere and we defiantly can not be found out, it was even a risk meeting you both here tonight. And at the moment we have been away for too long, we'll send you reports on our plans. But for now we really have to go." Said Alexis calmly.

Tyson and Kai nodded silently as Alexis and Lauren headed to leave.

"But what about our BATTLE!" Tyson whined after Lauren.

She turned around with a smile, "We'll just have to wait for the finals now won't we?"

And with that they were gone.

A few minutes passed of complete silence, "I guess we better get back, before the others find out that we're missing," said Kai.

"Yup, I suppose your right," sighed Tyson as they started their way back to the hotel.

Only after they had all left and were out of her sight did Samantha dare move, "I gotta' find Nancy and get the hell home!" said Sam to herself, _and I better beat them home too, or else they will know that we were out and get suspicious._

"FUCK!" Cursed Sam, why did she always end up having to be in these impossible situations, they were going to have to find on hell of a short cut to beat those two.

A/N: Sorry about the LONG WAIT AGAIN! I was swamped with camps and going away and what not! PLEASE FUCKING BELIEVE ME!

Anyways, I PROMISE THINGS WILL GET INTERESTING VERY FAST!

Stick with it!

AND REVIEW OR PLATAPUSES WILL BE SMITED!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: You know if my Fanfiction was a person and it lived in the United States it would be allowed to DRINK LIKE A HOT SEXA PIECE OF TOAST ON A UNICORN PLATE OF HAPPINESS AND ORGIES!

This will be a shorter wait- so it shall be typed- SO IT SHALL BE POSTED!

READ ON MY FAIRWEATHER FELLOW READ ON TILL THE CHOCOLATE GAS TELLS YE NOT!

**If You Were a Quail……?**

Nancy stopped examining her barf (and stopped barfing/breathing for that matter) to realize that Samantha was now missing. She stood up stiffly, and looked around, she took two steps to the right and two steps to the left, three steps to the front, and one step to the back, and then she clapped her hands…. CHA CHA REAL SMOOTH NOW!

Something was very odd, in that sort of hmmmmm, that's odd! Sort of way, Samantha was really gone, and there was Nancy wafting in her own banana goodness stomach acid scent… she was alone. And it was late, and she was in a grad dress… _someone just slap a "RAPE BAIT" sign on me, why don't cha? _She thought bitterly to herself.

But the sad thing was that Nancy was absolutely right, she was rape bait and she happened to be standing on a bridge that was in fact sturdy and stylish looking. Only this bridge I did bother to give a name and its name is…..

**CORNER STONE BRIDGE!**

Uh-huh, that's right.

But The Corner Stone Bridge was also claimed by the notorious Beyblader Gang of Paris known as the INSERT BAD FRENCH WORD Gang, and belonged in their Territory.

The INSERT BAD FRENCH WORD Gang was also the only French Gangsta' Beyblade Gang EVER!

Now this night they decided to go for a little walk, you know, to march it out, cock out their beyblades, scare alley cats, feel badass and bust terrible French rap about French hoes and French bling. (Because you can totally RAP in FRENCH) So there they were strutin' around in there puffy coats, when they smelt something…It wasn't the usual fake floral scent of perfume toxins…no, it was like someone had left out a stomach, peanut butter and banana sandwich out for WAY to long. So they decided to check it out, one of them was really hungry.

"OH! Quoi?" Shouted a rather stout poof blader , who was in the front.

"_OH! What?"_

"Huh? Eh! Qui!" shouted another upon seeing Nancy on their "turf".

"_Huh? Eh! Who!"_

Nancy turned around rather sharply for a drunk, "What the fucking frenchies!" Nancy gasped in amusement. "Uh…Je m'appelle Nancy?" Nancy stuttered trying hard to remember her French classes.

"Pourquoi fait elle ici?" The one is the poofiest coat questioned.

"_Why is she here?"_

"Pfft! Je ne sais pas!" Another retorted.

"_Pfft! I don't know!"_

"QUOI LE ENFER!" Nancy yelled finally remembering one of the phrases she had

"_WHAT THE HELL!"_

learned…wait, the teacher didn't teach her that, Shannon did. Only Shannon spent most of her time at the back with the English to French Dictionaries looking up bad words.

"Uhhhhh….AI BON MECHANT ET JOLI SEXE AVEC UN CHEVRE!" Nancy

"_Uhhhhh…HAVE GOOD KINKY AND HOT SEX WITH A DONKEY!"_

announced triumphantly, "Wait… SHIAT! That was another Shannon sentence…crap."

And so it was, the boys were now either oogling at Nancy, licking there lips, stroking their beyblades, and the younger members were just looking horrified.

"WAIIIIITTTT!" An unseen voice called…Samantha had found the oh-so-convenient run down stair that lead to the other side of the bridge and was standing on one of the railings to give off that stalker of the night feel…rawr. "Stop your dirty thoughts and listen! Nancy is NOT A VIRGIN YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO RAPE SPOILED MEAT!" Sam called out.

The boys seemed to understand the just of it, and all stroking/touching/ and licking of themselves and other members stopped.

Nancy's reaction was a little different, "WHAT!"

"Come on Nancy lets just leave before they decide they don't care," Sam said calmly as she started to drag Nancy to the other side of the bridge and onto an empty city street.

"Bu-but… I AM A VIRGIN!" Nancy cried out hopelessly.

"Pft! I knew that, but they didn't," Sam said devilishly.

"Yeah…I know, but just for the record, I haven't slept around ALRIGHT!" Nancy confirmed.

Sam laughed, "Whatever, you have so been ridden like a cheap dog!"

"I am going to KkkkkRrrrrrrIiiiiiiiLlllllllllLllllllll you, SO BAD!" Nancy screamed as she went to go choke Sam.

"Oh shit," Said Sam as she ducked away from Nancy's claws of doom and saw that the INSERT NAUGHTY FRENCH WORD Gang was following them.

"Run?" Nancy inquired.

"Like bambi would," Sam said.

And with that they were running like a little frightened fawn away from around 20 Gansta' French Rappers and there beyblades!

**Eve, Shannon, and Steffi's Story (WITH BOWFLEX!)**

After walking around for awhile, they figured out that they could make music!

Why how? You might ask, well I will tell you, silly!

By unzipping and zipping their zippy zippers really fast and making a ERTCHY sound.

"And it goes a little something like this… ZIP ZIP ZIPPA ZIPPY ZIP ZIP! WHOA!"

"Hey, I don't mean to stop the music, but is that guy still behind us?" Steffi asked just out of plain curiosity.

Eve glanced behind them, "Yep, it look's like he is driving at like 2 miles at hour to stay behind us."

"What's say we make him have a little detour?" Shannon said devilishly.

"All in favor say, EH!" Steffi added.

"EH!" They all roared in unison.

"So it's settled, let's give this guy one nightmare to remember," Eve said with a smirk.

"Ready?" Shannon prompted, "YOUR'E IT!" yelled Shannon as she splat a tree.

And with that start they were off.

**Sam and Nancy: Running like Bambi Fight Sequence**

And so there they were, leaping over fences, frolicking in garbage bags they landed in, and tearing up the whole city. But one thing the girls were counting on was that the INSERT NAUGHTY FRENCH WORD Gang would not be able to run in their poofy coats and stylish whiter that white side winders, but unfortunately the INSERT NAUGHTY FRENCH WORD Gang stopped in at one of their "hangouts" and dropped off their poofy coats, and tied their shoes, as well as they all stopped in at Denny's to get 'Grand Slammed' French style.

Now at this point they were all friends, Samantha and Nancy were there too, eating the huge amount of food that would probably be enough to feed a small village.

How did they get to this point? Where did this turning point happen?

Well, read friggin' on mate, and you shall find out!

**THE ULITMATE TURNING POINTDENNY'S HAS ESCARGOT!**

"I think I'm all out of Bambi runnin' Sam," Nancy said in between heavy breathes.

"Come on Nanc', their not far behind we have to keep running," Sam said desperately.

"Why are they even following us anyways?" Nancy asked to no one really unparticular.

Sam shrugged, "I dunno- they're turned on by non-virgins?"

"Well, that's encouraging and you have just reminded me that when this is all over I have to kill you," Nancy said through clenched teeth.

"Save the meaningless threats for later, right now…we are so friggin' surrounded, it isn't even comical," Sam said, glancing around the park they were now resting in.

"Hey! What do you mean MEANINGLESS!" Nancy screeched she really was planning to kill Samantha; she had a little scheme to do it an' all.

"Shh…" Sam beckoned quietly, Nancy looked around…they were surrounded. People from the INSERT NAUGHTY FRENCH WOIRD Gang were scattered around the park, some were in trees, and others standing on benches, and some were just kinda hanging out.

Nancy's left eye twitched uncontrollably for a few moments, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH US!"

One man stepped forward, he was slightly more pimped out than the rest, "Oui, so you do speak anglaise?" he said in a kind of bad accent franglish.

Nancy looked like her head was going to implode, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OF COURSE WE SPEAK FUCKING ENGLISH!"

The man laughed, "How h-were h-we supposed to know? H-we tought you h-were just a mental person trying to speak French."

"Okay then, what the hell do you want-you little French fried fuck from cock encrusted-"

"Nance! Whoa, easy on the long winded insults," Sam cautioned.

"Well, h-we h-were just trying to get chu' back to zee hospital, that was before h-we found out you h-were sane…sort ov," He said calmly.

Samantha turned to Nancy and slapped her, "never EVER try and speak French EVER AGAIN!"

Nancy seethed, "It wasn't my fault Shannon kept teaching us stupid French sentences-"

"Wait, are you telling me you **actually **said something **Shannon** taught you! Holy crap, no WONDER they were chasing us, at least they didn't try to shoot us!" Samantha mused.

"Wasn't my fault," Nancy grumbled.

"V-well, ladies, now that that iz all settled, would v-you like to go get somethang to eat?" One of the INSERT NAUGHTY FRENCH WORD Gang members asked.

Nancy felt her now growling stomach, "as long as it's hang over food!"

_And so the now united friends ski-dateled over to Denny's where they feasted on Grand Slams and happiness in greased up large amounts of food._

"Ewww… Denny does escargot," Sam said as she poked the glob.

"Truth iz, not even us locals eat it," one of the INSERT NAUGHTY FRENCH WORD Gang members said, who was sitting next to Sam.

Sam shuddered at the blob, "I dare you to eat it," Nancy challenged from across the table.

"Not all of it," Sam bargained, "Just a bite."

"Deal," Nancy settled.

"Oh- and you have to eat it too," Sam said devilishly.

Nancy glared, "Fine…done," she said.

The boys hooted and cheered them on, soon a little crowd of late night goers were gathered around the table.

Nancy and Sam glared at each other.

"Ready?" one of the waiters prompted, "UN! DUEX! TROIS! GO!"

And it was on, both of them grabbed the slimy piece of meat and shoved it into their mouths, thee crowd cheered, as Nancy and Sam started chewing…they're faces were starting to turn a puce color.

Sam held onto the edge of the table, trying to keep from spewing it out. Nancy had her hands in front of her mouth, it looked like she was hiccupping…but some how she was still rabidly chewing.

About five minutes later Nancy was able to swallow the small morsel of "food" while Sam was able to partly swallow it, throw it up and then kind of die a little bit inside.

Everyone cheered while Sam and Nancy shook hands and then vomited in unison.

"Vat twas' awesome girls! You really are brave, eh?" One the INSERT NAUGHTY FRENCH WORD Gang Members commented.

Nancy wiped some barf off her chin, "Was nothing," she said.

Sam hiccupped, "cha' it was a piece of shit."

"You mean cake, h-right?" one of the I.N.F.W Gang Members asked.

"No, it tasted like poop," Sam corrected.

And they all laughed together in their little happy aroma of happiness rainbow field power of pony sparkle dust.

"I vink we should take these girls home before vey vomit everywhere," One of them suggested.

"I totally agree with you Mac," Nancy said.

**Steffi, Shannon and Eve's NIGHTMARE FOR OLD CREEPY GUY SECQUENCE…OF DOOM**

The old guy parked his Lexus, the girls had seemed to run into a dark alley way, he followed slowly. This was too perfect; they just waltzed in to a prefect place for him to CENSORED FOR GROSSNESS AND POTENTAL KILLING OF YOUNG INNOCENCE FOR READERS . He grinned to himself as he walked into the alley, but no one was there- but he was positive the girls had come this way, he looked around… just a dumpster and a few garbage cans…no possible way to escape.

A sound…shuffling? Definite movement, he whipped around, nothing was there.

And then he realized, the dumpster was moving, rocking back and forth, basically jumping off the ground.

And then it stopped moving…the dumpster lid slammed open…

Then the garbage rose, up and up, taking the form of a hideous monster blob, a moaning sound came from it's corroding… alright, it doesn't have a mouth, but I think the moaning came from a smashed in coke can.

Point: The guy ran and pissed himself on the way to his car, then he drove off in a huff of huffy evilness to NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN!

Littering, or doing any other kind of gross icky yucky thing that I can't go into detail about without having to change the rating of this story.

And then Shannon, Eve, and Steffi jumped out of the dumpster and shook off all that garbage and started to frolic home triumphantly…that is after throwing some left over garbage at the creepy guy's car as he drove away.

A/N: Updating so soon! This must be a sign….

THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! GRAB YOUR LOVED ONES AND BEYBLADES AND RUN LIKE HELL IS ON YER HEELS!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Oh, I do like popsicles…oh yes…yes I do…

This…month I have a very special story in store for you, but first a little flash back from last…months chapter.

_This will be a shorter wait- so it shall be typed- SO IT SHALL BE POSTED!_

I am a lying beaver, no? With sticky rice in my braced up teeth…and that is out of super floss.

Oh well, the point is that I have updated… now you may shoot all death wishes, bombs, toxic gases and mutated dust bunnies.

MORE STORY WITH EXTRA NUNS!

And… special guest appearance from… CHER! (The Learning Community)

**Why I should be a foot model…**

Eve, Steffi and Shannon clambered around for an hour carefully placing rotting banana peels on front porch steps of some houses, you know, the usual. As well as racing each other down the road, by sliding on their now slim coated shoes and sliding, Eve was named the Reining Champion after Shannon and Steffi both came into rough contact with their most hated arch enemy…

**GROUND!**

And Shannon's old best friend…

**TREE!**

Shannon was still recovering from trees heartbreaking betrayal, when they all decided to gallop back to the hotel. Now a little more light hearted, having not seen the boys out and about at what was now not so early the next day. Eve looked about their surrounding, corners and curves twisted and turned about her.

"Guys, hate to break it to you but we are so utterly fucking screwed," Eve stated flatly, placing her hand on her hip.

Steffi squinted her eyes and looked around as well, Eve was absolutely right, they were screwed right up the goat.

"ANUS!" Shannon cursed suddenly, clenching her right hand close to her chest.

Eve took a sharp exhale of the cool morning air, "What did ya' do?" she asked, not out of interest, just out of habit.

"I got a paper cut!" Shannon exclaimed waving around her arms insanely.

"How in all the hells did you manage that?" Eve questioned.

Shannon narrowed her eyes, "the tree," she hissed, "they have rejected me…my climbing days are over!" she cried woefully, as she crumbled into a misshapen ball on the cement.

Eve snapped her fingers, "oh golly gee shucks, that's a real shame that is," she said sarcastically.

"Aye, they took off a bit of me hand, the scoundrels," Shannon remarked sourly as she cradled her hand.

Eve glanced down at Shannon with a kind of pity, "ouh, let me see your battle wound," Eve said as she knelt beside Shannon.

Shanon glanced up at Eve, and momentarily lifted her hand up for her to see. It was covered in blood; a thick gash which started at Shannon's palm ran deep, all the way up to her index finger. Eves eyes went wide, "that's not an ordinary paper cut!"

Steffi looked at the blood, unphased, "more like a cardboard cut, I'd say."

"Ya' think?" Shannon asked dubiously.

Eve shook her head, frustrated, "More like a friggin' metal cut."

Shannon laughed dryly, "That would just be called at simple cut, I'd reckon."

"I reckon that!" Steffi agreed, raising her hand as if for an invisible toast.

Eve took a few calming breathes, as soon as the visions of Shannon and Steffi's murder scene were out of her head she continued, "you say I tree gave you that?"

Shannon nodded, "Aye, the little twat bit me."

Eves eye brow shot up instantaneously, "how did a tree bite you?"

"Well that's easy-" Shannon stopped in mid-sentence to think about it for a moment, and then her eyes went wide. "That little cubed-cock!" she yelled, as she stood up.

"What is it?" Steffi asked.

But Steffi never got her answer, Shannon was already halfway down a given street yelling like a warrior risen from the grave.

"LIMB BEARING MONSTORSOTIES!" Was all that was heard from Shannon as she disappeared from sight.

Steffi and Eve looked at eachother, "Wanna go for a coffee?" Steffi asked.

Eve nodded, "Sure, after all a lunatic raving mad crippled kid isn't that hard to find."

**SAM AND NANCY WITH THEIR FUNKYFRESH SUPA FLY DANCE DIGGITY MOVES!**

Nancy and Sam were dropped off at their hotel room by the INSERT NAUGHTY FRENCH WORD Gang, and were lounging around their hotel room at this given moment.

"Hey, Nance?" Sam started, as she plopped down beside Nancy on the floor.

"Hmmm?" Was the robot like response from Nancy, who was busy trying to collect coupons for Band-Aids and Crest Whitening Strips.

"Well, it's just, I saw Kai and Tyson out in that field…" Nancy's eyes were now looking straight at her, eyeing her curiously, "and well, they were with Alexis and Lauren… the girls said they needed their help… to escape Biovolt or something, and well they agreed."

"Like cheap dog in parking lot," Nancy said, her eyes wide, processing this new found information.

"Kai and Alexis were looking pretty couzy," Sam mused as she leaned back on the floor.

Nancy grinned, "The blue guy's got guts."

"How so?"

"Shannon's going to rip his ear off," Nancy said devilishly, how she would like to see that.

"_Nancy, that's a horrible thing to picture! Go scrub your tumor out right now!" Nancy's good side shrieked within her mind._

"_**No Nancy, don't listen to her, she doesn't even like bunnies… picture him burning, burning in his own rude, filthy scum!" Nancy's bad side named Claudetta insisted.**_

"**_Come on Nancy, let's go for a drive!" Orlando Bloom coaxed, flashing his perfect smile._**

"No contest, I'm going with the sex god!" Nancy enthused aloud.

"WHAT!" Sam's shrill cry rang out.

But it didn't matter, Nancy couldn't hear her, she was too busy driving around town in Orlando Blooms sleek red car.

"_Well, we lost that one quite badly didn't we?" Nancy's good side said, as she watched Nancy and Orlando drive away._

"**Don't talk to me…bunny killer!" Claudetta screamed.**

**AT STARBUCKS! With a hey hey hey, and a quack quack quack, Polaroid Crackers in my pot!**

The half awake Barista groggily threw together Steffi's triple shot Espresso, and Eve's Green Tea Lemonade drink then threw the concoctions at them and a box of straws all the while cursing them for coming for damned early.

Steffi and Eve strolled down the streets casually while sipping their drinks, a few peaceful moments had passed when a glass shattering, blood curdling, heart stopping, endangered species killing cry reached their ears.

They turned towards the sound, and sure enough there was Shannon driving a tractor down the small street, with war paint smeared on her face and armed with a rusty pitchfork.

"Huh, that wasn't that hard at all," Steffi commented, and then continued to drink her coffee.

Shannon idled the tractor to steal a chat, she stood up and stiffly saluted Steffi and Eve.

"I'm gonna fight those dirty rascals back," Shannon announced loudly, "and I'm gonna get back me' honour!"

Steffi nodded, "wurd."

"Wurd."

"Wurd," said Cher mystically.

Eve and Steffi drank their Jesus Juice in unison, in an almost robotic like motion.

"I am going to go for their head ranking leader for the moment, be back in a few!" and with that Shannon drove off in the tractor at an almost diseased slug speed.

Once Shannon was out of sight, and the faint sound of a chainsaw came into play Steffi decided to ask, "Wanna' TRY and find our hotel?"

Eve shrugged, "eh, sure, nothing else to really do is there."

"Hmmm, let's see, we've looked for the boys, jumped in a dumpster, terrorized a innocent school boy and got our caffeine…I think that's a pretty full night," Steffi said.

Eve nodded, "but you left out the badger huntin'."

"Ah yes, that was good shite, no?" Steffi said conversationally.

Eve nodded while she took another big gulp of her REMONADE! ( Not a typo! Does not exsist!)

So they once again began to walk around aimlessly.

The sky was still dark, though the stars had now faded.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Eve and Steffi began to stumble down a road that was somewhat familiar. Until they came towards their hotel, the sky was a deep navy by then. They walked stiffly towards the back entrance, in the courtyard around the hotel lay a rather normal sight (for them anyways)

Shannon was splayed on the lush grass with half her body implanted a flowerbed; the tractor was crinkled into a tree trunk, an odd fume that was curiously similar to the scent of crazy glue.

Steffi squatted beside Shannon's disgruntled body, and poked her, a deep groan came from Shannon, "How's the getting revenge goin' for ya' so far?"

Shannon looked at Steffi and seethed, "peachy, without the peach," she hissed.

And with that the hobbled into the hotel and threw themselves up the stairs, leaving the tractor X tree sex scene for someone else to break up.

"I am so glad we were able to find the hotel," Eve said as she leaned against the wall of the hallway.

"Wait..." Shannon prompted dramatically, she turned towards the guys door, "Just to make sure their here." Steffi and Eve nodded.

Shannon kicked the door down in one (okay 25) kick/repeated throwing of lamp/desk/paintings; the door fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

The girls stepped into the room, once their eyes adjusted to the lack o' light…

"MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!" Shannon screamed and ran out of the room.

Steffi turned on her heels and walked stiffly out of the room, while Eve was too busy throwing up in the hallway.

Shannon dove underneath the covers of her bed, not even noticing that Nancy and Sam were in the room. Eve just booked it into the washroom, and Steffi closed and locked the door.

"Oh hey, Nance…Sam," Steffi said acknowledging the two girls, how just nodded, Steffi took a seat on the floor beside them, "Now, can one of you be so kind as to gorge out my short term memories?"

"Why what happened?" Sam asked innocently.

"UNHOLY MATRAMONY AND TOUCHING!" Shannon yelled as she flung herself to the floor.

"Huh."

Shannon peeled her face from the carpet, "Max VRS. Nina and Kenny VRS. Dizzy in one all out American showdown of disapproving awkward SEX!" after Shannon buried her face deeper into the ground.

Nancy began to scream uncontrollable, and frantically trying to clean her tainted mind and swipe that

COMPUTER AND GEEK SEX IS COMPLETELY SICK AND WRONG! IF YOUR THAT DISPERATE GET A HOE!

Plus, Max getting it on is also very mind blowing and kinda innocence killing.

Sam looked quizzical, "Yeah right."

And as if god wanted her innocence to the completely killed, everything went silent and suddenly the sound of high pitched orgasm sounds, and grunting, as well as things being screamed such as, "touch me there!"

"Left, lower, oh oh OHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Don't put your finger _there_!"

"You put your finger _there_!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And so on.

Sam's eyes went wide and then she began to search for anything pointy to rip her ears off.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Kai and Tyson crept passed the smashed tractor, not even bothering to ask how it got there, and went up to there room.

The door was crashed down, and four undeniable figures were getting dirty. So feeling tired, tainted and very just kind of…wow.

So they gave up and sat in the hallway on top of broken lamps, paintings and a desk?

Then went down for breakfast after the clocks rang out seven.

**A/N:** OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH SNAP!

Over and out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: LIKE A FOX!**

**A/N:** IS ANYONE READING THIS STORY! LIKE CHA! Oh vey…don't worry, I haven't died yet, however I could possibly have to get my appendix removed, which does suck…seriously. So after the maybe-maybe not surgery I probably won't feel like typing for awile, so this is just a head up, wink wink, nudge nudge, sort of things.

LONG WAIT AGAIN! MOO BITCH MOO!

**The Apple-CAT (meow-za) Tournament: First Round(s): Block C**

"You know…sometimes you are very silly…OMGWTFBBQ! Bless me' soul, is that a Pirate?" Shannon asked as she slipped on her slippers.

"Shannon, I would have preferred if you got changed out of your Pj's this morning!" growled Eve, partly because it made their team look unprofessional, but she was also pissed that she had to put on pants this morning too.

Shannon looked up once her slippers (that looked like Tigers feet…you know what I'm talking about, and they are damned comfy!), "hey, don't go PMS on me, beside Steffi wore her Pj's here too!"

Steffi looked around frantically, while Eve glared at her, "yeah…but I at least put on SHOES this morning!" Steffi announced triumphantly.

"Mittens…" Shannon pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Just then Samantha came running up, "guys! We're battling the TreasureMongers first!" she exclaimed.

Shannon stroked her chin slowly, "hmmmmmmmmm…"

"How'd the BladeBreaker's do in Block A?" asked Nancy.

Sam grinned, "Won, o' course."

"A pox-how delightful a pox," Shannon said profoundly, off in her own little world.

"I suppose we should mosey down to the dish; we're up in a few," said Steffi.

"I agree," said Sam mechanically, then she started to look around, they were in the stands at the moment, a good five meters from the main floor and the dish. There was a thick metal railing to keep the youngin's from falling, but Sam couldn't find any stairs down to the main level. "How are we going to get out of 'ere?"

Shannon got up from under her seat, holding a piece of green moldy gum with a pair of science tweezers, she crawled to the metal railing, and glanced over.

"Alright, Bey fans! Let's get this thing started!" the jazz man announced from his raised pillar , Shannon squinted as she leaned over the railing, she pulled out her hair elastic from her rats nest of BROWN NOT BLONDE hair. She fashioned a sling shot that reminded me of a mildly retarded cat. She then stuck the wad of moldy gum and slung that sling all the way onto the mega screen (the wad just happened to land underneath the Jazzman's face which was being focused on, so it looked like he had a big moldy booger)

Shannon giggle-snorted the swung her leg over the railing.

"You guys coming?" she asked.

"HECK YES!" Steffi yelled, as she to swung her legs over the rail (man, this rail is SO getting some today, am I right?).

"Uh…I'm sure there are some stairs somewhere," said Eve as she peered over the railing.

"And now, it's time to get to some Bey killin'! So onto our next battle The Treasure Mongers VRS. The Spirit Bladers!" The Jazz man yelled enthusiastically (while secretly he came within his pants at that exact moment) (hahaha! I love exact English cameproper version of cum, thank you and to all a good night!).

"No time you batch!" said Shannon, as she and Steffi grabbed Eve's tee-shirts sleeves and then let go of the railing.

So then it was about 5 seconds of free falling until the floor hugged them, and gave them owies in the no-no spots.

"COOTIES!" Shannon screamed when she came into close contact with a chocolate milk carton filled with nails.

Steffi pried herself from the floor; the crowd was cheering as the Jazzman was commenting on their entrance, when Nancy and Sam came walking through a swing door, grins plastered on their faces.

"How?" Steffi groaned.

"We found the elevator," Nancy shrugged.

"Wait…sounds the alarm! Where the fuck is my left slipper!" Shannon screamed, agonized.

"WHEE-OH! WHEE-OH!" Steffi yelled.

"Uh…there," Sam said as she pointed to the Bey dish, there in all its holy cat feet radiance was Shannon's slipper.

Without any ado, Shannon had lunged into the dish, but just as she was centimeters away from grabbing her bootah' when a shimmering gold beyblade cut her hand, and sent it away.

"Biscutish!" Shannon yowled as she snatched her hand back.

"Argh!" Shannon glanced up; there was the pirate she thought she had hallucinated before from drinking too much…water. He had dirty brown messy long hair and light blue grey eyes, he had one hoop earring and was dressed like a pirate…thus, probably the reason Shannon had thought he was a pirate…ah' zee circal ov LLIIIFFFEE!

"Ah! Your bling-o-fied bey-bong just ate me' hand! And my slippah…" Shannon seethed.

The pirate boy just smiled; a goofy innocent smile as Shannon slowly picked up her slipper and put it on the proper foot. "yousa fooked in za' barin"

"Barin?" he grinned.

"AHEM!" the jazzman scowled, "right now, it's Shannon VRS. The Treasure Mongers

Team Cap'en Andrian!"

"Sh-wha?" Shannon asked…"sit Boo boo, sit."

Andrian did not sit, infact he got his beyblade ready to launch (ick), Shannon decided it would be cool to play copy-cat, so she did too.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" They all screamed, even the little Kai fans at home, playing with their little Dranzara's and what not.

Then the heat was on, while Shannon was trying to shove her slipper in her ear.

"AYE! Go get 'em Larynx!" (hehehe, body parts are fun) Andrian yelled.

Shannon stroked her chin, for a few seconds…"shit."

Then Shannon's beyblade got pwn3d like cha.

"SHANNON STOP BEING A DUMB MEANIE POOP FACE!" Eve screamed…despite her efforts to be cool-I mean NON CONFORMIST XD.

Shannon heaved a bomb of sigh, "alright…HAVE ANOTHER CARROT! DIPFACE!" Shannon squealed, as Torren ripped off Larynx's larynx, and then…he died.

"Eat that! Fatty Mc Fat Fat!" Shannon yelled triumphantly.

Andrian picked up his medallion blade, and bowed majestically, "I knew I shouldn't 'ave named him Larynx."

And then Steffi ate a sandwich… A BABY SANDWHICH!

**A/N:** Short chapter, what can I say? I suck dismembered goats bits, another chapter up soon, sorry for the utter lameness of this one, and the focus on Shannon, sorry, but I've lost my TELEPATHIC LINK WITH STEFFI! So now, I have no clue what stunts she'd do. It's tragic, 'tis, 'tis.

Hope this one gave some giggles and wet pants, sorry but I'm booked and stoked for Christmas, but I hope to have the New Chapter up BEFORE Newbies of an Art's second year anniversary this January 4th. AND DO NOT FRET! THERE IS A PLOT!

And it will reveal NEXT CHAPTER!  
OHHHHHHHH! SCANDOLOUS!

Over and out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Ah! ME PEN GULIBAR!**

Now, time for some serious plotage, let's get it on!

**Where we left off…sorta…I lied…Spirit Bladers won…and I have an obsession with fruit **

So as I TOTALLY mentioned above, you weenies. The Spirit Bladers won their first Trial, in block C. WHOOT! And then went to Denny's, because they decided to take out all their anger on their bodies…because we're emo…cheers!

So as Shannon was being slammed by a lumberjack (HA!), Sam and Nance decided to tell them what they had witnessed last night.

"So, uh…I saw Tyson and Kai talking to Alexis and Lauren in the park last night, while Nancy was getting raped (sorry Nance, you can give me the beats now)." Sam said shakily, as she poked at her hash browns/babies.

Shannon spat out her cow, "yeah, Alexis said something about needing help escaping from Biovolt," Sam continued cautiously.

"They agreed," Nancy summed up, while she slipped poison into Sam's orange juice for talking about one of her many ugh…transgressions.

"My meat tastes like dead," Shannon said as she licked her lips in discust. (hehe, cust)

"So…what's the game plan?" Sam asked as she peered over the rim of her orange juice cup; there seemed to be an odd purple fume arising from it…_Nancy,_ Sam thought.

Then as Sam was trying to smuggle scramble eggs into Nancy coffee, Steffi chirped up, "well…I'm not sure, really I don't think it's any of our business, like it's not like they were doing anything _wrong_...did they?"

Nancy came back from the piddly station, and noticed that her coffee had lumps in it…and was yellow tinted…_bastard, _Nancy cursed.

"Well, I suppose not, they were being quite heroic actually, you know, helping the damsels in distress," Sam commented rather cruelly, "however, they were looking pretty comfay-,"

"That's it, let's skin 'em," Shannon said, looking at the half-digested spewed cow tities on the floor, "that's it, I'm going Veg."

Steffi started," okay, well then, I guess it's only Shannon and my problem, we know Max was busy-"

"WE PROMISED NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT...EVER!" Shannon yelled as she clutched her head, trying to keep the last of her innocence from running away in agony.

"Alright, sorry Shan, but there is still one question left to be answered…if Tyson, Kai and er…Max-Shannon I can see you putting that arsenic in my maple syrup-"

"Shucks…" Shannon growled, as she went back to her own seat and stowed away her flask.

"Then, where was Rei?" asked Steffi, treacherously, everyone was looking at Eve.

"How the hell would I know! I spent the whole night chasing this cripple around!" Eve yelled in her defense.

"Too shay," Shannon added as she stabbed her wooden leg with a fork.

"I say we go ask him ourselves!" Nancy quipped up.

Eve went flush, "how 'bout know you…you…damn it, Shannon?"

"Poop face," Shannon offered.

Eve nodded, "yes poop face…Nancy, you are a poop face."

Nancy shrugged, "…riiight."

"Damn straight," Shannon concurred.

"AND WERE OFF!" Steffi yelled, after just paying the bill.

**AT 'ZEE 'OTEL**

Shannon bounded into the boys room, with the others following moments after.

"Rei?" Shannon asked sweetly, Rei looked up from his book on something or

other…ness, it really doesn't matter, he had a comic hidden within the book so, you know…I am the Walrus…eggman….eggman…

"What?" Rei asked, not even looking up from his comic-I mean, MANLY BOOK ON BECOMING MORE MANLY AND GETTING EVE TO DO HIM LIKE A HORSE IN A GLUE FACTORY!

"Well…WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT!" Shannon asked oh so subtly.

Rei dropped his manliness (HA!)…book in shock, Eve died in the hallway…by Vendetta the neighborhood rabbit, a.k.a. via embarrassment, and carnies. Rei just stuttered for a while as his face was turning somewhat like the colour of a tomato, then he ran out of the room, leaving Shannon to check under his, and the boys' bed…before Eve came to scalp her, then she went out onto the balcony and scaled down the side of the house, then fell.

"I HAVE NO BUTT LEFT!" Shannon yelled in agony, after she had landed on her…well, non existent buttocks.

"You punce!" Eve called down to Shannon, who merely growled as she climbed back into the room with help of her once again and forever more ally/fuck buddy of barkdom, Tree. But by then, it had taken her long enough that the others had left the room, leaving her to snoop around because hey! Eating plaid shirts and belly lint is part of a balance breakfast. Shannon stopped momentarily to hastily knot together her shoelaces when she noticed that something was stuck to her shoe. She sat on a bed and peeled off the scrap of paper, it read this:

_**Kai,**_

_**All is not well; we seek to escape the winding corridors of the Biovolt Co. their true madness only known to those who have dwelled within them.**_

_**We are prisoners to our own dreams, give us freedom…give us flight.**_

_**Please, I am beseeching you, help us.**_

_**Alexis of the C.B.**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Midnight**_

_**The Corner Stone Bridge Park**_

And then Shannon sharted herself…

And made a terrible mess of the floor…

And had to blame it on a dog…

"POOP ON A POOP POOP POOP…POOOP!" Shannon screeched as she rampaged into her teams' hotel room.

"What now?" Nancy asked, rather bored, as she flipped through the pages of her magazine.

"I found this little shred of EVIDENCE!" Shannon exclaimed.

Steffi came running out from the washroom, "OMG! Like PW3NED YALLS!"

"I know!" Shannon said, enthusiastically.

Nancy and the others stayed un phased as Steffi read the note.

"GASP! Do you think that 'tonight' was last night or tonight?" Steffi asked innocently.

"I'm 'a reckonin' it twas' last night," Shannon said.

"Ah, zee' 'ard vorld of Biohvault," Steffi commented.

Shannon nodded, "so, I guess this means we don't have grounds to skin them then?"

"Damn, guess so," Steffi cussed.

Then without warning Shannon tore apart the note and tossed it out the window, "we know nothing."

Shannon and Steffi cheered and high fived, life 'ish good when you…are…huh…them?

Eve looked up from her drying toe nail polish for long enough to say, "Do you think we should help them?"

"SHHHH! Their not supposed to know that we know what they don't want us to know that we know and only they know so we can't let them know that we know! A DURRRRRRRR!" Shannon forcefully cautioned.

"Wurd," Steffi agreed.

"Fine, fine, leave it for the boys to get all heroic on their already whipped asses…honestly Shannon! Kai is so emo, imagine how easily he will be swayed by someone just as emo as him?" Eve reasoned, though on the inside just really didn't give a flying poo.

Shannon starred and gawked for a matter of minutes, "dammmmmanngafoo…thems sucky words."

"What do ya' remedy?" Steffi asked as she tried to lick the furnace without getting her tongue singed.

"Shoot them real grumpy looks and snarls and be like…rawr," Shannon mimicked a cat, and failed, par usual.

"Wow Shannon that was…how do we say? Un dumbtarded," Eve said coldly.

"Ah, stop being such a knob and come with us to get some information!" Steffi called from the door, Shannon was already in the hallway.

Eve hastily put on her socks, hoping that her nail polish had already dried and then ran out the door.

"Information on what, exactly?" Eve asked rather hotly, she was now absolutely positive that her toe nails weren't properly dried yet.

"On zee' Candy Tools," Shannon replied, as they trudged their way to the stadium.

"Aye, I think they are still having their Trials," Steffi added.

**THE TIRALS I AMETH TO LAZY TO GIVE NAMES TO! YEAH! **

Eve, Shannon and Steffi quickly rushed into the bleachers just as the last round was starting, unfortunately for their ear drums they missed the 3 2 1 let it rip part.

It was Lauren VRS. Some kid with a cold and a hanky.

Steffi's eyes had to take a very large amount of effort to stay in their sockets, Lauren had just summoned her bit beast, a large gold and red plated dragon, its posture…everything, sickly reminded Steffi of…well, _Tyson_. Lauren attacked swiftly, her bit beast coming down hard and ending the match quickly.

Steffi didn't think the boy even noticed he had even lost; he was too busy figuring out where his hanky went…it was stuck to his hair…most likely with snot.

"Shannon…did Lauren's attacking method, I dunno, remind you of?" Steffi whispered.

"Tyson? Oh yes, like a sort of alternate universe deejay voo," Shannon said.

"All I can tell is that Biovolt is up to something again, and this time we're not in the insiders' loop, so we can only guess."

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUN! I SUCK AT CLIFFS! BYE! ENJOY! WHOOT!

Over and out.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Oh yes, yes indeedy….. Yes indeedy do.

Reason it is so late? Well, I had to go to Alberta Winter Games, and practice was pretty much doubled because of it, and my internet was completely down until actually this Friday! And I'm a lazy poo...

Well here it is, the long awaited CHAPTER 25!

CAUTION: This chapter contains some insane plotage, make sure all medications, helmets and other necessary safety padding is close at hand.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL**

Shannon slowly sipped her latte, Steffi was sprawled out on the floor her feet motionlessly dangling, Eve was simply chillin' on the big comfy coach with her homeslice Maggy (the doll).

"So…are you completely freaked?" Eve asked casually.

Shannon peered over her cup, and then just coughed, "I agree with Shannon, we need to try and figure out what the hell is going on!" Steffi concluded as she rolled herself into the television.

"Okay, so the Candy Skanks have the same bitbeasts as the boys, but they're not the _same_, I am so confussed," Eve replied.

"GASP! Now that my damaged temporal lobe thinks about it…the Candy Bitches _act _like the boys too, non?" Shannon remarked as she raised her eyebrow at a very sexually active cat that was hanging out on the window sill.

"Hold on a don gone pickin' minute…**SHANNON'S RIGHT!" **

**SOUND THE ALARM!**

**CALL THE POLICE!**

Steffi fell off her butt, and the sexually active cat named Tibby had stopped lactating on the window, and Eve had begun to give birth to all her internal organs.

"I heard the news!" Nancy panted as she vine swung into the room, "where is she? Is she alright!" Nancy asked as she quickly scanned the room for any radioactive material.

"I'm fine-"

"Shannon, don't speak another word! Someone **GET THE EMERGENCY STASH OF CRA…Uh…CUPCAKES!**" Nancy screamed as she rummaged through the room in complete maniac frenzy.

"Move out of the way!" Steffi cried as she raised the convenient crochet mallet she had just found in the bath tub….gah. The crochet mallet came down hard and swift on the girls' knicker drawer, shattering the wood and showering the girls in a cloud of their own undergarments.

Once the whirlwind of lace and frills had settled down, Nancy was able to find the emergency package of pop rocks that was located at the back of the now diseased drawer.

"I think I have a thong in my latte," Shannon remarked as she pulled out a pink piece of butt floss.

Nancy tore across the Victoria Secret VRS Joe Boxer war zone and pelted the pop rocks in the general direction of Shannon's mouth.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU GIRLS OKAY!" Ray shouted, "I heard a really loud bang…" he stopped in mid drabble and just stood there in the doorway, gaping at the vast amount of lingerie.

"Oh no, we're fine, we were able to get some sugar into Shannon before she started going into depth about physics and algebra," Nancy comforted with a large smile on her face, not even noticing she was standing in a mound of underwear that Tibby the cat was hiding in while at the same time getting down and dirty with a pair of Shannon's boxers.

"Hi guys! I got some wheat thins at the grocery-OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Max cried hopelessly as he racked through his brain trying to figure out a logical explanation.

Shannon sighed over dramatically and picked up her crochet mallet, "while you guy's explain, I'll be in the tinkle tinkle ha ha room." Tibby followed Shannon into the bathroom, unnoticed.

"Well, you see Max…" Nancy started.

"I WAS GONNA PEE THERE! GET OUTA MEH' PANTS! THEMS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" Shannon screeched from the piddly diddly department, then she came barging out, her large pants around her knees, her bright plaid boxers still on, and Tibby latched onto her mid-thigh,

"I think maybe you guys should go," Nancy said, with a sweet smile still on her sadistic face as she pushed Ray and Max out the room and hastily propped a chair up against the door knob.

"So…?" Steffi asked cautiously.

"I have a cat stuck to my leg," Shannon said casually as she sat down awkwardly on the floor.

"Ah, I see, you gonna' beyblade with it on?"

"Eh, maybe, actually once you get used to the blinding pain it's really quite fine," Shannon shrugged, "it's more the smell of urine that's disturbing."

Just them Nancy stopped at her attempt of trying to pry of Tibby, "what smell of urine?"

"She crawled into the toilet," Shannon said as she took a sip of her latte, "mmm…thongy," she said sarcastically as she placed the cup into the garbage.

"You-you **peed **on the cat?" Nancy asked as she stared at her hands in disgrosst.

"Yes."

"Excuse me for a moment, I think I need to go saw off my hands," Nancy said as she ran into the bathroom. "YOU PEED EVERYWHERE!"

"It's hard to focus when there's a cat on your leg," Shannon retorted.

"THERES SHIT EVERYWHERE!"

"Ahem, anyways, while Nancy's off catching salmonella we have some things to discuss…"

"Just whack your leg against the window a few times and the cat will come off Shannon," Eve replied airly.

"Hello! ANIMAL FRIGGIN' RIGHTS!" Shannon yelled, "This cat has the right to grab onto my thigh! Hell, what animal doesn't! Except for walruses, they had their chance and boy! Did they blow it!"

"So, you're just going to walk down to the vet with a cat attached to your leg and ask for them to pry it off humanly?" asked Eve skeptically.

"Yeah, pretty much, with maybe a quick stop for a scone and a coffee?" Shannon suggested.

"Yeah, I'm down with that," Steffi said.

"So it's settled then?" Shannon asked, "Stop purring damnit!"

"Wait, hold on! We still haven't figured out what is up with the Bladebreakers and the Candy Babes!" Eve cried, "We haven't gotten anything done and now we have twice as many problems!"

"That may be true, but it still doesn't change the fact that we could go mug Borris while were at it," Shannon concluded hastily.

"How do we know Borris is even here?" Eve questioned.

"Because he's **got **to be…or else what the hell would we do for the next chapter?" Shannon retorted smugly.

"Ahh, too shay," Eve said.

**A/N:** Okay, so not MUCH plotage, but aren't you SO GLAD you had your helmet handy? Phew, I know I was!

Chapter 26 will be up shortly…well, that's what we all hope for right?

**Over and out.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: My blood hurts…

Alrighty tighty then folks! No need to start a mass murder, see? The chapter is all upsy daisys!  
OMFGZAMBOOMBAFOO!

No excuses this time…I am lazy, hear me roar.

**WALKING DOWN THE STREET**

Shannon, Steffi and Eve were **WALKING DOWN THE STREET**, well Shannon was more hobble-lumphing as it were.

"Is it just me or has the cat migrated towards my SHALL NOT BE NAMED region?" Shannon asked loosely as the three of them veered off towards a near StarBucks entry.

Eve shrugged as she pushed the big glass door open, "maybe, I'm not really paying it that much attention."

"Look Mommy, a kitty cat!" A little girl exclaimed with her face squished up like an orange that had just been sat on by my atrociously rude rump.

The Mother or "Mommy" in this particular instance saw Tibby, who hissed as it clung tighter to Shannon's thigh, his daughter reached out to pet the kitty, "Uh NO- um, not now darling, why don't we go to the grocery store?"

Thus evading another awkward situation altogether, let's give a big group HUZZA! To Super Mom!

"How may I help ya' Misses?" the cashier asked tenderly.

"One Venti skim Tazo Chai Latte, half sweet, extra hot," Shannon said curtly as she inconspicuously pawed at Tibby, who's coat had suddenly gotten VERY itchy over the last few minutes, "Oh, and would you know where the nearest vet is, my good sire?"

The cashier looked somewhat in a conundrum or in a state of agony do to a serious bladder disorder, "vet? Over on the main street there's a map, but if you don' mind me askin', what'd ya' need a vet for?" His accent thickly reminded Steffi of irish cream coffee or that one Irish Carebear, wink wink you know the _lucky _one? Eh? Eh? Alright, I'll go sit on a driveway.

Shannon propped her cat inhabited leg up on the counter, the cashiers eyes widened, "you' gots' a cat on yer leg…" Shannon nodded, even she could no longer hide from the cold solid facts, "…Can I pet it?" he asked sweetly.

Shannon's left eye brow sky rocketed to the top of her forehead so much that some observing thought it would break free from her face entirely.

Now, please note, petting a cat, normally isn't a crime but when that cat is rather close to your nether regions it's a bit of an awkward situation.

"Nope," Shannon replied stoutly, as the cat began to lurch its claws into her flesh to stay upright on her leg.

Once everyone was appropriately caffeinated the set off on their jingly way, after what seemed like a very long time the three girls were on Main Street, they however did not see a single map. Discouraged these rambunctious teens sat on a near by bench, Tibby had fallen asleep still clung lifelessly to Shannon's leg.

"So, what the hell do you think is the deal with all this Biovolt crap? And where's Borris, he was supposed to enter like a whole entire SCENE ago?" Steffi stated.

Shannon peered around helplessly, god; this was starting to seem like another pointless chapter.

"I refuse to make this chapter suck!" Shannon said as she hopped to her feet, "I say we go find the Biovolt Cooperation's hide out, they normally have a facility somewhere around here."

"Yeah, maybe we can go to the old Facility, we should still be able to find out where it is," Eve suggested.

And thus in a fury of girly innocence and sudden inspiration the girl's set out to find the old Biovolt Facility.

"Huh…it was more…vertical when we saw it last," Steffi said as she briskly examined the enormous pile of complete rubbish that spread wide throughout a field.

They we staring at the remains of the old Biovolt facility, no strewn across some yellowish grass as if it were some hooker that had already served it's purpose.

Shannon swiftly walked around some broken glass, rusted nails, and numerous bits and pieces of what looked like remnants of computers. Several smashed beyblades were also discarded along the ground.

"Shannon you find anything?" Eve called from the other side of the field. Shannon merely waved her off, and hastily continued her search.

Bloodstained glass, a couple of frayed wires… a rather large chipped piece of what looked like a red bey dish. A soft breeze blew through Shannon's hair and Tibby's fur alike.

The undeniable scent of rotting socks lingered up Shannon's nose, she scanned around…the bey dish was moving, slowly up and down. Shannon leaned onto her haunches, Tibby let out a small hiss of protest, must Shannon ignored the stinging sensation that was shooting up her leg. She delicately lifted the bey dish… a girl with tangled dark brown hair was huddled up underneath the bey dish. She was covered in dirt, and was helplessly holding a rather large jacket around her shaking body. Close to her face she held a dirty patchwork sock, she snuggled it as if it were a stuffed animal.

Shannon wrinkled her nose; this girl was starting to look oddly familiar.

"Aumph…ma…urgh….." The girl was starting to make odd sounds in her sleep,

"meah…inse….chaisk….I'll….eat…yer….soooocksss."

Shannon gasped, and quickly twisted her nose.

"Wha! I'll steal yer socks and sni-OH MY! SHANNON!" The girl screeched, her brown eyes.

"Christie what the hell are you doing here?" Shannon asked; Christie was one of Shannon's friends back in Junior High at her old school….she has a sock fetish.

"I'm part time Hobo, remember?" Christie said as she got up, dusted herself off and adjusted her sock belt.

"Oh, that's riiight- hey, would ye' happened here?" Shannon asked, referring to their rather morbid backdrop.

Christie shrugged, "alls' I know is that some experiment went down down down, and all the way to funkytown."

"Hmmm….you know what kind of experiment it twas'?"

Christie shook her head, "I think they were cloning rabbits at first or something."

"You think they could have gone up to humans?" Eve asked, just now joining into the conversation as she approached.

"Maybe, but I think there's a two head rabbit boundin' around here somewhere…" Christie replied as her eyes darted around.

"Huh, that's odd; do you have any idea where they moved to next?" Eve asked.

"Negatory."

"Hey, Christie, you wanna' chill with us?" Shannon asked.

"Naww, I got some sock operative missions to see through, and some course at the local university to glide through, I'm here to do some research for a reporting class 'is all," Christie explained.

"Say', would you happen to be in the need of a cat?" Shannon asked loosely.

"Sure, I like 'em fur covered," Christie replied.

"Alright, now just pry her from my leg and we can go about our business," Shannon said ruthlessly.

Christie laughed hysterically as Shannon's self esteem was being beaten with a pointy plank with a nail in it, "I think you guys are too cute, I wouldn't want to spoil just a righteous duo."

Shannon gasped as she staggered backwards, "OUCH! Bullseye, straight to my HEART!"

"Well, Cheerio!" Christie said as she sprinted away, leaving behind her a trail of rainbow foot glove carnage.

"Cloning huh? You think that maybe the Candy Bums are…Clones?" Eve said as she thought aloud.

Shannon crumpled to the floor with a sickening thud as Tibby scarred her inner thigh to turn around.

"Hey what's this?" Shannon said to her knee caps as she stood up. A few shards were stuck in her knees, they were a crystal blue.

Shannon picked them out hastily, and laid them down on the ground. It looked like a similar bit beast to Dragoon, only slightly more slender and more armed.

Eve gasped from over Shannon's shoulder.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Steffi yelled as she scrambled towards them waving a few mildewing pieces of paper around like a Scottish Flag.

Steffi laid out a few rolls of paper; each had a few diagrams of what looked like a few steps back on the evolutionary change, of the Candy Babes bitbeasts. Each a version of a Bladebreaker bit beast completely modified.

"Shit, then they were cloning bitbeasts too," Eve cursed under her breath.

"But then, this means that if the Bladebreakers and Candy Babes went head to head in a battle, well, there's no way they could win…right?" Shannon asked innocently.

"Crap, that's right! We gotta tell them!" Eve said dramatically, "quick, does anyone have a cellphone?"

"Nope, I have something better… A SERIOUSLY KAWAII WALKY TALKY!w00t!" Shannon exclaimed as she relinquished a fluffy Hello Kitty walky talky series three.

"Okay, but do you have the other on you too? 'Cause if you do then you can't really contact anyone but yourself." Eve commented.

"Oh course not silly, I surgically planted the other on Kai!" Shannon said triumphantly.

"Kay, give me the walky talky," Eve said, Shannon hesitantly handed over the hello Kitty merchandise. "Krrr…anyone there?" Eve asked loudly.

"Psst.. Nance the pants are talking…"

"Hey, that sounded like Eve- hey it's a walky talky, hahaha, Kai has a pink walky talky in his pants…kinky…what's up?" Nancy giggled into the walky talky.

"Listen Nance, we just found out some serious shiznitz, the Candy Babes are clones of the BladeBreakers, and there bitbeasts are the same only completely maxed! Man, that was something I never thought I would ever hear coming out of my mouth, Shannon's maybe but not mine," Eve said exhausted.

"It happens to the best of us, but uh, sorry to completely rape your bubble but the BladeBreakers left for the Semi Finals awhile ago," Nancy said cautiously.

"WHAT!" Eve gawked at the devastating fact that her bubble had been raped at only the age of 17, what would the neighbors say?

Nancy winced, "yeah, there were a few scratches so they decided to call them down for the Semi's in block C, they should be starting soon."

"Shit Nancy! Isn't cloning against come kind of beyblade rule…or something?" Eve gasped, almost defeated.

"Uh…I don't know, there might be one about only Humans allowed to battle," Nancy shrugged trying to make peace.

"SPECIEIST!" Shannon called.

"Alright, Nancy try and dig up some dirt, we'll go down and try to stop the Candy Babes and beat up the boys to bad," Eve said briefly before she hung up.

"God, I hope they don't screw with Kai's fertility," Shannon huffed as the three of them started to race towards the Bey Stadium.

At sometimes legs just can't move fast enough, and you just wish you had super cool bionic legs that could move really really fast like some kind of thing that could move really really fast…

This was one of those times.

**A/N:** I am lazy, if you want another chapter send me notes to remind me, then I'll get on it.

ENJOY WITH MOUTH!

**Over and out.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Yes, yes it is the twenty-seventh chapter of this story, as par usual… oh, and by the way…it's also the last chapter… 

**EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I know, the suspense is super awesome right, now I'm sure all of you (and by all of you I mean all TWO of you, because so many people have basically raped this story and then left it to slowly bleed to death, while living with the agonizing pain of vaginal tearing…you sick, sick bastards, and yes, you do know who you are).

Now, I am not going to just update and then let you die with a crappy half-assed cliffhanger…no, no, **NON!**

I am going to end this story, RIGHT FREAKIN' NOW!

That's right, this is the final chapter to NOAA, and it is also January 4th 2007, which is, by coincidence…

**NEWBIES OF AN ART'S THIRD YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!!!!!!**

THREE FRIGGIN' YEARS! Now, is it just me, or after three years has NOAA reminded you of a dog with a slight limp, that is going blind in one eye, and has cancer, that has been struggling through life for way to long. It's time to put NOAA out of its bloody misery, so let's do this shit!

(By the way, as I was typing this I realized there is oodles of swearing, so be warned!)

**The Street is frightened, very frightened…**

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Eve muttered under her breath as she tore down the sidewalk, pushing over little old ladies in cute shawls with her beastly man arms.

Steffi and Shannon weren't far behind; they just had to stop for a brief moment to whack Shannon's left leg against a stop sign to get Tibby the crazed, half-retarded cat off of Shannon's thigh. Now, don't worry, Tibby didn't die! She only fell unconscious, but I'm sure that someone kicked her onto the road and she probably has gotten run over several times by now, and now she probably resembles a fine gooey, intestinal pulp (HOW'S THAT FOR A RUN-ON SENTENCES BIATCHES!!!!!).

"Hurry up guys! We've got to go tell the guys before the battle starts!" Eve screamed at Steffi and Shannon.

They ran, and they ran, until they all got girly cramps and had to limp their way to the dome.

"Guys! I found something! There's a rule that says-"Nancy screamed at the girls as they came hurdling (and by hurdling you know I mean crawling as fast as they possibly can, while clutching their sides in pain) towards her and Samantha.

"No bloody time to hear it Nancy! Where the crap are the guys?" Eve asked threateningly.

"LISTEN BITCH!" Nancy screamed, "The Candy Babes, they're- they're ROBOTS!"

"What?!"Steffi yelled.

"No, listen, I checked into the Biovolt research center, and by checked I do mean hacked, of course, anyways, they did some MAJOR robotics engineering, okay? They were trying to build a fulling functioning fake human kind of deal- THEY ARE NOT HUMAN!"

"Then what's the rule?" Shannon asked.

Nancy cleared her throat, and read from the Beyblade Rules and Regulations book, "Rule Thirty-Seven Hundred Sixty-Five: No Toasters may be allowed to take part in an authorized Beyblade Tournament."

"And how the hell does that apply?" Steffi wondered, angrily.

"Toasters, Human-like robots…same basic principle," Nancy stated smugly.

"Ahhh…" Steffi remarked.

"They've just started, I think Ray may have already battled, possibly-" Nancy started; the rest of her sentence was followed by Eve hobbling past her with extreme passion and hatred.

The Spirit Bladers (not Bladders, just for the record) ran through the corridors of the stadium. In all of their girly might, they ran to the stadium main floor doors.

Shannon hurled herself at the door…and then bounded back with a possibly bruised side.

"The door is locked, Shannon," Nancy said.

Shannon pulled herself from the cool concrete floor, "oh thank you for that information, I would NEVER had figured that out myself," SARCASUM DURP!

"The lock switch is flipped you dork," Eve remarked.

Shannon looked at the floor shyly, "I know…I just thought that would be dramatic as hell though."

"Hasn't anyone seen the BIG PROBLEM?! The boy's are getting trashed and we can't get into the bloody room to help them!" Steffi exclaimed.

"Aww crap," Shannon murmured, as Eve began to throw herself against the door and scream out Ray's name orgasmically (it was rather erotic, actually).

"Jesus, we'll just go up into the stands," Samantha added.

So they did what Sam said, because, really, why the hell not? Aside from the fact that she sells her body on the side for a little extra cash, but hey? Who are _they _to judge? Honestly?

The girls burst into the stands, scaring little children and like the random section of the badly drawn people that they just continually show you every episode to save time, and paper…and they all have the exact same expression on their faces. Anyways, they stormed to the railings, and saw with their own eyes on the jumbo mega screen something awful. Something deadly horribly, awful, so awful that it would definitely burn your eyes with it's sheer gruesome, disturbing graphics, that would no doubt be etched into their souls forever…until they die…of course…

Ray barely standing, his random pony tail casing torn apart and his thick black mane billowing past her broad shoulders. His Chinese ying-yang was torn in two, blood dripping from his protruding collar bone, his clothing was ripped apart, clotted blood in place of skin. His nippleless (what is up with that? I mean, do people think if there are no nipples then it's not pornographic?)chest bare, his rib cage moving in quick rapid motions, his breathing was heavy. Ray's fangs were barred, just barely showing over his cut lip, his eyes were mad and crazed…yet a smile was upon his face.

A smile in his abused form, Kate was on the other side of the dish, a mere scratch upon her porcelain skin, a twisted smirk upon her blood stained lips. It looked like a mutual respect, a passion between their eyes. Drigger lay in pieces besides Ray's right foot; Eve felt a swift pain clutch her chest as she watched Ray pick up Drigger, and nod his head in tribute to Kate.

Eve vomited into a little boy's lap, and then screamed to the ceiling, "FUCKING S&M!!!"

Shannon patted Eve on the shoulder trying to sympathize, "its okay, the leather could get anyone confused." Eve glared as Ray walked towards the Blade Breakers team bench, unfortunately he didn't make it that far, he collapsed into a motionless heap just meters away form the bloody dish. Kate turned around, with the crazy slow motion hair flip, and ran wildly towards Ray, tears in her eyes. She dropped to her knees before Ray, clutching his body, and sobbing quietly.

"Oh Ray," She whispered, "I-I didn't mean too…I-I'm so sorry," and then just damn well continued with the sobbing.

"Fucking robots," Eve growled through clenched teeth, her eyes slowly taking on the color of blood.

"Oh, they're good," Steffi commented.

Just then Kai began to walk stiffly towards the dish, Dranzer in hand… Alexis walked towards him.

"OH NO FUCKING WAY!!!" Shannon screamed.

"Shannon, calm down!" Steffi cautioned.

"Oh shut up Steffi, your man doesn't have to fight those whores till last!" Eve argued.

"Wh-what?" Steffi asked, stunned.

"Oh, you know it's true, they always leave Tyson as last to battle, fucking main characters…" (Unless, a tournament focuses especially on a certain character, in this instance they may battle last to be more climactic) Shannon vented.

Kai and Alexis took there patented battle stances, beyblades ready to launch, then the announcer yelled, "3…..2…1…..LET IT RIP!!!" which could totally be taken as a sexual innuendo. They're dinky little pieces of plastic began to clink against each other with crazy hardcore music in the background. Dranzer and Alexis's bitbeast which I am positive I named, but I can't figure out what itis, began to sink each others talons into their feathers. Dranzer obviously was getting pw3ned by Alexis, and Kai was starting to yell angry things, and look all shocked.

And then it just went to a whole new level of outrageous, Alexis screamed some uber complicated attack name that I really don't want to have to pull out of my ass right now, because I know some people will just be sitting at home, reading this and then burst out laughing at my terrible attempt at a badass attack name. Anyways, a large spiral of black flames arose from her beyblade, twisting and shrieking in its path of mass destruction. The raven tornado engulfed Dranzer, its ear canal splitting squawks of agony echoing through the stadium. Kai screamed as well, for emotional content, and well, because he was close enough to the black flame tornado of death that it kind of 'hit' him. Thus he started bleeding, and looking very hot, as all bleeding people do.

"How?" Kai coughed, as he clutched his bleeding chest, his eyes looked…betrayed.

Alexis looked away, "this…this wasn't my plan Kai…I _had _to do it…I-"

Kai dropped to his knees, kneeling in a splattered array of his own blood. "I could have saved you…" he whispered, his eyes still looking astonished…and vulnerable.

Shannon stood there, motionless, her mind numb. The girls knew what this was about…Kai had never looked that way around Shannon. Eve grabbed Shannon's shoulders forcefully, "Shannon, get a grip of yourself, she's a friggin' ROBOT! **YOU DO NOT HAVE SEX WITH A FAX MACHINE!!! EVER!**" and then she slapped Shannon.

Shannon looked at her man, her eyes narrowing into slits, Alexis was getting ready for another attack, she was crying…_that's fucking it…_Shannon thought.

"I'm so sorry Kai," Alexis said through chokes of tears, "I have no choice…I-I love you!" Kai looked into Alexis's eyeliner encased eyes, a somber expression plastered onto his face, "I'm so sorry- INSERT HER BITBEAST NAME INSERT COOL NAME ATTACK, now!" and then she looked away, as if the pain was just too much to bear (bitch).

Alexis's bitbeast rose once more, and began to summon its final attack. A black vortex came spewing out of its blood stained beak, a force so massive that the Bey dish shattered as if it were nothing but glass. The vortex came thundering towards Dranzer and Kai, a large comical BOOM roared through the stands. The dark purple dust shroud slowly cleared, as the spectators held their breaths.

A white wolf stood in between the two phoenixes, its teeth were barred into a vicious protective sneer, its snow white coat speckled with blood. Torren stood in between the two. Shannon stood in front of Kai, her hands crossed protectively across her face, her skin torn, and her eyes driven past the point of insanity.

"Fucking robots," Shannon huffed under her breath; her neon green eyes targeted Alexis, who looked absolutely shocked.

Kai opened his eyes, which he had closed to met his fate while looking very wholesome, "why, did you come?" he growled, breathless.

"Shut up, you filthy whore," Shannon hissed, not even looking at Kai.

Nancy was already right beside the announcer, with her rule book, screaming into his face, and Eve was already at Ray's side.

"Wh-what are you-" Kate started looking up at Eve, but she could never finish her sentence, her mouth noises were stopped by Eve's fist coming and punching her straight in the jaw.

Steffi was off apologizing to the morbidly obese man which they all used to cushion they're landings when they all jumped from the balcony to the main level, and Samantha went to that special little place where all characters go when they are not being used at the present moment.

"TOASTERS CAN NOT BATTLE!!!" Nancy screeched at the poor, confused announcer.

"Look Lady, I know that but, Alexis is not a toaster!" He screamed in his own defense.

"Yes, she is," Shannon said, "well, okay she's not a toaster, but damn it!" Tears were starting to gather in her eyes, "SHE'S NOT FUCKING HUMAN!"

"What are you saying, Shannon?" Kenny asked from the side lines.

Alexis took a step into the shattered dish towards Shannon, "what?" she asked.

Shannon rivaled her step, and jumped into the pit of broken metal, "you heard me; you're not a bloody human." Shannon grabbed Alexis's wrist. "You're a…" and then Shannon took out her 'claws' and did one deep slice across her lily white skin, "a robo—"

_Blood_

Blood began to bubble at the cut, Alexis screeched and then collapsed.

"Bl-Blood," Shannon whispered her body began to shake violently.

"Shit," Steffi cursed from the sidelines, Eve began to stop pounding the living hell out of Kate.

Kai looked up at Shannon with a face of disgust, as he ran towards Alexis, holding her in his arms, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. It was the first time; anyone had ever seen Kai _cry, _and it made the dead roll over in their graves. He looked at Shannon with rage, and not his usual badass rage, but a real deep hatred that made Shannon's body _hurt_.

"TOASTERS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BLEED! GODAMNIT!" Nancy roared in angst, as she threw the rule book onto the floor in defiance.

Steffi was the quickest to react, she ran over to Shannon, and picked up Torren, and rapidly ushered her out of the stadium. The others soon followed, but the authorities were not far behind.

The Spirit Bladers' fled; they used their bit beasts to hide from the Police. Halfway across town, up in an old, large tree, they perched.

"I can't believe they were human…" Samantha exclaimed, after coming back from the place where unneeded characters go.

"Blood," Shannon whispered, her head leaning against the strong trunk of the tree, "BLOOD!" She spat, her body still shaking, and eyes wide.

Eve rocked back and forth, muttering to herself on a lower branch.

"Honestly, how the HELL could you have thought that they were ROBOTS?!" Steffi yelled.

Nancy pulled her hair frantically, "DAMN FORUMS!!!" she cursed to the sky.

Eve's light eye began to twitch, "**FORUMS?!!!!!!!!!!** You got that information from a **FORUM!!!!!!**"

Nancy pouted, "Well, you'd think that they would put some accurate information on a top secret Biovolt Corporation Forum… I had to hack through seventy different fire wall programs for Christsake!"

"We are so fucked!" Steffi commented, "The bloody COPS are out for us, and did you see Tyson's face? Did you see all of their faces, betrayed! I feel like such a tool!"

"He fucking CRIED!" Shannon raged. "He _hates _me now…"

"He hated you before Shannon," Samantha reasoned.

"HE FUCKING CRIED!" Shannon thundered.

"Yes, Shannon, we KNOW THAT! We all saw Mr.Whore SHOW EMOTION! GET OVER IT!" Steffi screamed.

"I know," Shannon said weakly, "I just never thought he could be such a pussy."

"I was quite surprised too," Eve said.

"I mean, how long have they known each other?! Like a month tops! And he's CRYING for her, WHAT A FUCKING **WHORE!"** Shannon vented.

"Yeah, and the way she just 'collapsed', what was up with that? I mean, she had a scratch and a cut on her arm!" Steffi added.

"I KNOW!" Shannon agreed.

"Maybe they are perfect for each other…" Sam said, "I mean, they're both pussies."

And then they laughed, hard and long they laughed, until their menstrual cramps returned and they had to return to their issues.

"Well, I don't know about you too, who wants to find out what the hell Biovolt was thinking?" Nancy casually suggested.

"I think they all just got high," Steffi shrugged.

"I want to find out what the heck is up with those Candy Babes…and if they're human I'll kill 'em," Eve muttered.

"You're right! Let's bust into the new Biovolt Facility!" Shannon exclaimed.

"We can't break into a Corporation!" Nancy called, horrified.

"Dude, the cops are already out looking for us," Steffi said.

"Oh, then…what the hell! Let's do it!" Nancy squealed, as she began typing into her laptop furiously trying to find some coordinates.

**New Biovolt Facility**

"No, really, I feel like a new man."

"Really? The Brazilian wax was that good?"

"No, no, Cuban, it's amazing- what did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I don't know, it sounded like deep breathing…"

"Huh, funny how that- HOLY SHIT! Who threw a rock at your head? Oh my god, it's bleeding!"

"Owww, that bloody hurts, man- hey is that a wolf, fox, dolphin, hell-hound, and panther?"

"Oh my, how hard did you get hit? OOOWWW!!! AAAHHH! OOHHH MY GOOD KILL ME NOWWW!!! ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, Jesus, no…no…NOOOOO!!! MY INTESTINES!!!!! BLARRRRRHHH!!!!"

"I told you not to throw the friggin' rock," Eve whispered angrily, as she stuffed one of the guardsmen behind a bench.

"Cuban wax better than Brazilian…HA!" Nancy laughed bitterly, as the girls stashed the bodies.

**Security Room**

"Sir? I think we have a few intruders, camera one B has gone black." One of the random guys that looks at the security cameras said into a speaker.

"Who is it?" A low, growl came through the speaker.

"Hmm…it looks like the Spirit Bladers have-"

"Oh, dear, let's get ready to welcome them, have some tea and cookies sent to the conference room," this voice belonged to a rather bulky, tall woman, with terribly pasty skin, and UN plucked bushy purple eyebrows. She was ugly. Her name was Barb.

**Fifteen Minutes Later: Conference Room**

"Where the hell are those cookies and tea?" Barb shouted angrily back through an intercom, as she began to pass the room once more. "Oh, and have the Spirit Bladers been found yet? For godsake, they can't be that hard to find, where the heck can they be?" She spat at the intercom.

"We're right here."

Barb turned around slowly; her eyes growing wide, behind her were the Spirit Bladers sitting comfortably on a large couch.

"How did you-"

"We're pissed off and PMSing, now I suggest that you sit down," Eve said coolly, motioning to the arm chair opposite the couch.

"Oh…my," Barb breathed deeply, trying to heighten her voice. They all looked dangerous, each of they're eyes were drawn out and looked to put it bluntly, angry, and wounded.

"We want to know, what the heck is up with those Candy Whores? You're the coach, right?" Nancy pried.

"Where the hell are those cookies?" Barb replied off handedly.

"Answer the fucking question," Eve bartered, electric sparks were beginning to gather around her head.

Barb cleared her throat, "What is it that you want to know?" she questioned, batting her eyelashes.

"Look, we know they're stronger and better than the Blade Breakers," Steffi tried to summarize.

"They're just like Blade Breakers with boobs, damnit!" Shannon cursed.

Barb winced, "well…this is…awkward."

"Okay, what was Biovolt plotting?" Nancy refocused.

"Why do you think they were plotting anything?" Barb replied, trying to be as dimwitted as possible.

"It's Biovolt!" Eve yelled dramatically, as she slammed her palm against the coffee table.

"That may be, but people can _change_, so can corporations- Now, where are those cookies?" Barb cooed.

"These better be some damn good cookies," Sam murmured.

"Alright, fair enough, but we found your old burnt down building, what were you doing exactly?" Nancy pressured.

Barb stuttered, looking frantically around the room for the answer, "playing with matches?"

"There was some experiment going on, wasn't there?" Nancy pressed on.

"Okay, okay," Barb reasoned, feeling the heat of the situation, "but I heavily suggest that we wait for the cookies to show up, I believe you girls will need it."

Once the chocolate cookie dough delights, and licorice tea arrived, and the girls were put at ease slightly Barb continued, the Spirit Bladers starring at her intently, absorbing everything.

"It started around a year ago, give or take, after Biovolt was defeated once more at the World Championships. We found that the Blade Breakers themselves were the problem, the reason for Biovolt's undeniable failures, and slow decline. We needed to get rid of them, unfortunately all of the good, reliable hitmen were already completely booked. Plus, with the authorities already hounding us like infants, we had to show some secrecy. True, we tampered with robotics (and forum use) to try and find a solution. Then one of scientists had a break through, while reading COSMO-BOY, boys like girls, well some do. So we tried to create something that would be able to manipulate the boy's emotions until they would kill themselves, so we created a girl,"

Steffi interrupted briefly, "uhhh, I'm pretty sure that's already been invented."

"No," Barb corrected, "We cloned the Candy Babes, and their bitbeasts from various strands of DNA from the Blade Breakers. We made their counterparts, only with stronger abilities and pain thresholds. The old facility 'exploded' due to a tragic incident when we were cloning the girls and they're bit beasts, in their final stages they became to unstable, unreliable and strong. They sought out they Blade Breakers, the original plan was for them to destroy them effortlessly, but as this tournament continued something happened. Upon meeting their counter parts, the clones- the Candy Babes fell into a deep state of infatuation with the boys. They fell into a fake form of love; however, the amount of pride they were cloned with forced them through to beat them in the Tournament, to basically _dominate _them. The Candy Babes revoked us, they destroyed our old facility, and they plan to take the world by storm, quite literally, with their little sex slaves beside them all the way," Barb concluded with a morbid look in her eyes.

"Oh…snap," Nancy said.

"Oh my god!" Shannon said, "This means that the Blade Breakers are in love with… THEMSELVES?!!!"

"EWWW! JESUS!" Steffi screamed, "That is so fucked up and not to mention lame!"

Barb nodded grimly, "that's right, having sex with your clone is much like having sex with yourself."

The girls all grimaced, as they each pictured they're own illustrations to this new disturbing piece of information.

"We can't let the Blade Breakers have sex with themselves!" Steffi summed up, with new flames of inspirations.

"You're right, only in masturbation!" Shannon agreed.

Barb clasped her hands together, "I was so hoping you would agree, because it seems we are in need of your assistance-"

"What?" Nancy squawked.

"Well, the Blade Breakers can not defeat the Candy Babes, they're bit beasts a genetically better, but your bit beasts, they are so unique, that we think that you may be able to stop them." Barb continued cheerfully.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me, you send some clones that basically rape our lives and make the whole world that has cable hate us, and you want us to help you?" Eve vented.

"BORIS!!!" Shannon screamed angrily, pointing directly at Barb.

"Wh-what?" Barb asked flustered.

"I knew there was something wrong with you, YOU'RE A MAN! BORIS!!! YOU FUCKFACE!" Shannon screamed.

"I-I think your friend is delusional," Barb squeaked.

"Look, I have seen many a man in a dress to know that you are Boris! Now take of that blonde wig, you look like an idiot, show some dignity!" Shannon called.

Barb sighed heavily, and then reluctantly took his blonde ringlet wig off to reveal Boris, "damn you Shannon, you hang out in to many gay bars…" he said quietly.

Eve hurled herself across the table, aiming for Boris's throat, "you filthy little snake, you have completely ruined our lives!!!"

"Why should we help you?" Steffi asked Boris forcefully.

"Okay, okay, we can make all of this go away," Boris choked, Eve's fists clenched tighter around his throat.

"What do you mean 'go away'? You can't just make something like this disappear!" Eve screamed, releasing Boris from her grip.

"No," Boris gasped, "we have the technology."

"Like we'd want help from Biovolt," Samantha spat.

"We have this machine, we can make the whole world believe this never happened," Boris whimpered.

"What do you mean?" Nancy questioned, her eyes turning into slits.

"We can send a message through radio, television- look! We can fucking brainwash people into thinking that none of this ever happened, alright?" Boris concluded in haste, "We've already cleared your hotel of your belongings and had all of the information or proof that you have even been here depleted."

"Are you kidding?" Samantha asked.

"We can have your school records changed so that it was as if you never left to go to the first Tournament, the world would never know that the Spirit Bladers even existed. All of this can be erased, as if it never happened," Boris reasoned.

"But… the World, it-" Nancy started.

"It would be as if the Spirit Bladers never even existed," Shannon finished.

"Yes," Borris nodded.

"But why help us? Why ask us? Why give us these delicious cookies?!" Steffi cried.

"Biovolt apologizes for all of the trouble it has given you, and we really do like to ask people before we basically 'erase' them. Plus, ever since you showed up Biovolt has fucked up royally ever since, we would just prefer if that black mar was just gone," Boris smiled, awkwardly.

"So, we could go back to our normal lives?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, it would be as if you never even left, so what do you say?" Boris asked.

"Aye, I want to forget I ever knew Mr. Pussy-ManWhore," Shannon concluded.

"Oh no, no, no, YOU wouldn't forget, all of you would remember everything that has happened, only those around you would know different. Sorry if I led you on like that." Boris said hastily.

"But why not just redo our memories? Wouldn't that be easier?" Nancy asked.

Boris laughed inwardly, "Well, no, because we need you to know what happened, because with the Candy Babes around, and us in need of your services, well, you and Biovolt would know of your special talents, and what amazing beybladers you really are. If we were suddenly in a pickle like this, well, we may be in debt to you again."

"Oh, I have an idea," Nancy announced, "STOP FUCKING CLONING!!!!"

"It's not that simple, now I know it may be hard for you to believe, but Biovolt does contribute to science, and not just the evil kind, we do make medical advances," Boris argued.

"So Biovolt and all of us will remember all of this?" Steffi concluded.

"Yes, well, not ALL of Biovolt that would be silly. Only a select few of the upper staff," Boris corrected.

"Oh, great, I feel so much better now," Samantha muttered.

"Agreed. I don't know about you guys, but I don't care as long as the police stop chasing us," Steffi said.

"Yeah, I'm with you, Steffi. Let's just let the whole world forget this, let's let the Blade Breakers forget this…and forget us," Eve agreed.

"I'm in," Shannon added.

"Me too," Nancy chimed in.

"Aww, fuck, why not?" Samantha said.

Boris grinned, "Excellent, now about the Candy Babes-"

"No." Shannon said flatly.

"What do you mean no?" Boris asked.

"No. I won't kill someone. No matter if they are a clone, you may have made them live, but they are still _living_, and I will not take that away from them…even though they are a bunch of bitches," Shannon stated firmly.

"Yeah, you can deal with them, but I won't have anything to do with it," Steffi said.

"You made 'em, you deal with their shit," Eve sneered.

Boris grinned even more, "Alright, I guess Biovolt will just have to figure out what to do with them on there own accord."

"Great, now let's get this brainwashing the whole world over with," Nancy pressed.

"Let's try and forget," said Shannon with a small smile.

"Yeah," Steffi said quietly, "they'll forget us, after all."

"Then let's begin, Spirit Bladers," Boris called, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"BRRRRRING!!!! BRRRRINGGGG!!!!!!" Shannon looked over at her half smashed in alarm clock with a sudden realization, she was late for homeroom.

"Shit," Shannon grunted, as she rummaged for her cellphone to phone Eve.

"Hello, Shannon, are you in bed right now?" Eve asked.

"Well, yeah…but…" And then there was dead air, Shannon looked out her bedroom window half amused, "she fucking hung up on me."

"Hey Eve, who was that?" Nancy asked.

"It was Shannon…she slept in, and no way in hell are we stalling for her again," Eve said with a small smile, her small fangs curving over her lips.

**A/N:** Whoever counts up how many swears there are is my hero.

AND THAT IS IT! ENJOY THE HALF ASSED ENDING SUCKER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! LAME LAME LAME AS IT WAS!!!!!!!!!DON'T YOU FEEL GIPPED!!!!!!

IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Over and out (for that last time).


End file.
